Been Awhile, Don't You Think?
by Quantum27
Summary: Underground/Mainstream. It's been years since they've seen him. The kingdom has rose, but one is missing. When they get him back he's different. More damaged. Coming back seems to have wrecked him more than any badnik. Will the Sonic Underground become a family again? And what about Sonic's friends? How do they fit in?
1. I'll Never Turn Back

"I have to go...it's the only way!" His siblings looked at him with wide eyes. His sister ran a hand through her hair. "Sonic, man, what about findin' mom?" The blue hedgehog looked at his brother. "That's for you to do."

"But what about the oracle-" Sonia brought up, only to be interrupted. "I don't trust the oracle! Look, if I can lead Robotnik out of the city, then, you guys can restore the kingdom." The other two siblings looked at each other and then back at their brother. "But… aren't we supposed to do this together?"

Sonic shook his head, and they could see there was tears in his eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore. You just need to be safe."

"But are you sure you c-can do this on your own?" Sonia asked, voice shaking. He smiled that smile of his… the one that was painfully fake. "I'm a freedom fighter! Come on, when have I ever lost faith in you…?"

Putting a hand on his brother's shoulder he said with confidence, "I trust you bro! But," he looked doubtful for a moment, "What brought this up now?"

Looking down at his red and white shoes, those black eyes with the green glint debated telling. "My parent-" his voice cracked, "Died in that last storm on Robotnik."

"Oh! Sonic! Why didn't you tell us!?" His maroon sister asked while embracing him in a hug. Laughing slightly but pushing her off he replied, "I didn't want you to worry. Remember I may act like I'm havin' a fun time, but I still have the mind of a freedom fighter."

"Well," Manic started twirling a drumstick in his hand, "Is you Uncle Chuck still alive?"

"Unc…? I-I don't know- But look, now I have to go, drive Robuttnik out of the city! Come on! Don't make this harder than this has to be."

"So this is good bye?" Sonia and Manic both said simultaneously. "No… this is just, a see you later." Hugging them both he said it again, "See you later."

"Keep that speed up bro." The green one said with a failing smile.

"Be safe, not that you'll listen." The maroon one was looking at her brother trying to memorize him.

"I'll try sis, no promises. And Bro, of course I will." The blue one looked to both of them and suddenly turned on his heel. Stopping for a moment, he sighed. No turning back. He knew he would probably never see them again. A Sonic Boom arises through the metallic walls of the city.

Such was the disband of the Sonic Underground.

 **Alright Underground/Mainstream. I figured that I'd at least write the first chapter. Ground rules though.**

 **PLEASE READ**

 **1 They've never met Knuckles**

 **2 Robotnik never looked like he did in the TV show. He always looked like Classic!Robotnik or as Modern!Eggman.**

 **That's it for now. Also, I'm not the best educated on this TV show. I know more about it then SatAM or AofSTH, so what episodes are the most important I should watch. I mean I've watched it, just now every single episode. Quantum27 Out!**


	2. Someday

He readjusted his vest for what seemed like the fourth time. "I don't know, it doesn't feel right." Swatting her brother playfully she replied with ease, "It looks fine Manic." Manic's pink eyes looked over into his sister's blue ones.

"I dunno, maybe it's the fact I'm going to literally be judging someone…"

Sonia patted his back reassuringly, "I'm going to be judging at the court trial too. And if we get stuck or something mom's here to help us-" The green hedgehog waved his hands in a 'I know, I know' kind of way.

"Look, Sonia, I know maybe, you don't feel the same way, I just- I feel like I'm not the one who should be doing this, Sonic was crown prince." His sister scrunched up her lip in a scowl.

" **Was,** Manic, was. We don't even know if you know, he's still you know…"

Manic raised an eyebrow, and then softly said, "Alive?"

"Yes alive! We should have stopped him from going! Yes his adoptive parents had died-But! We should have stopped him!"

"But, think of all the people who aren't robotized because of him."

"Yes… I-I know, still, never wrote us a letter. Honestly it's impolite." They both laughed slightly at this.

"You know I wonder what his eye color would have been." The drumster said quietly. "Probably something bright and happy, Sonic was always bright and happy after all." They smiled at each other at this. Sonia took a moment to adjust her brother's red vest one more time. "Sonia...come on we should get to the throne room."

"Yes, yes I suppose we should." Blue eyes looked into pink ones. Both a little sad. Both a brilliant color. They got up and began going out of the lounge room to the door. Just as Sonia opened the door Manic said, "Wherever Sonic is I'm sure he's bright **and** happy"

Sonic was not happy. Far from it. Several reasons in fact.

Reason Number One

He was sitting in a jail cell.

Reason Number Two

He was an off yellow color. More like-Well that was another story.

Reason Number Three

He was in the kingdom of Mobotropolis.

Reason Number Three and a Half

He had the distinct aftertaste of Chaos Cola in his mouth.

Honestly what went through his head to drink that? He knows that it has a bad aftertaste. That's besides the point perhaps in the long run. Mobotropolis is on a remote island that no one ever visited. Not even the famous Sonic the Hedgehog had been there. Well, that was a fib on his part. Still, it wasn't far stretch to say he had came from Christmas Island. The island was remote and had only small towns and villages, and could reach Mobotropolis' island only traveling a day. His parents had taken him on trips there in the summertime. When he was little, and still knew more than any child that age should.

His parents had been robotized earlier than Sonia or Manics. Aghh, Sonia and Manic, he'd have to face them. No. No, he couldn't do it. The Sonic the Hedgehog they knew was gone. Just as Maurice was gone. Maurice, heh, it was funny his parents had given him that name. He missed it. Ached for it in fact. The closest he ever got to using it nowadays was signing legal documents. It wasn't the same, but having it as his legal name was in a small way respectful. He also used it on the rare occasions he'd worked for GUN. Which brought him back to his yellow color.

He usually donned a similar shade of yellow when working for GUN so no one would recognize him. This however, was wiping off easier than that stuff.

Standing up and resuming his pacing for what seemed the hundredth time, Sonic went over the facts again. Sonia and Manic. Friends finding out. Chaos Cola Aftertaste. Eggman following him back and resuming his much more violent ways. That and the fact that if any of this was found out, besides the Cola thing, his facade would drop.

A facade he hadn't dropped since he had became one of the last freedom fighters. Oh, and when was that? When Uncle Chuck had been robotized. He had to bite his lip and keep on moving on. When he started using his original name instead of the one his parents gave him.

Suddenly he realized he was shaking. Practically zooming up to the bars of his cells he called out on instinct the first name that popped in his mind, "Tails! Tails!? Anybody!?" A guard walked from the other end of the hall towards his cell.

"Easy there hedgehog. You and your friends' trial is to begin shortly."

'Do you know who I am?' Almost came out of his mouth, but he remembered the last time he said that. A thought suddenly occurred. "Wait, trial? With…?"

"The royal family of course."

The currently off yellow hedgehog paled and seemingly turned green at the same time.

 **Alright, second chapter! Sorry, it took so long, but unfortunately my updates are random. I should say that most of my stories tend to reference my other stories, because of my headcannons so if you see stuff. An Underground/Mainstream won the poll on my account, so this is that story yayyy.**

 **Guest: I have a feeling this is going to be a good story too.**

 **: I hope it is going to be good. And I will keep it high in the sky.**

 **Guest: Well, there isn't too much plot yet... MwAHAHahahHAha**

 **Kayju7: Sorry if it wasn't soon enough?**

 **Gamergirl597: You may read more.**

 **All titles of chapters are going to be song names. I'll try to make them Sonic Songs, but no promises. Someday, was the first song in Underground, and probably the best. Uh, last chapter was Never Turn Back, which was from Shadow The Hedgehog I believe. Quantum27 Out!**


	3. Have You Got The 411?

Stepping into the throne room felt wrong. To him this should have happened so many years ago but… it didn't. Scanning the room quickly he saw what he needed. There was no one but the guards and his friends of course. So this was to truly be a private trial. The room was long in length with a red carpet running down it to the thrones. It felt like walking into the premiere of a movie, or you know a trial. The thrones... there were four of them. Presumably for the three royal children and...mom. After all this time? Was she truly here with his siblings? Seeing his friends was at least a welcoming sight. Knux, Tails, ... and Shads and Rouge? Surely they could have flashed a GUN badge to get out? So many questions.

Speed walking he rushed up to them. Lowering his voice barely above a whisper he said to them, "Guys, let me take care of this okay?" Shadow looked like he was about to roll his eyes, but for whatever reason he stopped.

"You'll just tell them what happened and they should understand right," Knuckles asked, "Yellow? Surely you could have gotten washed up."

"Are you sure you can take care of this?" Tails quirked an eyebrow. Running his hand down his brother's arm and holding his hand he nodded with a smile. Just Sonic was going to say something else, one of the guards called out.

"All hail the Queen!" The rest of the guards echoed. Sonic took in a breath a the sight. His mother was beautiful. Smiling softly she nodded to the guards as she took a seat at her respective throne.

"Todays trial will be held by my son and daughter." Her calm voice echoed throughout the room. Then **they** came in.

"All hail the prince and princess!"

Their eyes. Pink and Blue. He'd never thought he'd get to see them with colors. Taking in a breath to steady himself, he stood in front of his group. Ready to represent them.

Sonia did not sit at her throne and neither did Manic. Her voice sounded around the room, but was not as commanding as the queen's.

"You are being tried for damaging property and entering Mobotropolis without a passport. What do you plead?"

Sonic taking a step forward said with all the confidence he could muster (which was a lot if you were Sonic the Hedgehog) "We plead...guilty."

Hearing not gasps, but scoffs from his friends only made him annoyed. "However I take full responsibility for my friends actions. I also would wish to say that if you do not hear the full story it may sound like breaking the law, but, it's actually to possibly save your life."

"Heh, I like this guy, don't you sis?" The green hedgehog said, earning a glare from his sister.

"Very well. I would like to hear your account of the story Mr.?"

"Maurice the Hedgehog, your grace." The yellow hedgehog said with a small bow. Technically it was only a half lie.

"Cool name dude! Anyway, what were you doing in our kingdom anyway?"

Sonia tried to glare a hole through her brother's head.

 **Not much to say.**

 **Thomas The Traveler: Thanks, I hope it's going to be a good story annnnnd...yup, yup and yup. Those are my reoccurring grammar mistakes and I try not to do them. However each author has some and those are mine. The switching tenses especially. However seeing how this is fanfiction and I don't have a proofreader or beta, all my stories have mistakes. But thank you for pointing it out, I'll try hard not to do it.**

 **Gamergirl597: I try to update! Anything you specifically like?**

 **Also sorry anna . Itz for some reason it cut your name out. Quanty Out!**


	4. High and Broken

"Well, I was going to tell you that anyway, but now since you're asking…" Sonic started knowing that even Manic would get how stupid that question sounded. Well, probably.

Sonia glared at the yellow hedgehog while Manic laughed, "Okay, dude, I get it, kinda weird to ask you that, should I be more specific?" The green hedgehog turned to look at his sister. The maroon hedgehog huffed slightly, and cast her gaze towards her mother. She was looking straight at the yellow hedgehog, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well, Mister Hedgehog-"

"Maurice, your grace, I'm not that formal of a person, ask anyone."

"Yes, well, Mister **Maurice,** would you please tell us, how you came to be accused of these charges?"

Green eyes looked slyly past Sonia, to look to the Queen. Keeping a gaze locked on the queen he stated simply, "Gladly."

He cleared his throat and cracked his knuckles, casting a smile at the echidna, proud of his inside joke. "Any Day, Mister Maurice?"

"Today, preferably, but then again, tomorrow would be good too."

Manic chuckled under his breath. "Anyway, your grace, we came to this island because we knew of a Chaos Emerald here. A certain Doctor Eggman, a very bad man, always tries to get his hands on them, and when we saw that it was Mobotropolis, well, we figured we should have a look and see for ourselves,"

"A Chaos Emerald? Aren't those rare?" Sonia said with her eyebrow twitching.

"Yes, there are seven of them actually. We, um, my friends and I, use the Chaos Emeralds to fight against Egghead."

"This Eggman guy sounds like your typical bad guy." Manic said meeting his sister's eyes. This was beginning to feel oddly familiar.

"Yes, so my team, The Heros Team, " _Why, did Tails have to name us Sonic Heros? It sounds like I'm obsessed with my own name. Which, I suppose I do use my own name alot when I'm writing songs, but..._ "Which compromises of me, My brother Tails, and Knuckles the Guardian of Angel Island." Sonic had pointed respectfully to each one of them.

"And the other two? The suspicious lookin' ones?" The thief asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's Shadow and Rouge, they're part of Team Dark, and work for G.U.N."

"Alright, yes yes, good introductions, but can we get back to the matter at hand!" Sonia said waving her hand exasperated. "Of course."

"We had tracked the chaos energy to a spot in the city, but, we soon found there was a problem." He seemingly paused for dramatic effect. "There was a robot, Metal Sonic, was being powered by an emerald." _Well, surely if they aren't putting some of the facts together, after they hear that…_

"Metal...Sonic?" Manic asked his voice rising at the end.

"Yes, the Doctor fashioned him after a hedgehog." Both royal children had their eyes locked on each other for a moment. Clearing her throat loudly, Sonia's eyes were wide "Please Continue."

"Alright, so I was fighting Metal, and Tails and Knuckles were helping the citizens. Then out of nowhere, Shadow appeared, looking for a chaos emerald too. Though I don't see why he needs it, he probably chaos controlled here. I even bet it was he was just looking for his fourth one too. Not that he needs more than three. Anyway, Rouge was also there, presumably, it didn't take us long to see they were on a GUN mission. So Shads and I were beating up Metal, and being way _past_ cool but we were kinda of destroying property, but nobody died so that was a good thin-"

"Mister Maurice. What is your occupation." The command suddenly rose out of Sonia's throught.

"I, protect the Mobius your grace."

"From an eggshaped man with a large orange mustache?" Manic asked.

"Yes."

"Then Maurice isn't your real name?" Sonia asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Actually it's just my legal name, but, I figured you would want that one."

The siblings turned to each other and in low voices said to each other, "You don't think sis?"

"Maybe, but he's not blue…"

"It has to be him," Manic turned back to the yellow hedgehog, "Do you chose to work in a team against the Egg guy?"

"Um, actually, no, not originally, in fact I never intended to live long enough, I'd planned to blow up one of his bases, and maybe or maybe not get out but-"

While Sonic was talking Manic had motioned for a guard to bring a pitcher of water, and then had thrown it on the yellow hedgehog. The yellow easily came off, leaving a drenched blue hedgehog behind. Sonia cupped her hands to her mouth.

"S-Sonic?" She said her voice cracking.

Green eyes looked up from the floor to them. He managed a little smile and then,

"Hey sis, It's Been Awhile, Don't You Think?"

 **Sorry for my random updates.**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: I'd hoped u wud.**

 **Eggman hater: Thank you, they're fun to write. Most people argue that Manic and Sonic have the same personality, but I have to disagree.**

 **GamerGirl597: Well, it hasn't quite gone down yet.**

 **Darkstar248: Is this soon enough? Oh wait, last updated on the third? Um, that was a week ago, sorry?**

 **Um, do me a favor, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... and if you want more but can't wait, go check out some of my other stuff. Especially The Faker, I'm always looking for new ideas for that one, or Speechless cause it's completed. Or just Review on this Story either way.**

 **High and Broken is the theme of Levitated Ruin, from Secret Rings. It's a cool instrumental, check it out. Mostly, cause I couldn't find a better name for the chapter. Quanty Out!**


	5. No Way Through

Somehow Sonic had found himself in a hallway. It wasn't cramped or anything, though it was obviously a hallway. Sonia was behind him, trying to put herself together. Manic was anxiously spinning drumsticks that had randomly appeared. Sonic was just confused and a bit frustrated. Just like old times. "You're alive. After all these years you're alive. Just this morning we were- and now… Sonic." His sister smiled through tears.

"Yeah and you know what this means sis!?" Manic spit angrily. "It means that he was alive all this time and never came back!"

Sonia's eyes widened. "Never bothered to write a letter." she said softly. Sonic had his arms crossed and was staring angrily at his shoes. "Well, maybe if you gave me a chance to explain what I've been doing these past oh I dunno about ten years, you would understand!" He spat.

"Why should we!? You left us!"

"Yes. Just like I left the freedom fighters before going with **you guys** \- to find mom!" Sonic stomped his foot multiple times. He sighed, trying to calm himself. "Things have changed guys. Look those people with me," he continued in an even softer voice, " Are my family, okay. Besides it's not like we can go back in time. We just have to figure it out."

Sonia looked sharply at the blue blur, "You called the fox your brother…?"

"His name is Tails. And yes, he's my little bro. We saved each other. And no, I wasn't replacing you guys. Tails is different from both of you, okay? Look I can see you trying to guilt trip me!"

Sonia and Manic's eyes meet. Scowling Manic broke their gaze. "Manic...we're both at a bit confused what to do now too." Sonia said softly.

"What? You think I'm confused. No I'm angry- Sonia! And You!" He turned to Sonic, "I thought you would at least say something like 'I wish we could go back to the way things were' but no, you just...aghh!"

"You think I'm trying to be this way Manic? I missed you guys. You guys didn't even let me explain things to my friends, you just dragged me into this hallway. Call me when you want to talk Manic!"

The two siblings watched their long lost brother angrily speed away into the maze of the castle. Turning to her brother, the maroon hedgehog shook her head frustratedly. "Manic… Look what you did!"

"I know… I know."

Sonic slowed his pace down to a steady walking speed. _Where am I?_ He thought seeing as he had never thought where he was going. Turning on his heel he was about to backtrack, and at least figure out where he was he saw her. His mother. His own words echoed back at him.

 _I made a vow, our mother will be found!_ She was… just as guilty in this situation. The blue blur scowled ignoring how the light fell on her. How she looked like someone straight out of a story book.

"Sonic, my...son, I've not seen you the last decade."

"Yeah, well I haven't either, which apparently **some people** don't get."

"You're very handsome."

"Not really, considering since everyone mistakes me for other male hedgehogs I must be average looking."

"Not me. I knew it was you the moment you stepped into the throne room."

Sonic snorted, "Sure you did lady." His eyes widened after he realized what he said, "Um, sorry...I kinda just need to cool my head and go for a run. Would you mind if I go?"

"I don't mind."

The blue blur waited a moment, then turned to the one of the windows in this hallway. He sighed, then jumped out. He heard his mother cry out in surprise, but he didn't care. _A good run. That's what I need._

 _Meanwhile_

Tails was twiddling his thumbs. Literally. Turning to the others he asked quietly, "What do you think Sonic meant by 'sis'?"

"I don't know." Shadow said, "Whatever the faker is doing, is up to no good."

"That's what you always say sugah." Rouge said raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe he meant it?" Knuckles asked thoughtfully.

 **Woah, 14 followers? Thank you guys.**

 **Solaris the hegdehog: Thank you. On a grammar note *simply**

 **karygarcia21: 8yyyeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaah ;)**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: Yeah I had that part planned out from the start.**

 **Darkstar248: Yeah, but I don't have a schedule so my updates are random.**

 **Kayju7: Good. And Thank you.**

 **oceanera12: Wait, are you laughing at the water part, or what? ANYWAY, nice to see such an awesome person review on my story.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks**

 **No Way Through is from Secret Rings and is the theme of Pirate Storm. Also by the way I keep forgeting to say I have a tumblr with the same username. Check me out? I post art and stuff. Quanty27 Outie!**


	6. Rooftop Run

Sonic being the hedgehog he was, knew the best places to run. He had a few favorite places. Some of them specific, some not. Roofs were one of the best places to run. He could run on the roofs in Station Square and the rest of the city for hours. This was however a castle. Castles were a bit more interesting. Twists and turns, Tall towers, and flat places. It was rather reminiscent of the adventure when he was sucked into the story of King Arthur and his loyal knights. That however didn't matter. None of that mattered. What Sonic was trying to do wasn't working. He couldn't just run his troubles away. He wasn't running away from his trouble, he was trying to relieve stress.

At least that's what he kept telling himself. Another twist in the castle's roof caught him off guard. "Waah!?" He fell down unto another piece of roof. Groaning he turned over on his back. "I'll have to face them eventually. Then my friends. They don't necessarily matter right now...what's really important is how I'll tell my siblings about…"

Manic peeked through the door's keyhole. "Are you sure about this Sonia? Don't you think this is something Sonic should talk to them about?"

Sonia rolled her eyes. "Do you see Sonic anywhere? We can't just leave them sitting there in the throne room."

"Still…"

"Don't 'still' me, you're the one that caused Sonic to run away, the least you could do is try to make it up to him."

"I'm sure our bro will be grateful we're going to talk to his friends behind his back and tell them the truth without him." The drumster snarked.

"Just. Open. The. Door. Manic."

"Fine...fine, but his will be your fault."

The door creaked open slowly. The four mobians in the throne room turned their heads slowly. The black hedgehog nodded his head to show some respect. The bat bowed. The fox- Tails, looked at his feet. The echidna breathed an irritated sigh.

"Um… Hello, I'm Sonia, and this is my brother Manic."

"Hey."

The other mobians looked at eachother then back at the royal siblings. "Are...you actually Sonic's siblings?" Tails asked his voice already filled with doubt.

"Uh, yeah, about that dude." Manic started twirling a drumstick nervously.

Sonic had done about 120 laps around the roof. It'd hadn't even been a half an hour. He hadn't even broken the sound barrier. He stopped for a second. Sighing a thought filled his head _If they're reaction to me just not coming back, what will their reaction be to-_ He shook his head trying to clear his head of the thought.

"I just have to face them...it's not that hard. Just, just keep telling yourself that Sonic."

That's what he always told himself in situations like these. Except for the fact he's never had a situation like this.

Tails surprisingly didn't look shocked.

Knuckles grinded his teeth.

Rouge sighed uncomfortably.

Shadow had his eyes closed.

"It's-it's not surprising I suppose, I mean Sonic always had a martyr complex. I understand why he didn't want to take me in at first." The fox said slowly.

"You're not angry?" Sonia raised an eyebrow.

"No...not really but...it's almost like I'm trying to be."

"I know how you feel Tails, but I actually am finding it hard to be angry, when in truth, I'm happy for Blue." Knuckles said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't understand though, I'm his own brother, and I was a fury of angry stuff and I- well, kinda caused him to storm off. You guys in truth have probably known him longer than us two, and you're not angry?" Manic asked pointing one of his drumsticks at them. A pregnant silence filled the air. They awkwardly looked at each other.

"I guess, it's because we're all without families, it's hard to be mad at someone, especially Blue Boy, when you consider them family and you're happy they actually have a family. Does that make sense sugah?" Rouge cooed the last part.

"Sonic is an idiot." The Ultimate Lifeform said opening his eyes. His blood red pupils glared at seemingly everyone. "He has a family and he left to fight the Doctor."

"Well, Sonic was always a bit reckless. He always felt the urge to help them no matter what." Sonia said clasping her hands together.

"And now, Sonic and you guys can be family again...especially now that you know, you guys found your mother, and…" Tails trailed off sadly.

"Now wait a minute, the way my bro defend you guys when I tried to, well, insult him it's clear that he cares for you guys. We just have to learn to care for each other." The green hedgehog tried to cheer them up.

"The question is where he went…?" Knuckles asked.

"He'll come back, he always does, he just needs to blow off some steam." Tails said.

"I think it's time we showed you guys to some comfortable rooms. I'm sure we all need to blow off some steam, and not just Sonic. Though, we can talk even more at dinner."

Sonic curled up against a corner in the roof. A less than perfect place to take a nap. However to the hedgehog, uncomfortable was more comfortable. Always being on the move and sleeping in odd places, had caused him to find beds hard to sleep in. His eyes struggled to stay open. Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink. How was he going to tell them. How was he going to tell them he lost- Sonic's soft breathing filled the sky. The hedgehog was going to have a peaceful nap.

 **Don't get angry at me for not more dramatic reactions. Those are coming later... I promise.**

 **Eggmanhater: No it's not boring at all to read. I'm glad you think my characterizations** **are okay. I can't say much, cause I haven't watched all the episodes. Also much more delicious** **reactions are coming.**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: Whoops... I used like variations of the word angry like 8 bazillion** **times, I'm horrible at editing my own stuff, and I don't have a beta...and yes Knux stated the obvious.**

 **oceanera12: Okay, I understand now! I'm also glad you find some of this stuff funny. A compliment a day, keeps the doctor away?**

 **Darkstar248: Nice, Secret Rings' music is killer. I'd rather that the chapter gets published than being long. As long as I get done what I wanted I'm happy. Would you prefer I answered review in PM...cause I feel it's easier just to answer them all at once in the actual story.**

 **Whew sorry for that. Rooftop Run is from Unleashed...prefered version? Well, all versions are pretty killer, 'specially Generations' ones, Quanty Out!**


	7. Tidal Tempest

Blink. Blink. It was dark out. It wasn't dark out before. Sonic sat up from his resting place. He rubbed his eyes. Crack. "Ooh, didn't mean to pop that joint."

Green eyes wandered downwards towards the palace gardens. He could get down there, right? His eyes scanned the roof. _Simple, just have to slide down, might hurt a few shingles but nothin' much… I mean it's a castle. Who wouldn't wanna slide down a castle? Someone who probably didn't slide down castles. However I think I can say I've slide down several castles in my time._

The blue hedgehog stood up and stretched. His arms first. Then his legs. Just, to make sure he was all stretched, he did a quick breakdance. He was ready. Ready more than ever. Except moving ment that he was one step closer to facing his family about more stuff. He didn't want to even start talking about anything. He was horrible at this stuff.

"Aghh...come on Sonic, get yourself together." Sonic jumped up spinning in midair. _Okay. Now, we slide._ And slide he did.

The dinner table was awkward to say the least. Not even really awkward, just quiet. The group of friends of the blue blur sat along the table, the same side of the table. Manic and Sonia sat on the ends of Sonic's friend. At the end of the table sat the Queen. There was a feast laid out. Before the table was a large window seeing out to the castle gardens.

The Queen sipped her soup. "I was hoping he would come back by dinner."

"If you don't mind me saying your majesty, I was hoping he would come back so I could tell him that I'm trying to understand. Now I just want to punch him for not coming back and getting the whole table worried." Knuckles hit the table angrily. The dishes shook just enough that everyone tried to steady the table.

"I just want to apologise." Manic said staring at his empty plate. The ebony hedgehog looked down at the green one, and mumbled something like 'Idiots the whole family is full of idiots.'

"Oh sush Shadow you're just jealous." Rouge shushed.

Tails was messing with the Miles Electric ™, hitting it every few times. "I don't understand this energy…" he said under his breath.

Seemed like the Queen was the only one eating. Suddenly Sonia's head shot up like a bullet. "Heh, what sis,did you realize you were slouchin'?"

"No, no, it sounded like something heavy fell outside."

"Could just be a tree branch, sis."

 _I'm an idoit...I was supposed to land on that lower piece of roof. Then I would jump down. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I always land on my feet- No wait, that's wrong._ Sonic inwardly groaned. First clutching his stomach then his head. Everything hurt just a little. Well, more than a little. More like a lot. Green eyes scanned around him. He saw a tree. Crawling towards it slowly, Sonic tried to keep his eyes from crossing. Maybe that fall did a little more than he thought. Maybe he needed to be more careful. Maybe he should find a way inside the castle. Standing up, he had reached the tree. His hand went up and went through the leaves. It touched something.

A small nick sound sounded. Looking at it revealed an apple. Sonic liked apples. Taking a bite made him realise how hungry he was. Everything was spinning. He put his hands out to steady himself and turned around. _Hmm...that's a giant fuzzy light. Let's go._

Tails rearranged the numbers for what seemed like the fourth time. .TAPTAPTAPTAP. The fox scowled at everything trying to find the source of the noise. Baby Blue eyes scanned over to the window. Tails looked back at his ME before snapping his head up to see.

"Sonic!?"

The whole group turned to the window. Sonic was there tapping the window repeatedly. However he seemed out of focus. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's let him in!" Sonia said already walking over.

Sonic was out of focus. It was clear now to everyone. He had trouble focusing. Sonic, himself seemed to know this. They sat him at the table. He was gnawing at an apple.

"Sonic? Dude, are you alright?" Manic said chewing the end of fork.

"Yesss… Imma fin. Dontcha worry… Manic?" He asked uncertain.

"Sonic look at me, I'm going to be looking at your eyes, okay bro?" Tails put a hand a on his brother's chin.

"Okay. Tailzz...I'm sssso ssssorry. That I did-did-didn't tell you guyssss."

"It's okay Sonic, I'll yell at you when you don't have a concussion."

He smiled half heartedly at his little bro. "Way Passst Coool."

"How did he get a concussion in the first place?" Aleena said worriedly.

"He's an idiot." Shadow said with less enthusiasm as he watched the hedgehog trying to pick up a glass of water.

"Yes, that doesn't mean Sonic isn't careful… Actually nevermind, Sonic and careful shouldn't be in the same sentence." Knuckles said with hands on hips.

"Knuckie sweetie, he's usually more careful than this, what did he-" Rouge was cut off by the cracking of glass. Sonic had shattered the glass, and now...now, there was glass in his hand. The blue hedgehog's eyes widened at this. "I ssswear, by Baldy Mc Nossshair, that I d-didn't mean to-to, I swear, please d-don't hurt me." Sonic's eyes watered. Whether it be that he was confused and had a concussion or he had glass stuck in hand.

"I told you it wasn't just a tree branch, Manic."

"Yes, it's a concussed blue hedgehog."

 **I promised reactions, which should be next chapie. Now I'm doing a bit of advertising, my fanfiction The Faker is ending soon, and...well, Could you go read and review. Pretty sure it was my first published fan fiction. If you don't like it tell me. If you do, do tell me? Please and thank you. If not, just enjoy this story.**

 **Darkstar248: Lol, I also have to find the time to write. Sometimes I'm just doing some other stuff, when I should be writing. I also tend to write short chapters, even though I strive for 1,000 words.**

 **oceanera12: Actually I was parodying the doctor phrase so. Yes, if just the people who were behind the idiot would tell us about the 25 anniversary game...ahem I mean, you know whatever.**

 **GamerGirl597: Shhh... don't tell anyone. *Wink Wink***

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: I try to say my preferred version, so you can see through my eyes! Actually not really just a little insight from me.**

 **Kay, just going to say the song thing. I know it's a zone but whatever. Tidal Tempest from Sonic CD, and this time it's the US version, the JP version doesn't work really with this chapter, Quantum27 Out!**


	8. Unawakening Float

Sonic hurt in two very specific places. His hand and his head. The dull throbbing in his head pounded like a drum. The stinging in his hand wasn't too bad. Opening his eyes in the first time, since, well, he didn't know the last time he'd been conscious.

"Sonic! Dude you're awake!" The blue blur squinted his eyes to look at his brother through the sunshine. Morning.

"Manic? Wha-Wait, what happened?"

Manic's pink eyes widened, "You don't remember what happened?"

"Uh, no, just something about straight jackets and imbeciles. Care to fill in?"

"Well," The drumster sat down on the couch Sonic was laying on, "You may not be happy about the info you revealed."

"Oh. Great."

"Heh, yeah, I know it dude. Look let's just start after you broke that glass."

"Just hold still Sonic, I'll have this stitched up in no time." Tails was sitting by the bed Sonic laid on. Supplies for stitches scattered everywhere. "Tailssss, ssshut up, I know okaaay?" Tails said nothing, only having a tight smile at his lips to keep from laughing.

"This is quite a big room." Knuckles said leaning against one of the walls. Indeed it was a big room, it looked like a living room and bedroom smashed together. There was a giant bed and a fireplace with coffee table and four couches. A balcony was on the side of the room, and there was bookcases to the left of it. There were two doors at each side of the fireplace.

"A quarantine room for the sick. It has all you need, a bedroom, plenty of books, a small kitchen and of course a bathroom." Queen Aleena said standing in the doorway. "You'll have to excuse me, I'm horrible with blood, I'll be back soon." she paused for a moment then turned.

"Okay, that woman's got a secret if I suspect it." Rouge said putting a hand on her hip.

"She is telling the truth though, mother can't stand the sight of blood." Sonia said flippantly as she sat on one of the loafers.

Sonic groaned loudly. He bite his lip, so hard he could probably break skin. "Shadow, come over and distract him." The young fox kit called still focused with needle in hand.

"Why."

"Because I said so."

"Such a good reas-" Sonic let out a high pitched whine. His other hand automatically flying to grab anything but his hurt hand. "Sorry, I found another piece of glass. Shadow!"

The dark hedgehog huffed lightly and strode over. "You're an idiot."

Smiling, the hedgehog's eyes glinted, forming an idea, "You've been sssssaying that a lot, missster, try to be more creative, ddduude."

"What."

"Come on Shadow, just humor him." Rouge said smiling.

"You're a Faker."

"Oh come on Ssshhads, I came up with that."

"Fine, imbecile, jerk, moron, nitwit, stupid, twit, blockhead, bonehead, dumbbell-" Sonic let out a groan and grabbed one of Shadow's hands.

He squeezed his rival's hand, "Don't forget, thick, duuullll, witlessss, moronic, deranged, Tailssss!"

"Since when am I an insult." the fox said straight faced. The ebony hedgehog swatted the blue blur's hand away from him, but he held fast. "Come on Faker, can't handle a little pain."

"Oh, rub it innn, Sssstupid Ultimate Lifeform! It's nooot like you care how muuch it hurt me whhen you fell from ARRrrrkk!" Shadow's eyes widened and stepped back, as the blue blur passed out.

"Great job Shadow. Now we'll just have to make sure he doesn't rip out the stitches."

"We should probably rest." Sonia said rubbing her eyes.

"Sis, I'm not tired!"

"Oh shut up Manic."

"Hm, Tails?" Knuckles asked from across the room. "Yeah?"

"Could you put a mini straight jacket on his hand?"

"Okay, I think Sonia's right, we should take some naps or something."

"Nice that someone agrees with me."

Manic awoke to screaming. "NO, STOP, DON'T HURT ME, I'M SORRY I LOST IT! I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER LOSING MY MEDALLION!"

"Wha? Sonic, wha's with the screaming."

"Sonic it's okay, it's not real, it's okay." Tails was already by Sonic's side.

"Tails what's wrong with him?" Sonia asked, as Sonic calmed down slowly. Tails eyed her and explained still calming Sonic down.

"I'm sorry, Sonic I forgot you have night terrors when you sleep on really soft surfaces, because you you're so used to hard surfaces. I'm sorry," Sonic's eyes were wide open, his breathing shallow, "Sonia how comfortable are the couches?"

"Not as comfortable as the bed he's on." whispered the maroon hedgehog.

"Let's, let's move him over there then. He's already falling back asleep."

"Right. Sonia, did you hear what he said about his medallion…?"

"Yeah."

Shadow and Knuckles moved the dosing hedgehog over to one of the loafers. Rouge grabbed a blanket, tucking Sonic in a caterpillar cocoon. "Medallion?" The mobian bat said after she tucked him in.

"Yeah, dudette, you didn't notice ours?" The drumster said holding the silver drum on a chain up.

"We can transform them into actual instruments, but it's been harder without Sonic to do it."

"That's it!" Tails said slapping his forehead, "The high energy."

"I also sensed high amounts of chaos energy." The ultimate lifeform added.

"Oh, sugah, what are we gonna do with him?" Rouge asked.

Sonic slapped his forehead with his good hand. "Stupid night terrors. Did I do anything else that was stupid?"

"Welll…"

"Manic."

"Right, right, after that, you fell back to sleep and then, you woke up again."

The blue blur struggled back awake. However instead of screams, his eyes just blankly at the ceiling. Suddenly those eyes shot towards his adopted brother. "Why aren't you angry."

"Huh, Sonic oh you're awa-"

"Why aren't you **angry."** The hero sat up, glaring as though he was a villain.

"Angry about what?"

"About this! About **me!** They were angry," he gestured to his siblings, "Shadow's always angry, so you should be too."

"What do I have to do with this?" Shadow asked angrily crossing his hands over his chest.

"I **hate how you're not angry!"** The azure hedgehog stood up, only to fall back onto the couch. He shook his head trying to clear the thoughts of anger. "Why can't I be angry at myself…?" He shook as silent sobs rang through the air.

Sonia sat down and wrapped her hand around her brother. She hummed softly, running her hands through his quills. "Tell me something Sonic, anything to make you feel better."

"I," he paused uncertain to continue, "I still write songs. I just don't have a-a," he hiccuped through his tears, "guitar, I've written themes for zones, and for my friends and adventures. I've probably written more themes for myself, well I guess mostly I write for myself cause it's the only person I can share with. Myself. Heh. Silly, huh."

"No, no, it's not silly at all brother. What's your favorite theme for yourself."

"It Doesn't Matter."

"Oh, okay then…"

"No, it's literally called It Doesn't Matter."

"That makes sense, for you at least, I'd call it something different."

"You would. I'd sing it for you if I had a guitar- er, I mean, did, well-"

"I know you don't have your medallion."

"Oh...okay. Could you hum some more, please, it's nice. Yes, that's good thank you."

The other mobians watched as Sonia hummed and stroked her brother. He slowly fell back to sleep once again.

 **Feels like I haven't updated in forever. I dunno why.**

 **Anyway got a question. How do you guys feel about cursing? Simply because of Shadow, and the fact there's a character who curses a lot, might come later (points to whoever guesses). I will not use the f-bomb or anything, though, I might use some words. Most of them will be 'darn it' cause Shadow.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: I wanted to put Sonic in a position he couldn't control anything.**

 **Darkstar248: I thought the whole insults part because of your comment. Hopefully Shadz, wasn't as annoying.**

 **Oceanera12: I've never had a concussion. Did I write it good? Well, despite the fact most of this is Sonic being loopy, I couldn't show him having a killer headache. Yet.**

 **Unawakening Float is from Secret Rings. The music from that game is awesome. Actually scratch that. All the games have good music. Quanty Out!**


	9. Event Sadness

Sonic stared at his hand. It hadn't occurred when Manic told the story that they wound up eventually using Knuckles' straight jacket idea. Medical tape, and possibly a brace was on his hand. He didn't know why they thought it was a good idea but, considering the past few days none of this was a good idea. "Are you going to go out in the garden, too?" Sonia asked.

"Uh, sure, I never did see the garden very clearly." his head was still sore, he winced at the sound of his own voice.

His sister sighed, "Are you sure you don't want any pain meds?"

" Nah, I've got a high pain tolerance." he said smiling. Just as about he was going to open the door to the garden , she stopped him.

"It's-It's cold out shall I fetch you a jacket?"

"Uhh, well," he chuckled, "I'm pretty tolerant to the cold too…"

"Sonic." she said grabbing his shoulder, "How did you lose your medallion?" He laughed nervously, "I don't know. I kept in the most safe place I knew and now...I don't know I lost it years ago."

"Where was your safe place?"

"A secret compartment in my shoes. I like never take them off so, for me at that time it was the safest place." She smiled sadly, hugging him slowly.

"You're an idiot."

"Chaos, I'd have never guessed!" The azure hedgehog said sarcastically. "You coming outside too?"

"No. I'm going to keep a friend on your friends Knuckles and Rouge. They're going around the castle today."

"Ah...treasure hunting probably."he said, using his free hand to ruffle his sister's hair.

"Quit it you rude thing! Go outside and spend some time with Manic and Mom." she said literally pushing him out the door, somehow in the process managing to get a jacket on his shoulders.

"Woah." Sonic span around just managing to catch himself and steady his balance. His gaze went back to the door, he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. It was a little cold but nothing he couldn't handle normally, he'd wear the jacket just because. Pulling the jacket more comfortably over his shoulders he took a good look at it. _Is this a suit jacket? Dear Chaos Sonia what goes on in your head?_

Sonic ran over to the apple tree he had seen before. His ebony counterpart was under it, his arms crossed. _How typical. He's such an idiot sometimes… oh gosh it's contagious!_ Reaching up Sonic grabbed an apple, and chomped down on it. "You're disgusting, Faker."

"Sorry, apples are lovely! Apples are great! Apples are like oxygen!" Sonic said sarcastically, waving his arms bigger and ending it poking the other hedgehog in the shoulder.

"I've never even seen you eat apples as you do with chilli dogs." he replied rolling his eyes.

"Ah, you didn't know me when I used to eat them like oxygen, ya' see when you have a fast metabolism, you need more fatty foods. At the time, when I was eating a lot of apples that's basically what my Doctor told me."

Shadow's eyes narrowed, "How ironic."

Sonic shrugged, taking another large bite of his apple. Usually he would have been tossing it between his hands but seeing as the situation prevailed, he couldn't do that. Emerald eyes shot to a sound coming from the door. Manic and Tails came out, in deep conversation.

"...right, so chaos energy isn't that dangerous, if you know what you're doing. That's neat, dude."

"Yeah, there's a couple theories about how it works. However the best one isn't a theory 's something an ancient echidna named Tikal told us. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart."

"Ancient Echidna? Woah, dude, you guys have to tell me some stories."

"I'll leave that to Sonic, he tells them with so many details, even when he wasn't there in that part of the adventure!"

"Ah, little bro, you're so kind!" Sonic called to him. Tails stopped in his tracks.

"Are you wearing a suit jacket."

"Hm," Sonic looked down, smiling as he did so, "I hadn't noticed. Talkin' chaos energy you two? Well, Knuckles has a few theories of his own if you're wondering."

"That knucklehead? Really dude?" Manic asked taking out drumsticks and twiddling them.

"Dude, only I call him Knucklehead!" The blue hedgehog responded shaking his hips sassily.

"You two imbeciles need to stop saying 'dude'." Shadow said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Never duuuude!" the drumster replied wittedly. Sonic's eyes wandered from the conversation. He looked over to a bush. And saw boots. He moved away from the others. He kept moving until he saw the rest. It was a woman wearing gardening clothes, colored brown. There was a large sunhat on her head. She turned her head.

"Mom? You garden?" Queen Aleena looked up from gardening. "Oh. Sonic. I, yes, yes I do." Her son kneeled down and picked up a shovel. "Sonic? What are you doing?"

"The least I could do is help you garden. I- uh, Mom?" She took his face in her hands. Her smile was kind, and she put her forehead against his. "I don't know you as well as your siblings but I love you, so, so much. You're just like your father...I-I need to go, Sonic, queen duties."

Sonic's eyes widened as the queen got up and brushed off her pants. She was seemingly gone as to Sonic things froze for a second, or a million years.

 _Father? She actually could talk about father? Uncle Chuck_ _ **never**_ _talked him. What if I got her to talk about him? Could I? Heh, that would be great._

"Sonic, are you okay?" he heard Manic say to him. "Uh...yeah sure. Sure, Manic." He looked towards the castle, to where his mother's 'duties' were. He bite his lip, _Maybe Rouge was right about her being her, being up to something?_

"Rouge!" Knuckles growled through his teeth. "Maybe we shouldn't be in the royal treasury room?"

"Please Knuckie honey, I'm not gonna steal anything, I've seen much better than this." Rouge replied looking at a glass case with a crown in it.

"Yes but it is a little suspicious considering, Sonic called you two treasure hunters!"

Said two treasure hunters, turned to the now open doorway. Sonia stood there, hands on hips. "I suppose you are right Rouge, our royal artifacts are poor in quality, however we consider shields and swords better than any crown."

"Huh, so that's why it looked almost like a royal armory instead." the red mobian said putting a hand on his chin.

"Yes, it's because of the great war, Knuckie, don't you read the history books."

He frowned, "Don't call me such a thing."

"Isn't a pet name normal for couples?" Sonia asked.

The two turned both blushing red. "We're not a couple!" Knuckles said while at the same time Rouge said "It's complicated!"

"I see...anyway, how about I take you two on a tour, our jems may be of lower quality, but our architecture of the castle is nothing to laugh about."

"Sure, this room's creeping me out anyway." Rouge pushed Knuckles jokingly after he said that.

Just about as they were about to leave, Knuckles turned his face paling considerably. "What is it?" Sonia asked concerned.

"Nothing, I just swear I felt some burst of chaos energy...must have just been a chill running up my spine."

"Alright Knuckie, let's just get going." Rouge patted him reassuringly. "Right." He took a deep breath. _I just swear I felt...It dosen't matter._

 **Hey guys. I didn't update for a while simply cause I was finishing my other story, soo...yay! That and life. School's almost over however, if fact tomorrow's the last day, I don't even have school today, simply cause the teacher's are getting report cards ready. Also chapters might take longer simply, I wasn't satisfied with getting under 1,000 words, so. Yeah. Also, guys, THANK YOU for following and stuff, there's like only 9 chapies! Guys? Thank you. So, So much!**

 **Did anyone else have problems with viewing the reviews? That happened for like a week and I had to check my e-mail just to see 'em. That and seeing other stories saying they had the same problem just got on my nerves. I checked fiction press and they didn't say anything, and really!? Rant over. Sorry.**

 **Darkstar248: Glad you thought so!**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: I'm just going to assume you're saying good job about the whole chapter? Thanks though.**

 **Oceanera12: Sounds bad. That's why I was asking...I'll probably just mention them cursing then, okay?**

 **.Fan: Well, here's more.**

 **Considering I'm naming the chapters after Sonic music some of them are bound to have weird names. Just look up Sonic Adventure-Event Sadness for the song. It's very pretty.**

 **That's all for now folks! Quantum27 Out!**


	10. Worth A Chance

_Watching the Faker has my curiosity heightened. It's also obvious that the Faker is coming to similar conclusions about his mother. He's becoming suspicious. I must admit in my report to GUN, I didn't report my suspicions. Perhaps I am getting fond of my adventures with the Faker, as to not report to them. Or perhaps, perhaps Rouge was right. Am I growing jealous of him? Ah, Manic is going over to the Faker. Wonder what's it's about._

"Sonic are you okay?"

"Uh ...yeah sure. Sure, Manic." _Did the Faker just bite his lip?_

Sonic shivered, _He's not cold, he's got to be acting._ "Wha? Guys I think we should go inside. Something doesn't feel right." The blue hedgehog was shaking now.

"Sonic, bro?" Tails asked, his enlarging in worry.

"I dunno, it's reall-really c-cold… T-Tails." The azure hedgehog tugged the suit jacket in, at the way he was going he was going to rip it.

Then suddenly Shadow felt it. He should have been able to feel it first. He was stronger in chaos energy. Wasn't he?

Both blue and black hedgehogs clutched their heads. Shadow just brought a hand to his head, while Sonic however fell into both his brother's arms.

 _Seemingly. Seemingly, can y-_

Then it ended. Just as suddenly as it started. "Shadow...Shadow...Shadow...did, did you hear that?"

Shadow let out a curse, then turned and picked Sonic up by his shoulders, "How did you sense it before me!?" he practically yelled it. Why? Because Shadow the Ultimate Lifeform was terribly scared.

"I, you have too much of a handle on it, that-that, you tuned it out? " he paused then in a whisper, "Shadz? Did you hear that voice?"

"Sonic?" Both brothers asked. "Sonic I felt like a twinge of chaos energy," Tails replied his eyebrow twitching, "Probably being exposed to so much over the years." he mumbled the last part.

"What are we talking about? Chaos Energy?" Manic asked bringing out his drumsticks and twiddling them worriedly.

"A surge by the looks of it." Tails said brushing off Sonic's suit jacket, as Shadow's tense fingers relaxed and let go of said suit jacket.

"Where'd it come from?" The green hedgehog questioned.

"The castle by the feels of it. It's already fading so quickly already…" Shadow shook his head.

"Wait, Knux and everyone else is in the castle!" Sonic panicked. "Let's go!"

Before Sonic could even start running, Shadow grabbed him. "You're walking Faker. Maybe because lately you've been a walking catastrophe, lately."

"Heh,heh…" the blue hedgehog chuckled embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Knuckles had drifted away from the 'group'. Too much girl talk for him. That and the fact he was still spooked by that 'chill'. He knew it had to be a chaos spike of some kind. Maybe he was just a bit superstitious, but honestly he knew it wasn't just that. He walked down the hallway, deep in the thought. He even tried to connect with the Master Emerald. Wait, the Master Emerald? What if the Master Emerald's just having a hissy fit?

"Oof!" Knuckles had run into someone. "Tails? What are you doing on the floor?"

"Funny Knuckles. Funny. Look are Sonia and Rouge-" Sonic started talking fast.

"Yes they're fine, so you...guys felt it too?"

Shadow nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Look guys, I'm just going to check with my own eyes, and maybe take a run at the same time." Sonic was just about to lift his legs to start running, when Shadow grabbed him.

"Geez. Shadow. Geez."

"Sorry bro, we're walking." Tails said patting his brothers back reassuringly.

"Yeah bro, he's right." Manic raised an eyebrow, at Tails after he said that. The green hedgehog was growing fond of Tails. The group continued on. Little conversation happened, some little comments here and there, but otherwise...nothing really. Everyone was stuck in their own thoughts.

However… **Several Zones Away**

Pacing, Pacing, Pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. Silver walls, with a blue tint. A bed. A very uncomfortable bed. Orange clothes. A prison cell. The very fact that _he_ of all people was still in this cell. How did he even get here? Well, it was his own fault he supposed. He knew who he truly blamed. Several people in fact.

He kicked the bed away, leaning against the wall. Sighing he glared at the holographic cell wall. The only entrance, the only exit. "Sue me, but I might get a pardon for good behavior, considering it's impossible to do anything fun around here."

"I highly doubt that." he didn't look up. That idiot was visiting him again.

"Oh really, you're the one who's trying to get me to go to counselling."

"I see some good in you."

"Just like every other version of you." he mumbled.

"I think we both know I can hear your mumbling."

He shrugged. A silence ensued. "So...helmet head, anyone poisoned your coffee?"

The other chuckled lightly, "No. Everyone knows my reputation. I can always tell if someone is trying to spike my coffee. Even with just some hot sauce or something."

"Right. Get out of here. I don't need your pity."

"You say that every time." However the other still turned away and the sound of footsteps confirming it.

 **Back a couple Zones**

They were back in the 'sick' room. The large room was convenient. The past hour they had been discussing theories about what had happened. Though it was hard for Sonia, Manic and Rouge didn't feel anything. However it was obvious that it still happened.

Sonia had her blue brother's head in her lap. He had the suit jacket curled around him. She absentmindedly ran her hands through his quills. Unknowingly she had ruffled some of his front, causing a puff of blue to appear similar to her own quills.

"Sonia!" He sat up suddenly, brushing it back straight. "You know I had it when people mess with my 'do'!" As if to protect himself he rapped the suit jacket around him tighter.

"Oh please Blue. We have bigger problems on our gloves!" The white bat practically growled.

"Yes Rouge. However we don't even know if it's a problem. It might be a normal thing around here." Shadow said waving his hands dramatically, to establish his point.

"I hope not. Seeing you two get like that was scary." The young fox kit said his eyes steady on the Miles Electric ™ .

"I don't think it is anyway. Someone strong in chaos energy would have noticed by now." Manic said scratching his scalp with his drumstick.

"It doesn't make me any less worried." Sonia said putting a finger to her temple.

"I think we need to take a breath. Sonia, could you summon your keyboard?" The maroon hedgehog sat open mouthed. "Just do it Sonia."

"Alright…?" Everyone but the other siblings watched in awe as she summoned the keyboard. It was a deep purple color and was curved just enough, it would be perfect to play standing up.

"You're not playing my keyboard with an injured hand!" Sonia said as he was about to put his hands on it.

"Right, I'll just use my other one. My left hand. Not my injured hand. Which is dominant. Oh stop smirking Manic, not everyone is ambidextrous." The blue hedgehog scowled. "Look I'll play with one hand...Sonia if you can do try to pick it up and start playing too?"

"Sonic, not everyone can learn to play by ear." Manic replied for her. The drumster's smirk had seemed to grow louder somehow.

"Fine. Fine. I'll just try my best. Don't laugh at how gushy it is."

He put his hands on the keyboard and started to play, humming out a tune and,

 _Goodbyes are part of time  
A part of moving forward  
But ways are lost ahead  
They're all blue and blurred_

He winked at this, the other's were shocked how serious it had turned out to be. __

_It's the price of being aware  
But too afraid it all might die  
Some things they never mend  
I know I'm never the same again_

 __

 _Day by day only time will tell if it's meant to be  
I'm yours alone even if you're not with me  
For you are my why, my why I breathe  
Tomorrow let it be the rain that falls to make it up to you  
Fore all I never said_

Sonic smiled sadly...Sonia managed to start playing with him. __

_All I never said_

 __Manic brought out a part of his drums and played along a little.

 _A shrine of memories  
I dream just to remember  
But all just trapped in time  
And my eyes get blurred_

 _It's for being unaware  
I run away from things like that  
Didn't know of a way to stay  
Though I never had felt that way_

 _Not a day goes by without you the queen of my heart  
I'll stand alone however long it takes  
Only you can make any sense to me  
Though now apart maybe somehow it could be_

 _Only time could tell if it's meant to be  
I'm yours alone even if you're not with me  
You will always be, be why I breathe  
Wish tomorrow would be that day that comes to make it up to you  
For all I never did_

 _Let me make it up to you  
Love is worth a chance_

 _Love is worth a chance_

The room was silent. The siblings retracted their instruments. "Blue...that was beautiful."

"Thanks Rouge." Sonic smiled sadly.

"Sonic...why did you write it?"

"Well...on one of my adventures, I met a girl named Shahra. At one point she had been in love with someone bad. She thought if she helped him achieve what he wanted he would love her...again? I don't know the whole story. Maybe no one will. I just wondered. If he could have made it up...what he would have said. I-, Look guys I don't always write super mushy stuff… It's usually really rockish. Kinda, sorta? Well um, besides that one adventure. Or maybe some of Amy's themes. I should stop talking." Sonic stopped his rambling and looked and his friends. They were open mouthed.

"Guys?"

 **Heya guys! Before we get hasty, I have a question! What do you guys always want to see in a fic like this? The reason I started this fic was because surprisingly there's not a lot of Underground\Mainstream. That or they're not finished... I kinda have a plot, but I do love it when people send me ideas.**

 **Insane . Sonic . Fan : Sorry that it cut your name out last chapter. What about do you love? Any specifics?**

 **Darkstar248: Thanks. Actually I don't find it hard. I don't base it on the title of the song (For example last chapter the title was a bit weird but the song fit) I base it on how it sounds, so technically the title is a song recommendation. Or in this case it's because it was sung in chapie.**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: Yes...not very good...plot development! Oh no!**

 **Oceanera12: Do you know who you're talking to? I log in only about 10% of the time, it's sad. 'Kay keep that in mind, besides I thought of a few brillant gags that might work with no cursing. Well it was a suit** ** _jacket_** **, and it was Sonia!**

 **Worth A Chance is what Sonic sang...and it's from Secret Rings. Which has a good soundtrack. Mostly because it's all on the playlist I listen too but we'll ignore that. It's so pretty... Quanty Out!**


	11. Endless Mine

" _Jules…? What are you doing under there?" The blue hedgehog knocked his head from under the machine. His black eyes looked up. His right eye was a lighter grey color._

" _Chuck! You know I can't see anything from the right side." he put a hand on his knee, rubbing his head where it was bumbed._

" _Sorry sometimes I forget." the other blue hedgehog pulled his brother up. "I guess that's what we got for being royal scientists, ey?" Jules joked._

" _So, I'm assuming you did something and had to fix it." Chuck jabbed his in the stomach. He was the older of the two brothers. His fabulous brown lushful moustache had a few grey hairs in it. As for Jules, he was about ten years younger. He had a brown tuft of hair, with no grey hairs whatsoever. He was very juvenile compared to his brother._

" _Yeah...say, have you a quantum stabilizer anywhere?"_

" _Only about 27 in stock right now, why do you ask?" The older one asked._

" _Well, see, I came up with this idea, that would involve some-"_

" _Jules, you're going to work yourself to death, we're going to get some lunch, and then you'll tell me what's on your mind."_

The computer screen flashed. NO DATA FOUND. The sound clicking of keys went through the air. It's screen was green, but every time the message flashed the screen turned an awful red. ERROR. "No! It's the only way he'll trust me. I need to earn his trust to tell him. Tell him the truth. Why am I even trying. I-I could get someone-"

The screen flashed as the person slammed the keyboard. "I wish you were here honey. You'd be able to do this…Huh?" DATA FOUND

"Thank Chaos, I thou-" they paused for a split second, "Scanner's picking something up? What on Mobius? I can't read this! Honey why did you do this to me, and have to put it in binary?" The person cursed aloud.

"This is going to be a long night."

Sonic didn't feel okay. Too many compliments for his taste. That and they were only on his voice. Somewhere in the middle things had drifted to an actual conversation. "Guys? Guys? Hey!" that snapped their attention back to him.

"I'm glad you think my voice is the bee's knees, however back to the chaos spike. Would you guys not tell mom."

"Why don't any of you trust her?" Sonia asked biting her lip.

"I don't know." The blue blur replied leaning against her shoulder, "Will you still do it though? Until we figure this whole thing out better." She nodded; there was a chorus of murmurs of agreement.

"If we're going to be staying here awhile, I do need some clothes." Rouge put a hand on her hip. Sonic smiled wickedly. He set off a sonic boom, the ground shaking a little. Then he was back in a flash. Slowly, all the eyes in the room stared at him at the same time. Tails crossed his arms putting a stank eye on his brother.

"How'd you get across the ocean?" He asked his eyes drifting to several suitcases at his brother's feet.

"You can run across water if you're fast enough."

"Yeah right. You wouldn't make it across the entire ocean."

"So, I went to Christmas Island, South Island and then to the mainland. Grabbed our stuff first, then Knux's, 'cause he kinda lives there forty percent of the time. Went Rouge's apartment, using our emergency key, grabbed her emergency cases-"

"How'd you get in my apartment Faker?"

"I know the numbers to your padlock?"

"How in the world do you know that?" the red mobian asked. Which didn't help considering at the same time the blue mobian said "Don't ask."

"'Don't Ask?' What's that supposed to mean?" Rouge asked placing a hand on her hip.

"It means that you Don't Ask. Period." Sonic replied taking out an apple. A pillow was thrown. "Hey!?"

"You're getting obsessed with apples, idiot." Manic replied.

"Since when did you turn into Shadz?"

"Since when did you become fixated with keeping the doctor away."

"Manic?"

"Yea-Oof!" He was hit square in the face with a pillow.

"Think fast!"

"Oh I'm getting you Sonic! PILLOW FIGHT!"

The brothers went around the room throwing a pillows. Sonia was hit in the face, she laughed before throwing a pillow of her own. She hit Knuckles, which caused Tails also to join in. Rouge who didn't usually do things like this, was even getting in it. Shadow was walking slowly around the room, occasionally throwing a pillow back at them.

The blue mobian took a breath. He wished that it could be like this all the time. There was one problem; doubting.

" _I don't know where you come up with this stuff Jules. Being able to run at the speed of sound?_ _ **Run?**_ "

" _Think of the possibilities though! It's just an idea, but anyone who could run that fast could protect Mobotropolis! We wouldn't need to lose any lives if we ever go to war!"_

" _Even if we had someone who could run at the speed of sound, they wouldn't be able to fight a war on their own."_

" _Yes...yes. I suppose. Look, help me Charles. It sounds crazy but it needs to happen." he put a hand on his brother's shoulder._

" _Right. Right. I don't even know how to start, but…" he nodded, " We could make it work. Yes. However don't you think we should look at what the King wants us to look at."_

" _Yes, a project from that wretched place. How'd we even get anything from there."_

" _I don't know, and I don't really want to know."_

Aleena peeked into the room. A soft chuckle escaped. The room was a mess; pillow feathers everywhere, all the young ones sleeping in different places. Did-Yes, they knocked over one of the couches. The fox and her Manic were sleeping on the bed together. Sonic was on the floor, Sonia laying on top of him. The bat was sleeping on one of the remaining couches. Where was the-

"Why do you keep avoiding him?" Aleena wiped around, the dark hedgehog had somehow gotten behind him.

"At first I thought it was the faker being an idiot. Now, I'm sure of it. You're scared of him aren't you. All your years wishing for him to come home, you in actuality were glad he wasn't here. You're hiding something." Those crimson eyes. She could swear she'd seen them before. Though she had no ide-

She gasped "The Ultimate Lifeform? Jules said that the original project never happened."

"Wha? Don't change the subject. What are you hiding from Sonic." Shadow growled. This woman was making him uneasy.

"This makes this all the more complicated." she said to herself, "You stay away from my son." The queen growled back.

"Sorry, but I think you should be the one to stay away from him." He wiped a hand through his quills.

"What are you saying."

"I'm staying stay away from my Faker." Though Shadow didn't really realize that he had said 'my', he meant it. He didn't trust this woman with anything. This is why he shouldn't have gotten attached to the faker. He scoffed as he reentered the room. "My Faker? What's wrong with me?" He growled.

"I'll be yours if you want me to." Sonic looked up at him from under his sister.

"Are you flirting with me?"

Green eyes rolled.

"Did you hear wha-" The blue blur nodded. Shadow's eyebrows scrunched. "Still...flirting?"

"Go jump in a well."

 **I have this headcanon that Sonic 'accidently' flirts. Sorry, if you're guys are getting a sonadow theme or anything. It's supposed to be a brotherly relationship, and I just made a romance joke. What. Is. Wrong. With. Me. Well, sorry if you are getting that theme, it's unintended, I promise, just because it's one ship that I like- I'm stopping now.**

 **If it feels that I'm pumping our chapters, it's cause it's summer. It's really easy to now. Also (AGGRESSIVELY THROWS PLOT STUFF AT READERS!)**

 **Oceanera12: Well I don't know who you're thinking of. However if you're thinking of who I'm think, he won't be here long, but for the plot he will show up. Yeah...the chaos energy, is very plot important.**

 **Darkstar248: I don't know how long this will be...(looks at other fics) *shrugs. I could use other songs, however, I always feel kinda odd when other fics do that, when I don't know the song. I might do that, but only if it's very very plot important.**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: Well I hope that most people like all the chapters.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. maybe check out my other stories? no. okay i'll go in a corner again.**

 **Anyway the song...(goes to look up a song) is ENDLESS MINE. From Sonic the Hedgehog 3. I suggest you listen it for only reason, at some parts it weirdly sounds like City Escape.**

 **Quantum27 OUT!**


	12. Hidden Palace Zone (Unused)

"FORE!" The ball went flying over the garden's wall. Sonic put a hand at his eyes just to see it through the sun. Sonia looked out from the door of the castle. "What are you doing?" the sister asked walking over.

"Playing golf." Sonic smiled proudly as if he was a toddler reciting his alphabet. His sister put a hand on his shoulder.

"With a croquet racket?" her eyes were smiling. "Oh." he looked down at the club, only to find it was indeed a croquet racket. Raising an eyebrow he brought it up to his face as if inspecting it closer would change the fact. Sonia let out a soft laugh, as her brother's face filled with confusion. He scoffed at her, "Hey. I honestly thought this was golf club."

"I don't think you even know how to play golf." she pushed him lightly. His face morphed into one of mock shock.

"You don't think I can play golf!?" he asked over exaggeratedly. The azure hedgehog smiled wickedly and aimed the racket at his sister. "Don't hit me with it!" She jumped away as he mockingly swung a little.

"You know I do know how to play golf. It's not as boring as on TV or anything...but it's still kinda boring. I usually come up with my own rules."

"I don't think hitting it out of balance counts." she said; glancing at the garden wall.

"Yeah well…" he drifted off looking at his once stitched hand. Tails had taken off the stitches earlier in the morning. He flexed it, feeling his skin stretch from under his glove. At least he didn't have the mini straight jacket anymore.

"Having a hard time measuring your strength?" she chuckled, "I can't believe how fast you were able to get the stitches off."

"Yeah well, uh, chaos energy. I usually heal fast. Also, yes, you would not believe how not doing anything with your hand even for just a few days." Sonic sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just, I've been stupid since the moment I got here. First running off, instead of facing you guys, falling off a roof, breaking a glass, and yesterday evening, I accidentally flirted with Shadow."

"Accidently?" Sonia asked smiling in the spite of it.

"Yes," he scowled at his sister, "I haven't done that since that one time with Fang the Sni- Why am I telling you this?"

"I don't know?" her grin was stretched against her face.

"Look, I'll tell you this, I can count on my fingers all the times I accidentally flirted, all the rest was intentional." he grabbed a ball out of a bag on the ground. They were at least golf balls. He positioned and got ready to swing.

"So you've been in relationships?"

"Yeah...yeah, Sally... I kinda had a thing with Sara, and of course Elise...but something happened so none worked out. Then…"he close his eyes and and swung "*Tiara." The ball flew higher than the last. Sonic closed his eyes, as if reliving memories.

"Did something happen with-"

"Yes." he opened his eyes and straightened his back, "Relationships don't work for me okay? Just-Just stop asking…" The blue hedgehog threw the racket to the ground. Smirked at it, then turned on his heel towards the castle door.

"Sonic? Is...Tiara, alive?" The blue hedgehog paused for a moment, his head turned. Sonia could only see his emerald green eyes. Before the he could reply from one of the castle's windows came out a yellow fox head.

"Guys? You might want to come to the throne room." Sonic quickly put on a mask; with a smile, and a thumbs up he called up cheerfully, "Roger!" The golden fox head went back inside. Sonic smiled at his sister, albeit rather scarily and gestured for her to follow him. Sonia only swallowed, though on the surface he seemed to be someone she knew. Deep inside he was so much more complicated. Perhaps that was her mistake. To think that her brother was just someone who was shallow like that. Sonic was a person. Sonic **is** a person. The thing was she was coming to a realization. Though Sonic wasn't very good at it back then; and his agitated self often leaked through he did it back then too. Sometimes she forgot how his adoptive parents were robotized when he was much younger than them. Then living with his Uncle until they met each other. That and his Uncle was robotized as well.

It wasn't just any Uncle either. It was Charles, the brother to, the man who married their mother. He was also the leader of the Freedom Fighters, so when he was...gone, it made Sonic the new leader. The leader of the Freedom Fighters. That had basically lost all power in their reach. They were hopeless. Sonic, was the leader of it all. Sure they were traveling all over the kingdom, but Sonia had never thought that Sonic would still have that weight on his back.

"Sonia, get out of cloud nine we're at the throne room." her brother playfully pushed her. They walked in the throne room seeing the rest of the sick room crusade.

Tails had in his hand a holographic blue screen, or at least what was projecting the screen. "Sonic, we've got a message."

"From who?" Sonia asked worriedly. Tails hesitated looking towards the rest, Manic decided to answer for him.

"Doctor Robotnik." Sonia's eyes widened. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Give me that." he snatched the device and brought the screen close to him. Tapping a holographic button. On the screen was the infamous doctor. "He looks different than from what I remember." Manic mumbled.

There was a moment of silence before, "Eyyyyyyyyyy! EGGMAN! How strange of you to call in finally. Considering we trashed Metal, what like a week ago nearly?" he turned asking this, to his friends who simply nodded.

"I never intended for Metal to go to that awful place." the doctor growled. "In fact if I could I would make sure no one would go there."

"You don't want to take over anymore?" Sonia asked.

"Why would I? I've got my sights set on something much bigger." he said stroking his moustache. Sonic blinked several times, before clicking his "'Kay. I'm just going to ignore that. Anyway, what do you know about the chaos spikes?"

"The what?" Before Sonic could reply, his ears twitched at a strange sound. "Watch your back Egghead." he closed the holographic screen, the doctor calling out wondering what the chaos spikes were. The blue hedgehog threw device at his younger brother. He took on a fighting stance, a low growl escaping his lips. "What…" he clenched his fists, "Is…" From the other end of the hall a blue glowing circle appeared, "This..?"

"Is that a portal?" Rouge asked her normally calm eyes widening. "Yes." Shadow responded.

The portal was of a blue coloring, swirling in a perfect circle, with purples and pinks in it as well. From it emerged a green something with something black on it. "Huh? Wait...is that?" Tails asked.

"Unfortunately, I think it is."

* **So Tiara is actually technically 'dead', basically she's never been featured in a game, but was set to be in several games that were cancelled. The most noteworthy is Sonic X-treme, which I plan to write a story in which show my personal rendition of it, and shows how they got eye colors. The best way to see what she looks like and what she would of been is going to the Sonic Wiki (Sonic News Network), which in my opinion is one of the best run wikis on the internet.**

 **Okay, so if anyone was confused about last chapter, this story will not have any pairings. At all. The only one I'm even hinting at, is Knux/Rouge, but that hinting at. I probably got more worked up over it than you guys.**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: That's good**

 **anna . Itz: YES SOMEONE CAUGHT THE STABILIZER REFERENCE LAST CHAPTER. YaaaAAY**

 **Darkstar248: Okay. Great review.**

 **Eggman hater: Yeah it's probably City Escape sounding like Endless Mine. I mean Endless Mine was first, but's really strange 'cause your brain tries to sing the lyrics and stuff so.**

 **Oceanera12: Why Aleena didn't know about Shadz at first? Well, she kinda didn't take it into context let's put it that way.**

 **BeybladeLover339: Thanks that's so nice of you!**

 **Anyway, Hidden Palace Zone...UNUSED, is from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, it's from a unused zone (I think in the newer tablet/phone versions they brought it back), its not the one from, er, Sonic 3 I think. It's a cool song. Kinda makes you feel like you're on a boat or somethin'.**

 **ANYWHO, please review and such, points to those who know what came out of the portal, and I'm out!**


	13. Diamond In The Sky

" _Excuse me, I want some potting soil." a huffy voice asked. Jules peered around the side of the machine. It was a girl perhaps a little younger than him, colored a soft violet. Her fluffy quills were in a pony tail. "I can't help you with that sorry."_

 _Just as he was about to turn back to his work, the girl grabbed him. She was fast. "I told the head guy I was coming, and he said he'd be here with potting soil, where is he!?"_

" _I don't know, now please Ms-"_

" _It's quite alright Jules, I'm sorry I was late." Chuck dashed in between the two hedgehogs. "Ms. Aleena, sorry to keep you wai-"_

" _Wait, Aleena, like the daughter of the king?" Charles laughed and nodded at this question, before the now blushing Jules stammered out a reply._

" _It's fine, it's just been a rough morning that's all, I'm sorry to interrupt your work., Mr…?" Aleena smiled apologetically._

" _This is my brother Jules! I'm surprised you two have never meet considering, you , always getting potting soil and such." Charles slapped his brother on the back._

" _Thanks for the introduction Chuck." Jules muttered. However Aleena was quite stunned._

" _So you're the one that came up with the idea to have people run at the speed of sound!?" she asked wide eyed._

" _Er...yeah." Jules squirmed under her eyes, Chuck seeing how awkward Jules seemed also said, "He also is helping me with the secret project."_

" _Woah. So, is that machine-"_

" _Can't tell you the details sorry...but I can help you find a potting soil to fit your needs?" Jules avoided the question with another question. Even going as far to put his hand on her shoulder to start leading her away._

" _Yes, yes, I am quite fond of gardening." she smiled._

" _Well, though I'm an awful gardener I do appreciate a well grown garden."_

" _OH! Really? Well, um are you Charles' lab assistant that I've been hearing about? Well, I just love your theories then! So interesting!"_

" _T-Thanks. The potting soil's over there."_

 _Charles chuckled and smiled. He didn't want to admit it, but he'd been late on purpose. It seems like Jules finally could come out of shell._

Sonic rushed over to his anti. He pulled him up, the black leather jacket falling to the floor. He put Scourge's arm over his shoulder. "You've done yourself a number." Sonic mumbled. Tails came over, already inspecting the out cold green hedgehog.

"Looks like a tranquilizer dart." The golden fox had pulled it out of the anti's back.

"Hmm, that looks almost like… Hang on a second. " Sonic shuffled closer to his brother. Looking closely at the dart.

"Uhh, Sonic who is that?" Sonia asked, still shocked that seemingly a magic portal came into the throne room.

"Well, how do I say this? This is Scourge. He's me from our parallel universe. Say 'hi' Scourge." Sonic waved his anti's limp hand.

"Right...so he's green because he's your anti then." Manic pondered, coming closer.

"Actually he used to be blue." Tails replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's, ah, complicated."

" And annoying. Well, Scourge I mean." Knuckles added, narrowing his eyes at said annoying hedgehog. Manic was staring at the portal. Shadow saw what was soon to come. The drumster put his head through the portal, at the same time the ebony hedgehog skated up to him a grabbed him. Barely having his head in a moment, Manic was pulled out by Shadow.

"Manic, that was a stupid thing to do!" Sonia scolded, while simultaneously checking to see if he was alright. The drumster swallowed.

"I didn't see much, but it looked almost like a warzone. Well a futuristic lookin' one. Dude, I don't even wanna think about what mighta happened." He glanced back at the portal.

"Wait." Sonic took another look at the dart, then back to the portal. "I think," he took a look at Scourge, "Here, Manic hold Scourge." Sonic threw his anti over the shoulder of his brother. Hesitating, green eyes looked back at the ebony hedgehog. Then he took the plunge.

What he saw he couldn't comprehend for a moment. Then he saw the shiny walls and floors; having almost a purple shine to them. He knew this place. However it wasn't completely it's pristine self. Debris littered everywhere, flames coming off of what looked like parts of the building. This place had been under some heavy duty attackage. Yes, Sonic knew this place. This was the No Zone.

Tails pulled his brother out of the portal. "Sonic you need to see-" The tranquilizer dart formed a holographic mobian.

"Hello." he said.

"Zonic! Look we need to talk about-" The holographic hedgehog held up a finger. "Before you say anything, this is prerecorded. So don't ask questions; you'll look like an idiot, though I suppose...er, nevermind."

"You're wondering why I sent Scourge, well, let's put it this way. There was some massive chaos spikes...and some people broke some of the prisoners out of jail. The ones we were able to get a hold of were sent to their own zones until further notice. Scourge however would probably be killed if sent to his own zone." Zonic grimaced, "He's grown a very bad reputation and he's not top dog anymore, so… I figured you could keep him under your watch for a few days. I'll be there to pick him up, probably no less than 48 hours. I'll fill you in more later." Zonic's holographic form turned in surprise.

A voice from somewhere else seemed to call, "Captain Zonic! Captain Zhadow's team is waiting for you! Is your team ready?"

"Yes, I- Wait, Zector? Zespio? Well, they were ready. I apologize."

"It's fine, we're still waiting for you know who."

"Ah, yes, you know who." Zonic's form turned as if to leave. Before he went however, he saluted, then went on his way.

The screen asked to reply message. Sonic pressed NO. When he did this the portal closed, and Knuckles jumped several feet in the air in surprise.

"Don't laugh." He snarled at Manic who was snickering.

"Unfortunately, echidna I think he already laughed." Shadow dead panned.

"So is this Zonic, a cop or something?" Sonia asked.

"I uh...let's go back to the sick room?"

The hedgehog started walking as soon as he said it. He kept his eyes to the floor, seemingly avoiding everyone's gaze. "Things got a little more complicated. Didn't they Blue?" Rouge asked, arms crossed. Sonic paused.

"I-I don't know. Chaos Spikes are in the No Zone, too. I...let's just go, we can try to figure this out."

" _Such a beautiful sunset. Ah, Jules has it really been two years? Jules? Jules…? Jules!" The hedgehog was on one knee, a ring box in hand._

" _Proposing to me in my own garden?" Aleena laughed with wiping tears from her eyes. "I shouldn't be laughing, should I?" she muttered._

" _No, no. I love your laughter. I love your laughter Aleena!" He picked her up and swirled her around. He put her on his shoulder laughing all the way._

" _I haven't even said yes! Jules! HA ha, stop this!" He put her down. Putting his forehead against hers._

" _Do you need to? I think I know the answer." He whispered, then winked at her._

" _Let's get married, Jules, let's start planning it. We've gotta tell my parents, wait, wait, let's...let's just enjoy the moment." She laughed again, hugging him with all her might._

" _Aleena, I want you to know, these past two years have been the best in my life. I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

 **Yahoo! It's been really busy since last update. I mean it's only been like 6 days but it feels like forever. I've been exhausted because I have to go to rehearsal for a show I'm in. That and some other stuff.**

 **EDIT: I left out some replies, and some of them replied to the wrong people. If this somehow erases what you reviewed, I'm sorry...but I did read them! Okay!**

 **Eggman hater: Ha! Good one. You get points for guessing that it was Scourge.**

 **Darkstar248: You also get points!**

 **Oceanera12: Well, hedgehogs do fall out of the sky a lot in the series. So it's not a magic portal persee...I'll have more detailed explanations in the next chapie I suppose.**

 **Song is Diamond In The Sky from Sonic R. Because Aleena and Jules romance is fun to write. YAY. Quantum27 OUT!**


	14. Unknown from M E

Sonia looked over the shoulder of the golden fox. Information was flying across his Miles Electric. She sent a glance over at her biological brothers. Sonic was stiff and muttering to himself, while Manic was awkwardly under the sleeping anti. Rouge came up from behind her.

"Worried, are ya' sugah? Don't be." she rubbed the princess' shoulder.

"I...don't know this person." she whispered to the mobian bat. Rouge's teal eyes glanced at the blue hedgehog.

"Sometimes life is like that sugah. You know, Shadow for a long while didn't even know who he was."

"Hm...I suppose that's worse." her eyes wavered over the ebony hedgehog. He was eyeing both Sonic and Scourge from across the room. Knuckles, strangely enough was doing the same. Suddenly Tails' head shot up. "Sonic, stop that, you're going to worry yourself to death!"

"Huh? Oh...right, right." The hedgehog however instead of continuing mumbling seemingly continued thinking. Suddenly a knock from the door startled them all. "I'll get it." Sonic got up walking as fast as possible. He opened the door.

"Mom, I uh, let's talk in the hallway!?" Sonic gestured to where she was standing.

"Oh, all right." She took a step back as her son closed the door. He looked worried. That made her anxious. "Sonic, I wanted to talk about your Uncle Chuck."

"Unc...le Chuck?" his eyes widened, "Wha- I- He's robotised."

"Yes. However, since you've been gone many people have been de-robotised. As much as possible. However there are many people, and if you don't identify your loved ones...well, they don't prioritize them. However I found your Uncle for you."

"He's. You. I. Umm, what do I say, thank you!" He reached to her to pull her into a hug.

"Oh, um, you're welcome. I also got another gift for you. That'll wait till' tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't your siblings tell you? We're throwing you a welcome back party!" She caressed her son's chin, smiling; Sonic's face was blank. Smiling his mother walked away, humming to herself in her quiet manner.

"You don't have to do that." The azure hedgehog whispered. His emerald eyes questioning the retreating form of his mother. Too many things were happening at once. He lingered before going back into the sick room. From the inside he heard a loud of obnoxious voice. In spite of his values, Sonic let out a curse.

" _Why won't you tell me about your latest project? You tell me everything?" Aleena asked, sipping her lemonade watching her husband work. In the middle of the lab was a large box like room. Only Jules had entered or exited._

" _I haven't told Chuck either, 'Na, what makes you think I'm gonna tell you?" he asked punching numbers into his computer._

" _I'm your wife?" she asked, pushing herself to sit on a table. Jules rolled his eyes but didn't say anything; his brother, as head scientist could deal with scolding her._

" _Look...this project may protect people from the war." Jules smiled proudly as he turned to look at her. She didn't meet his eyes. " 'Na? Are you alright?"_

" _Jules...just because this Doctor Robotnik is causing trouble doesn't mean that there's going to be a war. Still...I, don't want it to be a war, especially being pregnant."_

" _Right. Right, especially with you being- Wait...pregnant? You're pregnant!?" He laughed outloud, jumping in mid air. He ran a quick lap around the lab, setting off a sonic boom in progress._

" _Jules!? Stop that! No doing that!" Aleena scolded. Her husband stopped, screeching to a halt. He brought his lips to hers. Their kiss ended breathlessly. Jules raised an eyebrow. She rubbed the left side of his face, making sure to keep her face in the line of sight of his left eye. It was always too easy to forget he was blind in his right eye. Putting emphasis on what he could see was important._

" _Come on, we've got to tell everyone!" he said after a moment, looking as giddy as a kid going to the circus for the first time. Aleena smiled, putting a hand on her stomach. Little did she know, that soon everything was to go wrong._

Sonic entered the room, letting a snarl come over his face for a brief second. Scourge stood in the middle of the room, his arms outstretched meaning he had probably been spitting out nonsense. His anti turned to him, his sharp smile glinting. "Sonic." he purred it practically. He took several loud steps toward Sonic.

"Long Time. No See." Sonic refrained from flinching at the catchphrase. Scourge always did know how to get under his skin. Or relate to him. It was terrible how he could be a manipulative jerk then a 'compassionate' person the next. It made Sonic think about how he must do something similar.

"That is so funny." Sonic replied putting a hand on his chin, "You're still a j...erk." His eyes widened as he refrained what he originally intended to say. Scourge rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you realise how awful you are at insults." His anti snickered in response. He had a full smile on now, his sharp teeth glinting. Sonic laughed silently, taking a step closer so their nose almost touched.

"I don't know what nonsense you're spewing to my family, but you'd better keep an eye on your mouth."

"Well, if you must know hedgehog, that tranquilizer dart that Helmet Head shot at me, had a universal censorship thingy." The azure hedgehog started chuckling, while his anti looked annoyed. Everyone else in the room soarta just stared awkwardly.

"Sonic?" Tails' head shot up; his face full of worry. The blue blur looked up, hearing his little bro so worried.

"Oui? What's up?"

His brother's baby blue eyes wavered. "I'm receiving a message.I don't know from where. It's sounds like your voice though. It's in a different language too?"

"Play it. I'm sure if it's Sonic, we'll get something interesting." Scourge smiled wickedly. Shadow rolled his eyes, giving a look to both Sonia and Manic that read 'He's always like this'.

 _Inveni me,fidem tibi habeo. Fui tamdiu amissum,Mauricii ubi nullus abiit. Mater tua possit auxilium. Seemingly. Seemingly, can y-_

Sonic took a moment. "That's not my voice. That's also Old Mobian. You know, the ancient language? It says…" he paused, "I think he says, 'Find me, I have faith in you. I've been lost for so long, Maurice, where no one has gone. Your mother can help.' I...that's it?"

"The last part was what we heard with the chaos spike." Shadow added. Suddenly, Scourge crumpled in on himself, as if he was suddenly striped of all his confidence.

"T-There's c-chaos spikes here too?" The green anti then apparently went into a string of curses as a long beep was heard.

"I would have preferred curses." Rouge mumbled, her sensitive bat ears going against her head.

"How can you understand Ancient Mobian?" Knuckles asked, raising an eyebrow. Sonic avoided his gaze. "Could you speak something? Because I don't believe you."

Sonic let out a frustrated sigh, "*Gratias enim habens fidem."

 ***Thank you for having faith.**

 **I used google translate, and translated it into latin, so if you put it back into translate it's not exact. I mean latin is a dead language. I'm not happy with this chapter completely, but at least it's written. Things have been busy, and a couple days ago I had a panic attack even. I'm sure no one want's details. Anyway, here's my horrible writing.**

 **Oceanera12: Actually you did review, I just typed a bunch of stuff wrong, your review was messed up with a couple other people's.**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: Thanks.**

 **Darkstar248: I...um don't get that so I don't get points.**

 **Insane . Sonic . Fan: Thanks.**

 **I'll be going. You know the song. From Sonic Adventure. It's great. Doesn't fit. But...I dunno. I'm weird.**


	15. Dreams of an Absolution

_***Warning: This chapter gets kinda dark and emotional at the ***. I even had a hard time and was rocked up writing it._

Aleena clasped her hands looking over the room. Today was the closest thing her long lost son would have to a birthday with his real family...until their actual birthdays of course. However who knows what could happen until then. _They might not make it to their next birthday._ Aleena frowned after she thought that. It wasn't like her to think such thoughts. A small smile formed on her face. It was a last second thought this whole thing. One of the many rooms in the castle, now was decorated with paper streamers. There were a few recliners on one side of the room, and a table complete with plastic table cloth on the right. Soon enough there'd be food and refreshments on it.

However, her son who the party was to be for was terribly troubled. Sitting in the sick room was growing tiresome. Sitting in the castle was growing even more. It didn't help that his biological siblings had forbidden him to leave the room until the party was ready. He knew what was happening to him. The beginning of Stir Craziness. A delightful feeling, in which you want to get outside, anywhere where you've been for awhile, or to put it simply, away. Away. Away. Away.

He needed to run around. Outside. He needed, well, to go out somewhere that was not just the castle. To be honest he wanted to go _home_ , to the Mystic Ruins. The place was quiet, had lots of action stages around to run in, and had a wonderful atmosphere. You breathe in the air in that place and you feel rejuvenated.

Being jolted from his thoughts as his anti sat poked his legs. "You're taking up the whole da-rn, couch get off!" He growled.

"I'm lying down go away." Sonic turned away from him. Suddenly The blue hedgehog felt the whole couch move. His reflexes caused him to grab the couch as it tipped over. "What the Chaos!? Scourge!?"

In response the green hedgehog shrugged; causing a growl from his blue counterpart. "Scourge...why do you always have to be a pain in the- What!?" Sonic looked over as an apple flew past his head. "Uhhhhh? Shadow? Why did you throw- Again!? You threw not one, but two apples!?"

Shadow did not respond verbally but the small smirk on his face showed his emotions. Scourge raised an eyebrow, sticking a finger in his mouth to pick out a piece of food between his sharp teeth.

"Time for a party. Fakers." The Ultimate Lifeform finally responded after a good silent second, "What is the couch doing on the floor?"

"Ohhh...notice the couch, not clearly your friend who is also on the floor!" Sonic grumbled starting to stand up.

 _***Jules slid under the gate, throwing a smoke bomb at the SWAT bot. It was getting harder and harder to get into the castle these days. Robotnik was fighting hard at his side of the war. Especially with his SWAT bots. Personally Jules thought they should be called ROT bots. That's what they smelled like at least. However that brought up disturbing questions._

 _He rushed into the castle, quickly accelerating. His shoes screeched against the floor as he halted to a stop._

" _Sister Zorina? What?" The mouse maid smiled sadly up at him. Not only was she a nun, but a midwife. That would mean that- "Is Aleena alright?" Jules couldn't keep himself from grabbing the good sister's shoulders._

" _Your wife is alright, sir. I was checking on her today...they were born yesterday, when you were still recruiting. I'm so sorry sir. I'm so terribly, terribly, sorry."_

" _Sorry? Aleena's alright, my child's alright- Sister? Sister? Zorina?" The good sister could only shake her head._

" _I'm sorry. Sir. So. So. Sorry." She watched the blue mobian dash into his and the queen's room. She sighed, "May the Lord watch over them, and good chaos energies come their way. Goodness know they'll need it."_

 _Jules stopped in his tracks, his wife was standing over the crib. Chaos she was the most beautiful thing he'd laid eyes on. " 'Na? Is…?" His eyes drifted to the crib; he turned his head so his better eye could see._

" _Oh, Jules." She held her hand out to him. "Come see." She sounded tired, as if she had cried. He slowly came over, and looked over the side of the crib. There was two beautiful children. A green and pink hedgehog. "A boy and a girl." she smiled. Suddenly as if remembering something her frown returned._

" _Wait. What's wrong dear?" he asked, confusion filling his voice. Slowly she lead him over to the balcony, as his eyes looked down he gasped at what he saw. A tiny small coffin. Slowly, crouched down he lifted off the lid, for it had not yet been nailed down. There was a tiny hedgehog, the same color as his own fur. He shivered. Picking him up, he tried not to feel how cold he was._

" _Oh C-C-C-chaos." he stuttered. This was his child. His own child. He hadn't even held him when he was alive._

" _It was a boy. I figured...he looked just like you, we could've named him, Maurice, after your father."_

 _Jules did not respond. His face was stone cold. "Jules. Jules? You're scaring me!"_

" _Could've? Well. We're not losing him!" Jules rushed out of the room._

" _Jules!? He's dead! Jules!?" Aleena rushed after her husband. Her hands were shaking. As she ran at the door, she spotted the good sister who had been by her side until Jules returned. Zorina took a hint and rushed to the alive children. Aleena tried to go as fast as she could, but considering she had recently given birth, and her husband had super speed, she could not keep up. She caught him rewiring the large machine, that gave him his speed. She had always kidded that it was a giant treadmill; technically it was._

" _Jules!? What are you doing? Are you insane!?" she practically yelling at him, her voice reverberating around the lab._

" _I'm going to kickstart his chaos energy." He glanced at her, not hesitating._

" _Kickstart? What is there to kickstart? He's dead! It doesn't matter anymore!" She screamed, landing on her knees. Jules turned crouched down and used his free hand to grab her shoulder._

" _Oh, 'Na, let me do this. Let me take this chance." She shrugged her shoulders not caring anymore. It was hard to care about anything really, especially when the war started. She just. Couldn't deal with Jules' hope. Let him try and revive their dead child. Let him try. However, inside her heart was a tiny flame of hope, praying for this to work._

 _Jules took his son in his arms, as the machine started, running on the treadmill part, as a large metal cover came over them. The only view Aleena had of her husband was a small window on the side._

Sonic surveyed the room, his green eyes glinted with something akin to sadness. It was honestly too much for him. They didn't have to do this at all, and still, they were. A 'welcome back party', he didn't deserve it. His friends were littered around the room, and he knew when he spotted his little brother that something was up. This was confusing too. _Tails is still my little brother, Manic my...equal brother? Sonia was just his sister. Easy Peasy._

He strode over to said brother. He was deep in thought looking at his ME while in one of the recliners. He was doing that too often nowadays. Well, a good day's work is never done.

"What's shakin' Tails?" Sonic leaned on the chair.

"I think I've got a lead on the chaos spike. It is coming from the castle, but look at this...there's been miniature chaos spikes as well."

"Darn, I usually notice things like that. Too much on my mind?" Tails smirked, patting his brother's hand.

"S'okay enjoy your party." Sonic chuckled nervously. Then sending a long side glance at his mother, he sighed.

"Well, besides that, do ya' have any idea about the Old Mobian? I've been thinking about since I translated it."

"It was pretty straight forward despite being in a different language. It also said something about a mother? Why don't you go spend time with her?" Tails' suggestion made something in Sonic feel uneasy. Still he nodded, and turned to walk towards his mother. Besides, he'd need to talk to her if he thought who sent the message was actually who sent it.

She was by the other recliner, standing by it. As if she was hiding something. Though he tried his hardest not too, he raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Hey. Mom. Mother. Momther?" Sonic smiled at her, and when he saw the twinkle in her eyes, despite the suspicion, he felt a flame of happiness in his heart.

"Sonic! Are you enjoying the party?" She asked, a smile on her face. Inside, Sonic's flame of happiness was snuffed out, and replace by a bucket of guilt. She was his mother, and he felt like she was hiding something. Which she probably undoubtedly was, but still. Sonic shouldn't think that way of her. Even if one of Sonic's skills was reading people.

"Uh, yeah, considering it's inside, and not in the Green Hill Zone- Well, uh, I mean no offense, I didn't mean anything, it's perfect. Simply perfect." He exhaled, he didn't want to make her feel bad.

"Oh, alright." she replied softly. They stood for a second looking at each other both with different emotions in their eyes. "I have something for you."

Sonic smiled in confusion as his mother pulled something from behind the recliner. He gasped in shock.

It was a shiny red guitar. It looked electric, and as Aleena handed it to her son, she saw the excitement in his eyes.

"Wow. I- Don't know what to say." he put the guitar strap around him, "It's beautiful. Only one neck too, that's something I missed about my first guitar. I mean my medallion had three. But, this, this is perfect!" Sonic's touch was light as he started retuning the instrument. A smile took over his face. Aleena couldn't help but smile as well.

"You'll play something won't you?" Aleena asked.

"Yeah, first lemme get everything right." He looked up from tuning it. "Uh, Mom, I have something to ask you though."

"Yes, Sonic?"

"Could you tell me about Dad?" She froze. Her eyes wide, she stared back at her son.

"Sonic, not now-"

"Please, I need to know, is he alive-"

"Sonic. I said that's enough."

"You don't understand. I think he may have to do with something bigger than either of us!"

"No, Sonic."

"Aleena!"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH MAURICE!"

Sonic stood breathless. His confusion quickly fading to anger. He chuckled darkly. Not noticing all the eyes in the room now on him, he said lowly, "So which is it then, Sonic. Or. Maurice." The queen's breath hitched as she saw the deadly look in her son's eyes. How could she explain?

"Come on. Say it mother." Shadow from the other end of the room, had been watching Scourge. However now his attention was caught as he saw Sonic's aura darken.

Sonic closed his eyes, chuckling in an insane way once more. "See, my adoptive parents, always said 'Sonic', was my birth name, and 'Maurice' was a cover name. Chaos, even Uncle Chuck always said that."

"There's more to the story than you know." Aleena replied her voice low as well.

"Look. _Lady,_ I'm not asking. I'm telling. Which is which," he paused, and when he got no answer, "Fine, be that way." Sonic started removing the guitar strap from around him.

"Wait!" Aleena paused, Sonic looking at her expectantly, "Maurice is your birth name. Sonic was derived from your siblings' names as a cover name."

There was a moment of silence, then in an almost broken voice, "You mean, I'm not Sonic because I'm fast...or for some odd reason but, it's derived from their names," he pointed at his siblings, "Sonia, Manic, Son-ic. HAHAAHAAHA! How hilarious."

However he didn't sound like it was funny, it sounded as if he was deeply hurt, "I know, that Maurice is because of my grandfather. But…" Then as if words escaped him he began playing his guitar.

 **WELL. Um, yeah, that whole Jules and Aleena part this time...I did not plan that to be so heart wrenching. Or at least heart wrenching for me.**

 **Darkstar248: Waaaaait. Hmmm...now that I think about it sounds familiar, what Youtuber? Maybe I don't recognize it at all. I dunno.**

 **Oceanera12: Man, how do I keep finding pet peeves of yours? No, I've never tried to learn latin. I've tried to learn French once. However it was an online course. Then, I went on a trip and then I got out of habit.**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: ;)**

 **Insane . Sonic . Fan : The translation is right below it. It also had an asterisk (*), that meant the translation was at the bottom.**

 **I thought this chapter was pretty good. Also the song. Dreams of an Absolution? Silver's theme? Why. Well, it's kinda more in the title this time. Here's a definition.**

 **absolution**

 **[ab-s** _ **uh**_ **-loo-sh** _ **uh**_ **n]**

 **Examples**

 **Word Origin**

 **noun**

 **1.**

 **act of absolving; a freeing from blame or guilt; release from consequences,obligations, or penalties.**

 **And Aleena just revealed some stuff so...yeah it fits. This song also originates from '06. REVIEW ARE APPRECIATED...and I'm out!**


	16. Red Hot Skull (Red Mountain)

The sound coming from the guitar, was almost as if it too was having trouble concentrating. The music slipped from one melody to another, never quite focusing. This went on for a solid minute. Finally the music slowly came to a halt. Sonic removed the strap from his shoulder, handing it to his mother, not daring to look at her. He closed his eyes.

"This is all a good show and all, but I have to ask, where's the popcorn?" Emerald eyes snapped open.

"Don't you say a word Scourge. I have stuck out my neck for you. Tried to hel-"

"Oh you're one to talk, SSssssonic. I don't need help!" Scourge took a menacing step towards the blue hedgehog. Sonic also took a step forward.

"I know it's not right of me to ask now, but, who in chaos is this?" Queen Aleena asked, still holding the guitar her broken son had handed to her. Sonic slowly turned on his heel, almost creepily as a smile formed on his face. At this, suddenly Scourge took a step back. As if he was just realizing what wrong he had done.

"This, mother," Sonic gestured to the green hedgehog, "Is Scourge. My quote on quote, anti. AKA, me from a parallel universe." The blue hedgehog was about to say something else when he noticed everyone's faces. Sonic suddenly started blinking rapidly, as if to clear his head. "Forgive me. Perhaps I'm over reacting."

Scourge eyed him, his sudden confidence lose quickly over, "Ah, 'Sonikku', and I thought for a moment, you had potential." From inside his leather coat a long knife. Fortunately Sonic seemed to hear him draw it, for he turned at lighting speed. He grabbed the hand Scourge, had pointed it at him.

"Come on Scourge, I thought you were better than this buddy! Come on, fight me one on one!"

"We both know I can beat you and emo boy over there up in a heartbeat." From across the room Shadow growled, taking a step towards the two.

"Right." Sonic's face suddenly frowned as he scanned the room, his eyes aligning on his siblings. All three. "You know, even if we don't fight one on one, you could still hurt them. You know Sonia and Manic."

He saw their faces from the corner of his eyes, both saying 'Don't bring me into this!'. Scourge however relented. Slowly handing over the knife to his parallel.

"You get it your way. I never said I was an 'underground' universe." The green hedgehog spat.

"I never said you were." Sonic smirked, then looking at the knife he asked, "Where did you even get this anyway!?" The blue blur started laughing as if nothing had ever happened.

"Sonic." The said hedgehog turned to see his mother, with a sorry look in her eyes.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry, I shouldn't-" Sonic started his hands quickly starting to shake as he realized what he had almost did.

"Oh, my precious baby. You acted how I would have done in my youth. It's alright. Please forgive me." Aleena grabbed him in a hug. While doing this she whispered something in his ear that made his eyes widen. Suddenly he started chuckling once more.

"Uh, I'm holding a huge knife." The queen let go of her son. She quickly hurried from the room. Sonic watched her go. His eyes gleaming of curiosity and guilt. The blue hedgehog placed the knife on the table of food. He wanted to get out of this room and just breathe as soon as possible.

"Sonic." He turned to see, Sonia who had spoken, Manic, and Tails.

"Yeah…?" he smiled sheepishly.

"Dude...what did Scourgie boy over there mean by 'underground'?"

"That's the question you're asking Manic?" Sonia scowled at her brother.

"It's just a term for universe classification. Now, please, guys, I need to get some air."

"Underground? Sonic Underground?"Sonia mumbled to Manic.

Sonic pushed passed them, desperate to get into a room with that at least had windows. He opened the doors quickly shutting them. When he saw one of the hall's windows he practically tripped over himself to get to it. Opening it he simply breathed in the fresh air, and some fresh chaos energy too.

"Faker."

He didn't turn. "Shadow. You couldn't imagine what- Well, what I almost did."

"I know what you were about to do. I also know that a Dark form, would involve at least one chaos emerald."

"Don't ask me how I do it. There's too much right now."

"I trust you, but...it isn't like you to lose control."

"Believe me buddy, I've never turned Dark over myself. It's always been because of someone else."

"Well, maybe you should get out of here."

"I don't run away Shadow."

"We're worried for you Sonic." He turned to see that the doors had opened, everyone was looking at him.

"Don't be. I can take care of myself." He turned on his heel. He had to meet someone.

"Yes, but when you break, who's going to glue you back together?" Hearing these words from Knuckles, almost made him shake. Almost. He shouldn't respond. He shouldn't. Curse him for being too stubborn.

"Who says I haven't already broken? I just haven't anyone to pick up the pieces." He whispered it, but he knew they heard. He continued walking down the hallway. They were going to follow. If they were smart, they would wait a little. Hopefully they would. He couldn't deal with this.

His shoulders hunched over as he became consumed in his own thoughts. He suddenly looked up as he spotted his mother gesturing to him. She did whisper for him to, well, follow her. Soon she quickly disappeared around a corner. Sonic's walk quickly accelerated to a jog. He was soon following his mother. Twisting to the right, to the left, right once more, the halls blurring all looking the same. Where was she taking him?

He suddenly slowed to a stop as he came to a metal door. It looked almost like a door a scientist would use for safety as the entrance to his lab. Did this castle have a lab? He took slow careful steps. What once would have been a marvelous lab to work in, was now…

Most of the lights were off, only a few on, a one in the corner flickering. There was also several blue lights on the walls. The whole place would have given him a creepy feel, but instead it gave a somewhat sad feel. Someone spent a good chunk of their life in here. As he stepped in, his head throbbed. Was that Chaos Energy he felt? Perhaps...not quite. His eyes easily located the source. A large box room in the middle of the lab.

"Sonic. Please, come if you must know why your name...was not used when we gave you…" The queen gestured to him to come closer. He did so, barely able to keep his walk from dissolving into a stager. The throbbing of not quite Chaos Energy was unbearably painful. There was one thing he did know, it was definitely negative. Could this energy have caused the spikes?

Sonic looked over at what his mother was gesturing at. It was a large treadmill machine. There was large white almost porcelain shell that would probably go over the treadmill, with one slick window on the side. Perhaps...it could trap something inside. Sonic couldn't think of what it could trap just barely making out his mother's words.

"You were famous. Your name was known because you after you were born you d-" Aleena interrupted herself, as Sonic clutched his head, barely keeping his balance. "My dear, what's wrong." She catched her son as he finally lost his balance.

"S'it's the chaos s'energy. S'Mom...what's this?" Sonic picked up a piece of paper from the floor. On it was binary code, and underneath it was a translation. It read, STILL HERE. FIND ME.

"Oh, it's a message dear. Please...please, everything's all right, what's wrong? Why have you lost your strength?" She ran a hand through her son's quills.

"Still here?" Sonic questioned, "Wait...what's that box thing?"

"Sonic really right now? It was an invention, a room that only certain people could enter. I don't know, what it is exactly. Your father never told me, because it was his project. He only told me the day he tested it out. The day he died."

Sonic's eyes looked over the paper. "He didn't die. Come on." Sonic's strength suddenly regained he jumped up, grabbing his mother and dragging her along. They ran out of the lab, his mother still protesting in confusion. Sonic kept his speed at a steady jog just so his mother didn't get hurt. He twisted and turned through the halls of the castle. He knew if he just kept randomly turning. He closed his eyes feeling the chaos energy.

Yes, it made sense! He could barely feel the not quite Chaos Sonic because of the thick walls of the lab! Focusing on the energy of his friends he tried to locate a position. There, he had it! He held his mother's hand tight as he continued going through the halls of the castle, with his eyes closed. He could actually say that. He could navigate through a maze of a castle with his eyes closed. That was definitely an achievement in his book.

He skidded to a halt, as he saw his friends. They had obviously started to follow him. "Ah, so you took the whole. 'We're going to follow him to make sure he's okay, after we've gave him enough time to blow off some steam,' route. How considerate."

"Sonic!? What are you doing?" Tails managed out of pure surprise. "I mean, you just had a temper tantrum a little bit ago."

"A piece of the puzzle, Tails. I know where we have to go. That, and it might have caused the Chaos Spikes. Well, might have...it's not quite Chaos Energy."

"Sonic. Slow Down. Words are coming out of your mouth, and I don't understand anything." Sonia scolded. Sonic folded his arms putting an overdramatic frown on his face.

"Don't tell me to slow down. Why should we slow down? Afterall the only thing worth slowing down for is...Zonic!" Sonic paused pointing towards the wall. A portal appeared from the wall, this time a brilliant orange and blue color.

Out from the portal came a hedgehog, dressed in red, yellow and green armor, checking what appeared to be a holographic tablet. His green eyes looked up slowly scanning everyone. When he landed on Sonic.

"Oh…, uh, Bad time?"

"It's never a bad time with you Z!" The hedgehog blinked, then examining the people around him he replied,

"Prime, you're positively bad for my health."

 **Oh boy. The last chapter I was extremely proud of... however this one is a 'chapter only necessary because to make the plot make sense' chapter. I should have just actually written the next parts and have this chapter be part of that, but oh well you get it. Maybe I publish chapters too frequently?**

 **Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: Are you confused? Did I do something wrong?**

 **Oceanera12: I really like apples, and it seems to be a good running gag so...yeah! Well, technically he's not dead right now. He** ** _was_** **dead...I'll explain...soonish?**

 **Insane . Sonic . Fan: Good, also try and make a note of it, cause I might have more different language things.**

 **Darkstar248: Hmmm...nope doesn't ring a bell. Sorry for putting you through the trouble.**

 **Okay...Red Hot Skull (Red Mountain) I've never played Sonic Adventure...until like the beginning of last month. I got both Adventure Games off of Steam. I love them so much! Or at least SA1, haven't played SA2 too much yet. Also I played the majority of Sonic's story with a keyboard, and didn't play with a controller until the last level and boss. So yeah... Red Hot Skull, put me on edge, like I had to get out of the mountain. So, yeah. There's that! Also it's from Sonic Adventure/DX if you didn't get the drift.**

 **Also, before I forget. I'm sorry if I'm spamming with Advertising here, but I wrote a 25th anniversary fic called Chocolate Milk, could you maybe read and review it? I'm kinda proud of it! Uhhh...I'm done. Sorry for the long AN. Quantum27 Out!**


	17. Fakery Way (Twinkle Park)

"Come, Z, we've gotta talk." Sonic gestured for him to follow him.

"Wait, where are you two going?" Rouge asked.

"Hm, oh you're coming too, we're going to the sick room." There were a few mutters of 'of course'. They all followed the two hedgehogs, shuffling along.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Aleena asked, confusion evident in her voice. Manic quietly started explaining everything as best as he could. All the while, everyone kept their eyes on Zonic. The only ones who weren't put on edge were Sonic, Scourge and the Captain himself. Sonic whispered to his zone cop counterpart things that could not be heard by the others.

Suddenly Zonic turned, continuing to walk backwards. "So, what I'm getting is that you're also getting Chaos Spikes? Strange." His face looked troubled.

"Don't mention Chaos Spikes." Scourge growled.

"Right. We've also been having spikes in the No Zone. I said that in the message. We believe that they are originating from a new timeline forming-"

"Wait aren't other universes just other timelines?" Sonia's voice interrupted him.

"Not quite. You see, timelines affect every universe. It's a common mistake to think that. Anyway, we've been trying to find which universe might be causing it. Though there wasn't much time to do that, they've been happening for at least three weeks, and basically, the chaos spikes were knocking out our systems."

"Which means that all the prisoners could get out. Which also means why it looks like a war zone, and why Scourge was sent here, because people kept beating him up." Sonic smiled in success.

"Exactly, and if there's chaos spikes here, that means it probably originated here." Zonic sent a glance as Sonic also turned to walk backwards. His pace was a bit faster, though it seemed he was trying to slow down some.

Tails then brought up an interesting point. "But what would be big enough to ruin a timeline, and create a new one?"

"Well, it might be because of, you know." Zonic gestured to Sonic and his siblings. There was an awkward silence, only the footsteps that were extraordinarily loud.

"Not just that." Sonic said, with confidence. "I think, well, I mean," he struggled around the words, "There was not quite Chaos Energy, I said that already, right? Well, I think...Mom, please tell us about the day Dad, 'died'."

Aleena looked up in surprise. A few questioning glances were sent the way of the blue hedgehog. "Alright. I suppose, it goes like this,"

 _Jules looked over his notes, they were scattered all over his desk. His tuft of brown hair had more grey hairs than someone who was only in their late twenties should. Chuck had said it was from stress, but scientifically they both knew that was impossible. He glanced to his project. A large box like room in the middle of the lab. It had been his pride and joy, if it worked today, they could mass produce and protect them from Robotnick. Well, if they weren't already at the losing side of a war. This was still_ _ **his**_ _project however. He was going to make sure it worked. Not like that stupid secret project that Chuck had prioritized._

 _After all it was only the remnants of a project from 30 years ago. Why GUN would give something like that to them, especially how it could've been so successful. GUN was always too suspicious for his liking._

 _Turning on his heel, he went over to the door of his project. He tapped the keypad at the side, inputting the password._

" _Jules?" The blue hedgehog himself narrowed his eyes. That. How dare she. After...she didn't. She thought. It was too frustrating to think about._

"' _Na? Not now. Not after that."_

" _What are you doing, are you testing out your machine, we have to get going, Chuck and I are going to drop the children off-"_

" _No. You're going to leave them at different people's' homes, pray they want children, and leave. What about Maurice, too, the miraculous reborn child? Robotnik would surely search him out. Blue Hedgehogs are rarity's these days, he'd be easy to find."_

" _Well, Chuck came up with a cover name, 'Sonic'."_

" _Sonic?" Jules began chuckling, "Do you really think that'll fool anyone, slapping two of our children's names together, and hoping it'll work? It's a stupid name anyway!" Jules slapped the wall of his project._

" _Jules please…" Aleena had a pleading tone in her voice._

" _This is all because of the stupid oracle." He replied, his voice cracking._

" _No it's not." She said back, something akin to agitation in her voice. "It's because you're so stubborn."_

 _He was silent for a moment. His eyes drifted towards the floor. "I know." Aleena looked into his eyes._

" _Then stop this." she said. He looked at her with an intense gaze._

" _I've worked so hard for this." he replied. Aleena sadly nodded._

" _I know I can't stop you then."_

" _Oh, 'Na." he said brushing off the tears running down her face. "Do you remember the days of simple things, and...potting soil." Aleena nodded, but couldn't say say anything._

" _Do you want to know how it works?" Aleena really didn't, but Jules continued anyway, "Only certain people can go in, if it works, we can live together there, we can fight the war from the inside."_

" _I don't want a war." She said sadly._

" _That's the thing you don't understand, I didn't want a war either." He slowly turned letting his hands drift across her face. He turned towards his project. Pressing the buttons on the keypad once more, as slowly as possible. With each press of a button, with each click, he was sealing his fate. He hesitated as he came to the last button. He felt cold liquid on his cheek. Gazing down, he saw it had come from his blind eye. Shaking his head, he pressed the last one. The door opened, a black smoke emitting from it._

 _Taking a step forward, he prepared for what he was going to face._

" _I love you." His heart cracked. "I love you, so, so, much." Nothing was going to fix it._

" _I love you too. More than the stars, the moon, or the farthest galaxies." Tiny little cracks forming from the largest one._

" _Please don't go. I love you." It was barely a whisper, but just enough to make pieces fall out of place._

" _I love you." Jules said with confidence, sadness, and most of all pure broken spirit. Then he stepped into the darkness. His heart was lost, never to be repaired._

Everyone was in the sick room finally. At the same time everyone was deep in thought.

"Project from 30 years ago?" Sonic mumbled under his breathe, as he took a glance at Shadow. Did GUN give remnants of project S.H.A.D.O.W. here? The whole part with black smoke definitely confirming a few of his suspicions.

"So, did Sonic die?" Tails asked from across the room, in response the said hedgehog's head shot up.

"Do I look dead to you?" he asked with snark in his voice. Not that he could say much, he had died before, however the most notable one was in another timeline.

"No, you don't look dead, but it's just a possibility." His little brother said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"A Possibility. Hm." Sonic sent a glance at his mother. From all he knew, was that secret keeping ran in the family. How quaint.

There was a moment of silence. "Yes, he did die, shortly after birth." Sonic's head shot up; a questioning glint in his eye. "His father used a machine to 'kickstart his energy' is how he always put it." Aleena looked into her lap, sending her son an apologetic smile to them.

"So is he a zombie? Dude, that'd be sick." Manic smiled widely, Sonic couldn't help but roll his eyes. Sonia hit her green brother, obviously she thought he needed scolding.

"Yes, yes but the trouble with the timeline…?" Zonic asked, swatting Scourge's wandering hands away from him. His Prime counterpart got up, and sent a smirk his way. In response he raised an eyebrow. Sonic pointed at Shadow.

"We're gonna need an emerald to balance the not quite energy."

Shadow's eyes half lidded. Sonia stood up, "Where are you going, you're not going without us!"

The blue hedgehog smiled, "I never said you weren't," Sonic turned back to Zonic, "You should get back to the No Zone, We'll handle everything."

Zonic forced a frown, "But I just sat down!"

"Come on Z, we'll see each other for some proper fun some other time, eh?"

"Prime, what you consider fun-"

"Just get back to your own zone, Z."

"Alright Prime, but if you mess up-"

"You can have my head on a silver platter. Now go." Zonic nodded, then he snapped on handcuffs on Scourge, who let out an exclamation. Sonic didn't stay to watch them go, he was already out the door.

 **Haven't had time to write this past week. However...I will now present you with one of my favorite headcanons. Zonic's accent is british. Just, think about that.**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: Good, thanks!**

 **Darkstar248: Nothing, it's just your words sounded a little annoyed. One of those, where I just assumed.**

 **Oceanera12: How about back to jail, Scourge, back to jail? I really love Zonic's character too, he was supposed to be in here longer...well, then again, maybe he is.**

 **Okay, the music is Faker Way (Twinkle Park) from Sonic Adventure. Look, it's the most unnerving music ever, and is insanely creepy. Go listen to it! Now. Also, it comes on in the game, when Zero is chasing you, and you go out of the mirror room into a tight space, and the previous music was okay and suddenly, OH GOSH WHY IS IT SO CREEPY. Go listen to it. Know my pain. Also, it's in Amy's story no less.**


	18. Sea of Sorrow

"Chaos, hedgehog! Are you trying to get us killed?" Shadow said as soon as they were in the lab. He was clutched his head, the not quite chaos energy was extremely strong. Though Knuckles, and Tails only seemed to barely feel it, both Sonic and Shadow were feeling the effects strongly.

"What do you mean, it's just a musty lab?" Rouge asked, raising an eyebrow at how the lab looked.

Manic crossed his arms over his chest. "Really, you don't feel a headache? Dude." At this Knuckles sent a look towards Sonic.

"Agh, it's a lot of negative...not quite chaos energy. S'kinda hard to 'xlain, Shadow, use your emerald to balance the energy."

Shadow gave Sonic a look that said 'I knew that', before withdrawing his emerald from his quills. It emitted a glow as he closed his eyes and focused. Slowly, Sonic's tense form relaxed, also closing his eyes. Soon enough, Shadow and Sonic both opened their eyes.

"That should help, but I have no idea what'll happen when you try and go in there." The ebony hedgehog nodded towards the room in the middle of the lab.

Sonic smiled ashamedly, "How'd you know, Shadz? Anyway...we should try and figure out the password to get in."

Everyone looked towards Aleena. Rouge walked up towards the keypad. "Hmm...four digit keycode. Any idea, honey?" She asked Aleena.

"I don't know...maybe... 12/25?" The jewel thief put in the password. She shook her head when it didn't work.

"Say, why Christmas?" Sonia looked towards her mother. Afterall, it was rather a generic holiday, not very specific. Aleena smiled sadly.

"Jules and I were married that day."

"Dude...that means wedding gifts and x-mas gifts, awesome!" Manic smiled wide, his humor evident in his voice. Rouge meanwhile entered another code.

"It's not Blue's birthday either…" She trailed off, looking to Sonic's other siblings. "Well, all of your birthdays I suppose."

Knuckles grinded his teeth, "Maybe we should-"

"Knuckles, we're not breaking it." Tails scolded lightly, his eyebrows scrunched showing he was deep in thought. "31/07...try that." He said after a moment.

Rouge raised an eyebrow, but put in the code anyway. The door slid open, black smoke emitting from it.

"Nice job, buddy! Though, I have to ask…" Tails waved his older brother off.

"It's the closest, when upside down...to Love. I think." Sonic smiled, as his brother seemed to start to rethink whether that truly was the closest.

"It worked either way. I'm going in." Sonic took a step forward, only to be spun around. "Sonia?"

"You're going to go in there alone!? No way. If anything, Manic and I are going with you." She pulled Manic towards them both.

"What? I mean, uh, yeah of course!" Sonic looked at them both with a curious gaze. How had he forgotten that they had fought with him? That they also had to go through pain as well. Slowly he nodded.

"Anyway," Tails came closer, taking the Miles Electric, he opened a small opening in the back. He brought out an ear piece, with a red clear piece, to go over the eye. Sonic leaned down, and Tails attached it to his ear. "This is so we can hear and see what you brought out" he also brought out three bracelets, "Communicators. You don't know what you'll find."

Sonia took off her regular bracelets, putting on the comm.

"We'll stay here, I have to keep the outside energy balanced." Shadow said, pulling up a chair from a desk.

"Go use your super powers?" Sonic smiled at Shadow. His mouth curled into a snarl, but then stopped midway, as if he wasn't important enough to deserve it.

"Remember, first sign of something you can't handle, we'll help try and help you." Rouge crossed her arms over her chest.

"Blue, I do hope you fix the timeline. I just don't see how this is going to…" Knuckles trailed off.

Sonic smiled, "Umm...gut feeling, trust me Knux."

As they turned to go into the room, Aleena shuffled awkwardly. "Be careful...and if Jules is alive...please... I- Just be careful."

Sonic paused at the doorway, as both his siblings said something reassuring to their mother. As they came back over, he took a deep breathe. He was Ready to go in.

* * *

It was pitch black, the light coming from their communicators were the only source of light. The black smoke was all around. As the door closed behind them, they were left in the unknown. The azure hedgehog took a few cautious steps forward. Seeing there was no danger, he gestured for the others to follow him. Every step they grew more uneasy, the silence pressing upon them.

Manic shivered, "Geez how big is this room?"

Sonic sent a glance towards him; he felt it was necessary to walk in front. "Probably an illusion. Chaos Energy...even not quite Chaos Energy...can do strange things." They continued to walk in silence after this. Suddenly Sonia ran in front of them.

"Stop, there's a dip in the floor!" And she was right. It looked almost like a mini valley, and had what looked like lightning suddenly appearing in the smoke.

Sonic clutched his head, staggering a bit. "Dude, you okay?" Manic asked, keeping him from falling.

"S'm alright, we're just getting far from the balanced chaos energy. That and that...that _pit_ is full of negative energy. Jus-Just, give me a second to balance my own energy." Manic frowned as Sonic crouched; he seemed out of breathe. Manic's pink eyes seemed illuminated as another flash of lightning appeared. He took a step forward.

"Manic. What. Are. You. Doing?" Sonia asked, still concerningly hovering around the blue hedgehog.

"Look, I'm just going to see if it's safe-"

"Manic it could kill-"

"Let him go, Sonia." Both turned to Sonic, "Look. We're going to have to pass through either way." Sonia narrowed her eyes, but still turned towards Manic. The green hedgehog closed his eyes for a moment, readjusted his vest, then stepped into the dip.

"You guys are getting this right?" Sonic said into his communicator, to which back buzzed a fuzzy voice of Tails, 'Yes.' Sonic tapped his ear piece to acknowledge this, his eyes focused on Manic. He had a bad feeling about this.

Manic felt confident, until...colors formed in the smoke. Now colorful smoke formed into shapes. Into memories.

" _ **Manic! You have to stop this, you're a prince, you can't keep stealing!" They seemed to be in one of the castle's rooms.**_

" _ **It's the only thing I know how to do, Sonia! Can't you see, it's the only thing I'm good at." He send throwing a necklace at her.**_

" _ **We have everything, we have mom, and a kingdom! Don't you understand?"**_

" _ **Are you not hearing a thing I'm saying, dear Chaos, I hate you!"**_

Manic ran to the other side of the dip. The memory was scaring him. Sonia had her hand covering her mouth.

"The negative energy replays bad memories…" Sonia heard her other brother say.

"Oh...Manic. I'm so sorry…" She closed her eyes.

"GUYS, come over to the other side, it's harmless!" She opened her eyes at Manic's shout.

"Manic, I'm sorry!" she shouted back over. There was silence for a moment.

"It's in the past!" Was his reply. Slowly, taking careful steps, Sonia started walking into the dip. She sent a glance towards Sonic, his eyes were wide. Was he worried about the bad memories. Suddenly she turned around as her memory formed.

 _ **A very young Sonia sat on her bed in the castle. She held an icepack to her eye, which was a purplish blue.**_

" _ **Sonia? I got you some ice cream!" It was Manic, "I had to sneak it out of the kitchen, but...it's your favorite kind!"**_

" _ **Strawberry Vanilla-"**_

" _ **Chocolate swirl. What you'd think I'd get you the half-attempt stuff? No, this is good." Manic came over and sat down on the bed with her. He handed her the tub of ice cream.**_

" _ **Why'd ya' fight the guy Sonia?"**_

" _ **Manic...don't tell mother but he…" a sob caught in her throat, "But he was a complete...the nicest way to say it is pervert...but he tried to...he tried to…" Manic's eyes widened as he realised what she was saying.**_

" _ **Shhh...a black eye is better than that happening."**_

" _ **I know. I know. Just don't tell mom that he tried to…" Manic nodded, opening the ice cream tub.**_

" _ **I won't tell her if you don't want me to."**_

" _ **Thanks Manic."**_

Sonia hurried to the other side of the dip, tears streaming down her face. She ran into her laid back brother's arms. The drumster hugged her back, humming a soft tune. After nearly of minute of them both calming down, they turned.

"Sonic? Sonic come over." Sonia called, her voice wavered.

Though Sonic could not see them from his side, they could see him from their side. He stood up from his position, and then he hesitated. Sonic The Hedgehog Hesitated. Then he slowly brought up the communicator up to his mouth.

"Please, guys...don't...don't judge me. Whatever happens when I step into it." Manic looked at his communicator as he heard his brother's voice come out of it. He wasn't just scared for him, he was scared about what his friends...family would think of him. What had his brother done that he was so scared of? Surely not anything worse than Sonia's.

Sonic stepped into the mist. While he expected to just quickly hurry to the other side, the mist seemed to grab him. Slowly he felt himself turning on his heel to see the color of sand.

"Oh. Chaos. Please. No." He whispered to himself.

 _ **A very young Sonic, who had probably not left the kingdom for over a year appeared. He was walking with a tall man, with a large square orangish mustache. They appeared to be in an area that had a canyon, which explained the sand color.**_

" _ **You know, Doc, I think we should take a vacation." The young Sonic quipped. The 'Doc' chuckled.**_

" _ **Maurice, I honestly think we're better staying home." Sonic smiled; his black eyes glinting in the sun light.**_

" _ **Sonic," he corrected half-heartedly, "The sunshine's nice today."**_

" _ **Yes...yes it is." the man murmured under his breathe. His body language had changed; he was on edge. Sonic noticed it.**_

" _ **Ovi? What is it?"**_

" _ **Maurice, I want you to turn your head, but do it casually." he said out of the side of his mouth, adjusting his square glasses. The young hedgehog complied, turning his head a fraction to the side. Out of the corner of his eye he saw him.**_

" _ **It's Robotnik." he whispered, his voice barely audible.**_

" _ **There's no cover here. Sonic...we're going to dash away on my mark." Sonic nodded. "Mark!"**_

 _ **They both dash in a 'V' away from each other. They both turned when they heard laughter.**_

" _ **Oh dear brother, have you been hiding the hedgehog from me?" Robotnik smiled cruelly.**_

 _ **Sonic snarled, "I haven't been hiding from anybody!" He took a step forward. Robotnik ignored him.**_

" _ **Just hand him over, brother, and I won't hurt you."**_

" _ **Sonic is his own person, I have no right." Ovi said showing his white teeth.**_

" _ **Very well." Robotnik pressed buttons in his egg mobile. Out from the bottom a laser gun unfolded. A red beam emerged it. Ovi braced himself.**_

" _ **Ssssss, that stings." Ovi looked in front of him, Sonic now had a slash in his shoulder.**_

" _ **Maurice, run!" he urged the hedgehog. "Only if you run with me, Doc." So they both started running, a red laser following them. Soon they found they were running out of space. The canyon edge was coming closer. Sonic screeched to a halt. The Doc managed to stop, at the very edge.**_

" _ **D-Doc, wait a second don't take another step." Sonic saw the danger. Robotnik shot another laser. Ovi fell over the edge. The young hedgehog had no words, he rushed to the edge and looked over. Ovi was alive, but hanging on the rock wall. Sonic couldn't reach him to pull him up.**_

" _ **Ovi. Ovi. Hang on, I'll get a rope." he called down.**_

" _ **Don't even try Maurice. I'm gone." Sonic's eyes watered.**_

" _ **What...What? No. No! Just hang on, I'll get a rope."**_

" _ **Maurice. There's no rope."**_

" _ **I know." There was silence for a second. They both heard the sliding of rocks.**_

" _ **Ovi, Doc...I love you like a father. Do-Dad, I don't know what I would've done without you."**_

 _ **Ovi was silent for a second, "Maurice...my son, I love you. Thank you."**_

" _ **Dad...Doc. Ovi, I love you too." They were running out of time. "I'm going to go find some rope. Hang on." They both knew Sonic couldn't watch him fall to his death. Getting up and walking away from the edge he blindly walked. Hearing the sliding of rock, Sonic let out a sob.**_

" _ **You." He pointed at Ivo Robotnik. "You killed your own brother. I'll KILL YOU." His shouts dissolved into sobbing, as he collapsed to his knees. However Robotnik's body language changed. Like he just realised that...he had done it. He retracted the ray gun, and took his eggmobile over the side of the canyon.**_

" _ **You...you're checking his...the nerve!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Sonic curled in on himself.**_

Sonic found himself making another step. He felt like he was in a dream. A nightmare more like it. He vaguely heard people cheering him on. He barely felt the tear sliding down his cheek. He took another step, the mist still seemingly trying to pull him in.

"Sonic? Sonic, oh chaos, Manic, another memories forming." However they made no move to help their brother.

 _ **They were in a metal room. The seven chaos emeralds were floating in a circle in the middle of a raised section of floor. Electricity was seemingly dancing between them. A a more teenagerish Sonic stood with a cat like mobian.**_

" _ **You have to leave me behind...if you stay you'll die." Sonic turned to her.**_

" _ **What? No...no. I couldn't leave you behind." His pitch black eyes were filled with sadness.**_

" _ **You have to. I'm not real, remember?" She said, putting a hand on the hedgehog's cheek. Sonic grabbed her hand, looking at it sadly.**_

" _ **But you are. You are real, you-"**_

" _ **Sonic...please just go."**_

" _ **I…" he trailed off, looking towards the emeralds, the electricity surely would cause a chain reaction. Finally closing his eyes, he nodded. He squeezed her hand one last time, before turning to the emeralds. Coming up the platform, the chaos emeralds starting spinning around him.**_

 _ **As his blue fur faded into gold, the electricity continued shock him. He screamed out as he felt it shock him. Suddenly he a shock wave of some kind emitted from him, it was colored almost like a rainbow. It shot him through the ceiling of the place. Up into the atmosphere.**_

 _ **He had lost consciousness during his fall back down to the planet, his super form flickered. Suddenly he opened his eyes. Instead of their usual black they had a brilliant outline of red color. He clenched his fist, managing to aim where he was falling.**_

 _ **Like a speeding bullet he hit the earthy ground. Dirt flew up at least four feet. He tried to push himself up, as the super form faded and the emeralds scattered. He closed his eyes, as he fell back to the ground.**_

 _ **He opened his eyes, the red fading to a green. "Ti-Ti...Ti...Tails?" he asked before his vision faded to black.**_

"No...stop this. Stop. No. There was no way I could have strength to limit the blast and save her. Stop. I didn't ki-" Sonic was hyperventilating. He vaguely could remember what they were trying to do. Why were they here?

"I didn't , please stop." However there was no stopping the mist as it seemed to delight in torturing him. The mist formed another location. Another death.

 _ **Sonic stood in the sad excuse of a city. How had he let it come this far? The Time Stone in his quills had affected his thinking. He had watched Shadow do many horrible things. However each time he seemed to get better. This time however, he hadn't sided with Black Doom; he thought he was better than him. The flames around him, the broken windows and debris...Shadow had done this.**_

" _ **Hedgehog." Sonic's posture straightened as he heard his rival. Sonic still believed in him.**_

" _ **Shadz, you're a bit late to the party." The blue hedgehog felt the Time Stone urge him to reset the timeline again. And for what? Let Shadow go insane again. Not this time.**_

" _ **I think it's the other way around." he heard the growl. Sonic turned and saw the blood-thirsty Ultimate Lifeform.**_

 _ **Raising an eyebrow, Sonic carefully thought out his words. "Shadow, you're misguided once more. When we first met you were misguided, but in the end, you did the right thing."**_

" _ **Misguided? Ha! I've got the right idea."**_

" _ **Really...would Maria say that?" Sonic had reset the timeline enough to know who she was. Though Shadow was easily startled by this, he kept a facade of coolness.**_

" _ **I don't know who you're talking about." he spat.**_

" _ **You don't know. Or. You don't remember?" Shadow growled, his ears going flat against his head. He lunged at Sonic, who quickly dodged.**_

" _ **I'm tired of fighting you, Shadz." he called to him, dashing his attacks. Shadow took a step back, drawing a pistol from his quills, quickly loading it. Sonic sighed, "But I suppose that's not going to change your mind."**_

 _ **The blue hedgehog kept dashing, while the ebony kept shooting. Soon enough he was out of bullets. "Stay still, and I'll end this quickly."**_

" _ **Yeah right!" Sonic snarked. However as Shadow lunged at him this time, he wasn't so quick to dash away. Shadow had tripped him. As he fell to the ground, he knew he didn't have much time. He grabbed the first thing in sight. A piece of glass.**_

 _ **It happened much too quickly. Shadow lunged. Sonic stuck his hand out with a piece of glass.**_

 _ **Sonic didn't want to open his eyes. Shadow hadn't killed him. Why hadn't he killed him. The blue hedgehog finally opened his eyes. He hand was still grasping the piece of was a red liquid over his hand that glinted green.**_

" _ **Oh Chaos." he shouted as he pushed the dying Shadow off of him. "Shadow. Shadow. Please. Please. Don't die." he barely felt the tears forming in his eyes. He pried the glass out of his counterpart. It was getting more blood on his hands. "You're dying. Oh chaos, you're dying. Please stop."**_

 _ **Shadow was smiling now. But he was still alive. "Here Shadz, you can stab me right back. R-Right, g-get even? Heh…?" He placed the piece of glass in his rival's hand.**_

" _ **That's not how it works hedgehog." the ebony hedgehog breathed.**_

 _ **It was his last breathe.**_

" _ **Oh Chaos." Sonic realised what he had just done. He looked down at his blood stained gloves. "O-O-o-O-hhh, C-Chaos. No." He felt tears run down his face. Blindly grabbing in his quills for the time stone he said one last thing to Shadow.**_

" _ **I'll fix this. I'll fix this, I promise."**_

Sonic was shaking very badly, he thought he might collapse. Suddenly he felt someone grab him by the shoulder. He did nothing to stop it.

 **If anyone is extremely confused about the memories. Just tell me. Okay? I'll try and explain some more. Also, IMPORTANT. There is now a one shot called Broken Heart of Gold set in the same universe as this. Got it? Got it.**

 **Oceanera12: Yeah, Z is probably gonna come back. I'll explain the whole Jules thing next chapter.**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: Yes, I got someone to listen to it!**

 **anna . Itz: Hmmm, I haven't played Overwatch, but I have watched others play it, so cool! (It looks fun) You don't know what's going on? Do you need me to be more clear or...?**

 **Insane . Sonic . Fan: I thought you'd say that.**

 **Darkstar248: I won't then. Thanks.**

 **Song is Sea of Sorrow from Shadow the Hedgehog. Whoo. I'm out!**


	19. Choose Your Buddy

**Okay, so this isn't really a chapter but...an explanation for the last chapter. So yeah fun. First things first… I'm surprised no one noticed that I directly stole the earpiece from Sonic X. Seriously though, I love it's design and such, and want to eat it up.**

 **So considering most people were confused by Sonic's memories, I should probably explain those first. However just in case I'm going to explain his sib's as well.**

 **Manic's is pretty simple. He can't stop stealing and he became a kleptomaniac.**

 **Sonia's is right after they found their mother and...well, what I'm suggesting...if you're a younger reader, don't try to figure it out. If you're older, um, yeah. I hope you get what horrible thing I suggested the guy tried to do.**

 **Now Sonic's...well, um...let me start with the first one.**

 **Ovi Kintobor was a character in the Fleetway comics, AKA Sonic the Comic. In the actual thing he somehow became Ivo Robotnik with something to do with an egg? I don't remember, and if you want you can look into that yourself. However in this story, and my personal canon, I thought it would be more interesting if he was Eggman's brother. He and Sonic wound up meeting, and they both had a common cause. To stop Eggman.**

 **On To The Next Memory. Everyone, do you remember that one chapter I mentioned someone named Tiara? A scrapped character originally going to appear in the scrapped game Sonic X-Treme. I really like the idea of her, and her character design is pretty cool. All you guys were kinda confused by this one...I made it purposely vague. Anyway the last part that happens, is that something very bad is going to happen if Sonic doesn't use the chaos emeralds. He's a bit late as the explosion still happens. Because of this mobians gain eye colors again. I mean Tikal had eye colors and stuff. Uh. Yeah.**

 **The last one. All the endings of Shadow the Hedgehog. You know that mediocre game where everyone says curse words, but it was rated very low. Yeah, that one. Okay, remember how it had an insane amount of endings? So basically Sonic reset the timeline using the timestones to the beginning of the game, and that's what caused it. The first couple times Sonic actually did it, because he believed Shadow could do better. Then the Time Stone went to his head. So yeah. Why a time stone? Well, as proven by '06, when you use Chaos Emeralds to time travel, they use you more like it. Which is why there were so many different types of time traveling (and I don't mean by method of time traveling) I mean if the Time Stones are more accurate, why not being able to reset the timeline as well.**

 **Don't ask me how Sonic got the time stone, that's a different story. So yeah, the last memory is from a different timeline, which Sonic can remember because he initiated the reset.**

 **Anyone still confused? Uhh...the theme song for this entire thing ^, is the Choose Your Buddy song from Sonic Adventure. I don't really care if you like the Slap Bass Version or the Finger Bass version. ALSO IMPORTANT THAT NOBODY SEEMED TO NOTICE LAST CHAPTER IS THAT THERE'S A ONE SHOT SET IN THE SAME UNIVERSE AS THIS CALLED BROKEN HEART OF GOLD GO READ THAT PLEASE AND REVIEW. Thanks.**

 **Also because I feel bad that this isn't an actual chapter here's a short little thing I came up with. ROLL CLIP!**

* * *

Knuckles felt confused. So very very confused. "Wait, who was that Ovi guy? And who was that girl? And why did Sonic kill Shadow, if Shadow is still alive!" he shouted.

"Yes very much alive, and you're yelling in my ear." Shadow deadpanned.

"Guys? Guys? Do you have stuff through Sonic's ear piece, I can't see him." Sonia's voice beeped through Tails' communicator.

"Maybe the mist swallowed him?" Shadow sarcastically suggested.

"Honey, I don't think so." Rouge said. She had been comforting Aleena since she had seen her children's memories.

Tails messed with his Miles Electric, then he remembered he had to reply to Sonia, "Hmm...give me a second to get the connection back." After a few seconds of more messing around, he finally got it.

"Wait. What?"


	20. Supporting Me (Biolizard)

The floor. He was on the floor. He let out a soft groan. Slowly he lifted his head up, just barely an inch. He saw a...shoe? Yes, it was a shoe. Not a familiar one however. Daringly, Sonic lifted his head up a tiny bit more, then angling himself just right to hopefully see a face. When he saw who it was he couldn't help himself.

"I knew it." he proclaimed rather loudly. His voice obviously startled the other person. Sonic turned over so he could sit properly, instead of lying down. "You are alive."

The other person was a mobian hedgehog. Colored a shade of blue, with a tuft of fur on his forehead, a gradient of brown and white.

"The question is, Jules the Hedgehog, why didn't you leave?" Sonic asked; a part of him was just the tiniest bit smug. Jules looked away. Sonic was suddenly aware of his surroundings.

A small room, a chair, several monitors. In fact the only source of light was from the monitors, casting an unnerving blue light. The blue hedgehogs were in silence. The younger one waiting for the older to speak.

Instead of speaking, Jules came over to Sonic, he pulled him up on his feet. The two stared at each other. Jules eyes a light blue, one lighter than the other. Sonic's an emerald green. Slowly the more prime hedgehog brought a hand to the younger's cheek. Slowly he touched Sonic, running his hand from the side of his cheek to his ear. Jules bit his lip.

Then suddenly a dry sob came from his throat. He collapsed into the chair. The younger of the blue hedgehogs took a step back.

"Oh, Maurice...Aleena...Sonia, Manic. I'm. So. So. Sorry." He managed to get out. Sonic raised an eyebrow, then a light bulb went off in his head. He brought a hand to his ear piece, and and gave it a light tap, so that they'd know he still knew they were watching. Vaguely his hand wavered over the communicator itself. That wasn't right however.

"Why didn't you leave this place, all these years?" Sonic asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Jules took a moment to regain his composure.

Blue eyes glanced at the computer screen, which displayed the outside lab, with all the mobians in it. "It's complicated."

"I have the time." _Assuming the Timeline can hold it's own._ Sonic brushed off the thought.

"The way this place works...well it's powered by a fake chaos emerald."

"Filled with Not Quite Negative Chaos Energy."

"In a way, yes. This inner room is protected from that energy," Sonic took note of that, realising he could just barely feel the not quite energy, "I...I tried to leave when Aleena came back into power. It was too strong. The negative energy which usually just produces memories, it got worse... I-I couldn't leave."

"It is...extremely strong. Even I was having a hard time fighting it off."

"Ha! 'Fighting if off' you were lost in it."

"I would have gotten out of it."

"And if you didn't?"

"Sonic or Manic would have pulled me out."

"Would they? Or were they too afraid themselves?"

Sonic hesitated. Sonic and Manic didn't pull him out. Jules- His father, pulled him out. How...odd.

"Well, Thank You...but next time I'll get out myself." Sonic winked. "Now come on, we need to get you out of here." He gestured to the door outside. Jules tightly nodded. It was time to live a life again.

* * *

"So how did you get food, anyway?" Sonic asked as Jules did a few quick things on his computer. Jules let a toothy smile cross his smile.

"The good sister Zorina." Jules suddenly groaned. "I'll never get all my stuff out of here."

Sonic slapped his shoulder reassuringly, "You will when I get rid of the negative energy." He said it eyeing a map of the place that was on one of the monitors.

Sonic and Jules stepped outside into the pitch blackness. The mist already tugging at their mental strings. Jules shook, and his face paled. Sonic put his arm across his shoulders. He could lean on him.

"Sonia, MANIC!?" He yelled out into the darkness. Slowly their bright colors came out in the darkness.

"Here take him." He eased Jules over to them.

Manic's eyes widened, "Wait a minute. Where are you going? Who-?"

"Just get out of here Manic. I'm turning this place off."

* * *

Sonic walked using the best version of the map he had in his memory. He hoped he was going the right way, the mist could easily make him confused. The uneasy silence however was getting on his nerves. He squinted his eyes as the mist tried to form another memory. It faltered.

"This is going to drive me crazy." he sighed, closing his eyes. Then his hand hit the button. The button on the communicator.

"No questions on the memories. Not now. Just. Just talk to me, keep me going."

"Sonic are you okay?" he heard Tails' question. However he said no questions. What could keep the memories away?

"Hey Tails, do you remember when I used to read Sherlock Holmes to you before we went to bed?"

There was a moment of silence. "...Yeah?"

Sonic let out a small giggle at what he was going to say next. "Do you remember your favorite one?" He let out another giggle and didn't wait for him to answer, "The one where the horse was the murder?" He burst into a full row of giggles.

"Sonic are you alright?" He didn't answer, "Buddy?" He stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Perfectly Fine. Heh." He knew that he was cracking though. Every part of him was struggling. He was going to make it through, because he had, "You guys are keeping me that way." Then as he felt a pain of not quite chaos energy go through his head, he regrettably turned it the com off.

Sonic the Hedgehog had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was going to happen when he found the Fake Emerald?

 **Sorry for not updating, I'm in a show (Beauty and the Beast) and yeah So. That was an actual Sherlock Holmes story. Spoilers I guess.**

 **anna . Itz : Ch. 18: Alright, if you say so. Ch.19: You're welcome.**

 **Oceanera12: Ch.18: Did I mention he's from the Fleetway Comics? Sorry for causing a headache. Ch.19: Yes! Someone caught it!**

 **Insane . Sonic . Fan: Well, here's more.**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: He was in the mist for the longest. I had all of Sonic's memories planned for a long time.**

 **Anywhoo, song is Supporting Me from the Biolizard fight in SA2 (Not Live and Learn, that's Final Hazard. I think.)**

 **I'm off once more. This chapter may seem a bit weird since I haven't written in a while. Oh well.**


	21. Egg Hawk

Uneasily Sonic started talking, knowing very well that they could hear him. "I don't know what's going to happen when I get in there. What I do know is that I may never get an honest chance to spill words when I know you have to listen." He sighed, his emotions getting a better of him as he got closer to the source.

"I know I said no questions but...I've done such terrible things. Yet trying to fix them how do I do it? I get an ego...a headstrong attitude that's 'way past cool!' I-I mean. How many times have I let my temper get the better of me...or worse? I-I-I" He stopped in his tracks. Taking a moment to recollect his thoughts.

"Keep it cool. K-Keep it cool." he shook his head as if he could get the thoughts out. Suddenly a phrase stuck out in his mind, "Do it to it." The old phrase couldn't keep a frown on his face, as a wry smile came upon his face.

As he took another step forward, a groan escaped him. The energy was getting so strong. "I would blast through this place, but it seems a shame to," his light tone turned dark for a split second, " _tear this place to the ground-_ but that's actually- Forget it. Doesn't matter now."

* * *

Aleena sat silently with her hands in her lap. That didn't stop the way she was shaking. You wouldn't have noticed it at first, but, the shaking was there. The shock of her own children's memories coupled with the fact her husband; who she thought was killed by his own machine, was alive. It especially didn't help with Sonic's nervous chatter. While he had kept his cool with Jules, on his own he was a rambling mess.

Her eyes glanced anxiously towards the door. Not taking her eyes off the door, she heard her son's words.

"I have this awful feeling like...it's almost, the closer I get to the fake emerald...it's almost-" There was an audible sigh, "Did I ever tell you the first time I went Super? It was like being ripped apart, put back together, yet it was completely blissful. And horrifying. So much power and I- You know whenever I go Super now, or when I ask others about it. It's not like that. Even other's first Super transformations." There was a pause. "I feel that whatever is going to happen is very blissful and horrifying. H-Heh."

"This doesn't sound anything like him." Rouge said looking over the shoulder of Tails who was looking monitoring Sonic's ear piece. Tails stayed silent, eyes only on the screen.

The young fox looked up when he heard a moan. "Oh Chaos." Aleena had her head in her hands. The mood in the room immediately got darker.

* * *

Sonic managed to grin at the sight of light clearly peeking out from the edges of a door. Not being hesitate he slowly got the door open. He blinked as the fluorescent white light filled his vision.

"Almost like waking up in a hospital." He said cheekily. He hoped Tails had rolled his eyes. The door led into a hallway. Cautiously he stepped in; who knew what his old man had put in here.

Walking through here was surprisingly easier. As he got farther away from the mist, his life force seemed to return, but as he drew closer to the inevitable fake emerald the pain in his head grew worse. Another step goes surprisingly smoothly. The next is slower, as well as the next. Suddenly he lurches forward as he trips on his own feet. Managing to catch himself on a wall, he lets an odd fake cough.

"It's okay. I'm alright." Sonic furrows his brow as he realises he isn't sure he did it for them or him. He continues to walk down the hall; using the wall for support. However even though the pain increased, in was helpful in one way. It kept him alert.

There's a sharp inhale of breath as he comes into the small circle shaped room. The fluorescent lights ran down the wall, as well as pipes. The pipes formed in the center of the room on a pedestal. On the center was the fake emerald. It's a dark color, almost black, however as Sonic steps to the side it's more apparent it's a light brown color. "Almost looks like a smokey quartz." he utters. "And...the pain is gone…?" There's shock in his voice.

It wasn't the good type of shock. It was more like the eerie type of shock, filled with odd suspicion. "I have a bad feeling…" Sonic takes a half step back. He almost hears Tails telling him to be careful, and he has to restrain himself not to reply it's so convincing.

"Well...if it does hurt me," there's a resolving grin on his face, "I die hard." Then not hesitating any longer he reaches his hand out and grabs it. A light fills the room.

Sonic blinks his eyes, as well as taking a moment to regain his balance. His green eyes dart around rapidly as he's not in the same place anymore. "Oh boy! I-" he falters. _This place looks familiar. If only slightly._ "Is this thing even still connected?" He gave a hearty tap to the ear piece. He trusted that Tails' device was still working. Even if he was in a different place. Or time.

The ground shows signs that it used to have healthy grass. In it's place is dry soil, and dead weeds. The blue hedgehog crouches, taking a small bit of dirt in his palm. "It's almost reminds me of..." Something in his eyes turns bitter as a memory formed, "Robotropolis." He stood up quickly, throwing the dirt back to it's home. A silent curse hangs in the air.

"I've gone back in time. Back to when he was in control." He let out a growl. "So this is where the timeline problem originates. Something I do here. Okay. Just do what I have to to keep the timeline the same. Well...uh, once I figure out what I do in the first place to keep the timeline-" He cut himself off in his own frustration.

It was then he realised there was an almost warehouse like building. "A robotization factory." he muttered darkly. Still he decided to head towards it. Considering he had already done enough walking, he quickly accelerated towards it. A large cloud of dust followed behind him.

He slowed down as he reached a door. Opening it included a creaking sound that induced wincing. He walked inside; all the while a new feeling bubbling inside him. The feeling of deja vu. The inside was dimly lit, and with what little light he had, Sonic could see dust hanging in the air. Robotnik at the time hadn't been using this one for some time. Slowly he came up to a machine, that reminded him of old interpretations of soon to be advanced computers. He couldn't help to chuckle as he saw there was several tape decks. Mobius' technology had advanced very much since then not counting the first time Earth and Mobius made contact. Yet that didn't make sense Earth and Mobius and connected with each other years before Robotnik took over. Unless, Robotnik's technology was slower than the rest of Mobius.

This whole place was sad. It was the easiest way to explain it. Sonic's eyes widened as he heard footsteps. He dashed behind the novel computer. As he heard that the someone had passed he dared a peek. A sudden wave of panic washed over him as he saw who it was. It was himself. He knew what was going to happen.

The round child figure walked past the large computer. On the other side of the computer was what he was looking forward. The older Sonic managed to mouth a small 'no!'.

The young Sonic grabbed a metallic hand. "Dad? Dad. It-It's me. Maurice. Do you remember? It's been a long time since we last saw each other. I'm going to get you out of here. Promise. I'll be back, Dad. Mom." The young blue mobian turned on his heel. He hesitated. Then sending a smile towards his in statis parents, he ran off, most likely to find Sonia and Manic.

Sonic remembered it very well. They had gone on another storm on Robotnik. He had found out where his parents were. So he got away from his siblings to make sure he was right. And he had been. And Then- Then…

"No. No. I can't kill my own parents. Something else could've caused the explosion." He tried to reassure himself. However he knew he had to do this. If his parents didn't die he wouldn't leave the kingdom.

But he had to keep the timeline in tact. Sonic found his eyes catching something glinting. "A crowbar. How convenient." He swallowed. Still his hand found itself wrapped around the metal. He had picked it up and now he was testing the weight in his hands.

He was vaguely aware he had started walking to the power core of the factory. Then he had started running. Suddenly he had found himself in the power core. A large metallic sphere with pipes running out of the bottom of it. Sonic walked towards it. Then holding the crowbar like a baseball bat, he swung. There was a clang of metal against metal. The noise repeated again, again, and final one last swing. A sound that should've happened if you were making tea emitted from the sphere as well as a fast movement of air. Disregarding the crowbar, Sonic turned around and ran from out of the building. As he ran he felt nothing.

Not to far away another blue hedgehog stopped running when he heard the sound of an explosion. He turned, just to see the orange in air. The horrid colors danced in his black eyes. He fell down to his knees, emitting a cry of anguish.

The other Sonic, had his eyes closed. "Take. Me. Home. P-P-Please." A tear slid down his cheek. After a moment his eyes flew open full of rage. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME! FOR THE LOVE OF CHAOS!" He wrapped his arms around himself, "Let. Me. Go. Home. Please." Again nothing happened. Slowly the blue 'hero' walked back to the flames. His eyes were watery, and were only getting worse by the time he saw a figure. He practically almost cause a sonic boom to get to them.

He crouched down over their figure. "Mother? Oh c-HAOs." His voice raised and cracked at the same time.

"My boy. So handsome." She hesitatingly put a hand to his cheek, Sonic grabbed it holding it there.

"I'm so so sorry."

"Oh Maurice. You can do no wrong."

"Dad wouldn't agree with that. Always revin' in the house."

"He loved you. I love you."

"I love you too. Mother."

"My boy. My boy." His breath hitched as her hand slipped from his.

* * *

"He did it just to preserve the timeline. Oh Chaos." Sonia stood as with everyone else. Looking over Tails' shoulder to watch.

"I lost the feed after his mother... and it's nearly been 15 minutes." Tails said tapping the screen to try and get the feed. Knuckles put a hand on Tails' shoulder.

"We may have to go in there after him." He said it to the young fox's face. Blue eyes looked away.

Jules however murmured softly, "I don't think that'll be necessary."

There Sonic stood in the doorway. He didn't look sad, though there were tear streaks down his face. He looked confused. He took a couple steps forward. It was if he was completely oblivious to them. Taking several slow steps until he was past the group, he looked towards the door. Taking a few deep breathes he turned back towards them. Of all the people he acknowledged, it was first Shadow, considering his eyes locked on him first. Then he saw Jules was with his mother and siblings, to which he gave a quick nod. Then he started turning back towards the door of the lab, when his breathe hitched.

Slowly he crouched down, putting his hand in his shoe. Then out he pulled out something silver. Silver with thread hanging from it. He held it to his eye. "It was real." he whispered.

It was a guitar medallion.

 **Hmmm. Chapters are going to take longer considering school has started. Hopefully after the next chapter is done, the next arc will begin. It's going to be fun, and with a change of scenery.**

 **Insane . Sonic . Fan: I'm glad.**

 **Maxi-T: I'm glad you actually think it's interesting and not confusing or anything. Here's that chapter you're waiting for.**

 **Song is Egg Hawk from Sonic Heroes. Whoo. Quantum27 Out! Or whatever.**


	22. Just Smile

It felt like someone had grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him out of it. Going from the destruction of a warehouse to a blank white space. He looked around in confusion, wiping tears from his cheek. Words seemed to escape him as anger, sadness simply faded into a sense of distortion.

Then suddenly he found himself falling to the ground as _something_ dashed into his at high speeds. He gritted his teeth as his head hit the floor. With a slight hesitation, he pushed himself up on his elbows.

Then he saw that the _thing_ that had crashed into him, was a _who._ He also saw something else.

"SOAP shoes? U-uh." Sonic scooted away from the figure, getting up as quickly as possible. The figure on the ground was himself, at least five years his younger. Maybe more.

The younger figure was not only wearing SOAP shoes, but a bounce bracelet plus magic hands. The younger also started to rub his head, his face appearing embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry that I ran into you, I lost myself for a mome- Woah!? You look like me?" He literally jumped to his feet.

Sonic took a half step back. He looked towards the top of the endless white, "Is this a joke? What's this about!?" He half growled the last part.

His junior looked at him in confusion, "Are you alright? Uhh. Me?"

"It's a long story…"

"Okay. Where are we?"

"Hmmm. White Space. You were actually here once a while ago, well, technically it wasn't you, an even younger you kinda."

"Are you sure you not just rambli- Oh. My. Chaos. I remember. I didn't remember, until you mentioned we had been on that adventure! I remember! I remem- Wait. Shadow's alive? That-" Sonic silenced his junior with a single look.

"Right." Sonic wiped his hands together, vaguely feeling how dirty he felt. Rightly so for what he was forced to do.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

"Sorta. Well, not really."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Sonic looked at his younger. Then he realized he did want to talk about it. Maybe the world was doing him a kind act by doing this; instead of sending him directly home it sent him here. So slowly he began telling the story of how he got here.

The younger was mostly silent, until he got a bit confused, "Black smoke in Jules' invention? Why?"

Sonic rolled his eyes, as if it wasn't common knowledge, "The negative energy had literally manifested. I'm assuming that it was what Jules intended. I didn't get the chance to ask."

"So he was protected in a room inside a room, because the one room had spooky smoke?"

"Yeah."

"So. Uh. Go on?"

"Well after the smoke showed my memories and everything, Jules kinda, you know saved me. Then I sent them off. Then I went to the fake emerald, and well, when I touched it… I kindawentbackintimeandhadtokillourparentstopreservethetimeline."

The younger blinked several times. "Come again?"

"It sent me back in time to defend itself, and here's where the timeline instability came into play, because of time travel, whatever I did in the original timeline in the past, I had to do again."

"What did you have to do?"

"Blow up a warehouse."

"Blow up a warehou- Wait. No. You didn't...?"

Silence.

"You did. Chaos. Dear. Chaos. I- I understand why. Why this though?"

"If I didn't do it, I might've never met Tails."

"Or Amy."

"Cream and Vanilla."

"Shadow."

"Or Rouge. Or Knuckles, or Jet, or even Silver. And I know you don't know who some of those people are, but they're important."

"We would have stayed in Robotroplis. Chaos. And because of the timeline again, I'm going to forget this encounter, aren't I?"

"Most likely."

"Well…" The younger reached into his shoe, and pulled out something silver. It was his medallion. Sonic's eyes widened as his younger put it in his palm, and put his other hand over it. "You need this now, don't you?"

Sonic looked closely at the silver guitar. Despite being in his shoe for so long, and before then around his neck, in was pristine. No scratches, or dents. Just as he remembered it.

"You do forget. I never remember how I lost it." Sonic said in awe, "You 'lost' it by giving it to your older self."

His younger self looked slightly smug. "Well at least when I panic about losing it, a part of me will vaguely know that it was for good."

"Thanks." Sonic hesitated for a moment, then held out his hand. The younger, shook it heartily.

The younger turned on his heel, knowing very well something good had been done. Sonic then turned as well, then something came into his thoughts. He turned back to his younger.

"Hey Sonic! Shadow's not dead, just so you know!" The blue hedgehog took pride in seeing something he had wanted at the time. Hope. Happiness.

* * *

It felt if someone had pushed him into the freezing cold, and then as if to torture him more, dunked him in water. It was awful.

Everything was blurry. _What. Just happened?_ He felt a tear run down his cheek. He wiped it away with his finger, looking at the salt water perplexed. _I- Oh, Chaos._

And then time started again. **CrAsH.** Sonic looked at the shattered jewel scattered on the floor. His eyes widened. _All that just from touching it?_ Slowly Sonic made his way out of room that had caused some pain.

Suddenly just like that he was back in the world of living, and color. He locked eyes with Shadow. _It had been harder to kill Shadow on accident then for me to kill my parents on_ _ **purpose.**_ He saw his 'real' family as well. No that they weren't real, but...after what just happened.

There were several things he wanted. Something chocolate. And out of this room. So he started to go out. Then something happened. He felt something poke his foot from inside his shoe. Something oddly shaped, and was metallic. So he bent down and reached into his shoe. He was having trouble breathing. Were his eyes watering? He looked at the metallic object. He knew what it was.

"It was real." He choked out.

 **I really like to confuse people, eh? Some call me Deux Ex Quantum... No one calls me that.**

 **Guest: All the feels, yes.**

 **Insane . Sonic . Fan: Well, the latest wait is over.**

 **Wafflesbelke-NYANCAT: Yest it was.**

 **Oceanera12: I tried to explain some with this chapter. Are you still confused? I might just be sucky at explaining stuff.**

 **Cyan Quartz: I'm glad!**

 **Song is Just Smile from Sonic '06. Quantum Out!**


	23. Mystic Ruins

"Odd. This wood is probably over thirty years old, and it's still holding up quite fine!" Jules the hedgehog ( _King of Mobotropolis, and scientist_ ) said examining the wood of the 'station' of Mystic Ruins.

"Really? It can't be too safe then…" Sonia replied, ( _Princess of Mobotropolis, and charmer_ ) looking uneasily down at the wood she was standing on.

"Sonia, he just said it was sturdy!" Manic shot back, ( _Prince of Mobotropolis and former kleptomaniac_ ), an air of annoyance in his voice.

"Alright, perhaps we should stop worrying about the wood now, dears." Aleena said, ( _Queen of Mobotropolis, and a kind caring mother_ ), stepping out of the train.

After three months, they had finally decided to go visit their other family member. This family member who had been slightly emotionally damaged when they last saw him. Of course they had all decided it to be best if they sent him home to heal. Now coming here, they had silently pledged to not mention the event which had caused him to leave in the first place.

Now they were in the Mystic Ruins, a charming place to say the least. As they went down wooden stairs, they were greeted by a few archaeologists. And because it was handy, they decided to ask exactly where they were looking for.

"Yeah, Sonic and Tails live over there." the man whom they had asked pointed towards a hill, "Hope you guys have a happy visit." He turned away before sending them a glance, "Please don't put the wind key in the lock, it get's too windy."

All four hedgehogs stared quizzically at him, all in confusion. Figuring that it must be an inside joke, (probably to do something with Sonic) they continued. They went up to the large staircase that lead up the large hill. It was a very long staircase. A very. Long. Staircase.

"How do they do this?" Manic asked a slight frown as they reached the top.

"Probably, because one has super speed, and the other can fly." Sonia looked pitifully at her brother who was out of breathe. They both turned to a surprisingly small shack. With what looked like some gears and such.

"Perhaps it is bigger on the inside?" proposed Jules, "After all it isn't impossible, according to the theory of-"

"Please, dear." Aleena said patting her husband on the shoulder. Some could even look at it as a light scolding.

"So… do we just knock or something?" The green hedgehog walked up to the door, before his ears caught a sound on the wind. Well, not actually on the wind, more like two steps away. He turned around the corner, and a garage door was open. A fox was working on a plane.

"Tails?"

"Manic?" Tails' ( _smart alec and equally smart inventor_ ) head shot out from under the plane. "Hey! You guys are here! Come in! Come in." Tails gestured for them to follow him through a door. He lead them into a nice kitchen which was actually quite large. It opened up to a living room, which was very comfortable.

"Tails, how have you been?" Aleena said hugging him tightly.

"Quite fine, actually. Thanks for asking. Actually I-" His voice wavered, and his eyes narrowed at a small Tv sitting on the countertop. An obnoxious news caster was on.

" _The world is still in shock at being lied to by it's own hero. Sonic the Hedgehog, for all his goody-two-shoeness, has lied to us. He has always claimed to be from Christmas Island, but he is actually from the larger island of Mobotropolis. Not only that, he is a son to the Queen of the island. Now Queen Aleena is visiting here in Westopolis to arrange trading deals, but general citizens all now the reason is of the Blue Blur himself. Why has the he lied to us this whole time? Has he lied to us about an-"_

The Tv flicked off. Sonic looked up at the hanging Tv, the straw of his milkshake hanging out of his mouth. Sonic ( _fastest thing alive and corny-one-liner extraordinaire)_ was sitting in his favorite restaurant in Station Square. The Golden Shake, which had the best milkshakes and fries, and second best chilli dogs.

"Thanks Bernie." Sonic said to the gazelle mobian behind the table.

"Anything for my favorite customer."

"Really, is he in here?" Sonic asked looking around. He smiled when he got a scoff. The blue hedgehog sipped from his Chaos Milkshake, (a blue milkshake created shortly after the namesake basically destroyed the city, it also had 7 little different colored candies, and two cherries dyed green on top,) and frowned when he found he had to use his spoon due to the fact it was stuck in the straw.

"So, is any of that true? I mean, it's pretty ridiculous, you being the son of a Queen that's hilarious! I mean...that's not true. Right?"

Sonic shrugged, fiddling the spoon around in the milkshake. "Bernie, does it really matter? It won't change anything at all."

"I mean...no...but, well if I ever needed a favor-"

He laughed lightly, "Alright Ber, I know you're just joking."

"Well…"

"Ber!"

"Alright, Alright, you want a hot chocolate now?"

"You know me too well!" Sonic said sliding the empty milkshake glass over to Bernie, who caught it expertly. As Sonic waited for the hot chocolate, his mind wandered. His family were visiting, and he didn't want to admit it, but he was avoiding going home. It was embarrassing really. His thoughts were still going through his head when he was handed the mug. He sipped not truly thinking about it.

"Ah!" The mug shattered against the floor.

"Oh, whoops, I think it maybe the machine overheated your drink, it's not usually that hot, here I'll clean it right up, just wait…" But Sonic wasn't listening to Bernie's rambling. He was staring at the shattered pieces and liquid on the floor, almost as if in a trance.

"Deja vu."

"Huh?" The gazelle looked up from cleaning the mess.

"What do you think of Deja vu?"

"That's like getting a familiar feelin', right?" Bernie asked, not getting the hint.

"Well, yeah, but you've never experienced it before. I just got that feeling."

"Sonic."

"Yeah?" he replied still looking at the mess.

"Why don't you go home now? Should I call som-"

"No-No, Bernie, I'm sorry for the mess, I can pay for the mug, and of course for the milkshake."

"I'll just put in on your tab, pay me later."

"Heh. Thanks Ber."

* * *

"Is he going to come home today?" Sonia asked, looking at the fox hunched over a cookbook. Baby Blue eyes sent a quick glance at her.

"He'll come. You know him, he's either gonna be early or late." Sonia huffed, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, but I wanna hear embarrassing stories and see his face while we force him to listen."

"If you get him to stay in one spot. 2 Eggs, please."

"Of course, here."

"Thanks Soni- Hey, are you okay?" Sonia's eyes looked blank for a moment.

"Oh, I'm fine, it just occured to me, that this is all real. My family is complete, and even a bit more. A bit sappy, isn't it?" She laughed it off, which caused Tails to look at her strangely.

"Why would you think it's sappy? It's perfectly justified."

"Yes I suppose. Also, for living with Sonic, how did you vocabulary get so big?"

* * *

Sonic stepped onto the train, his thoughts a bit clearer as he had been out of the Golden Shake. He slid down onto one of the seats, he sighed. Today had been pretty decent, but lacking of any action. As soon as he thought that however, a warm feeling spread from the back of his ankle.

 _What? What is that- Oh...the medallion._

As his confusion faded the warm feeling faded as well. The metal returned to it's cold natural state. It felt colder than usual.

 _Well. That was exciting._


	24. Jungle Joyride (Night)

There's a weight that lifts off his shoulders when he steps inside his home. His lovely comfortable home. Sonic finds himself smiling when he sees his mother and his father sitting on the couch. She's holding a tablet and there's a voice coming out of it that sounds an awful like- Uncle Chuck! Manic's sitting on the floor playing video games.

Tails comes out of the kitchen with Sonia just about to announce that whatever he's cooked is ready. There's a split second when he meets Sonia's eyes and she just smiles. She says a greeting that he doesn't hear. Suddenly the lights in the room are a bit too bright and he swears he feels a tear prick in his eyes. It's a moment of realization that strikes him to the core. He's shaking in his shoes, practically. He has a family.

And Oh, Chaos. He's crying now.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" Sonia asks, she's stopped in her steps.

"Nothing's wrong. Nothing. I'm just really happ-" In takes just a moment for everything to go wrong again. A split second, actually. It's from the Tv in the kitchen. It's loud and announcing that Eggman is attacking the city. A city he literally just _left._ It's only slightly unnerving, really.

The blue blur scoffs and turns back, to head to the train. "Sonic, wait! We'll take the Tornado!" Sonic gives him a swift nod, screeching as he changes his direction.

"Wait, dude! We'll go with you!"

"Manic? Sonia? I- No-" He looks at their faces. He's seen Tails pull the puppy face trick so many times and never has he thought he would fall for his siblings doing it. "Agh, fine, but we don't have time to take a plane that's more than one seat. Jump up on wings." Sonia looks at him like he's insane. He doesn't jump on the wings but jumps on the rear of the plane. He usually doesn't ride on the back, but clearly the safest way to balance the weight was this way.

* * *

The blue hero would hate to admit it, but...he actually wants to make this fight awesome, just to make a good impression. It definitely won't be awesome if he doesn't throw in a smart remark in. He jumps off the plane, rolling and finally landing in a crouched pose. Eggman's in a big machine that looks kinda like a spider. Well, it only has four legs but they're long enough to look like a daddy long leg. _So creepy._

"Hey Eggman! Haven't seen you in awhile, how's that day job going? Oh wait, you don't have one because you're 'super villain'" He put a heavy sarcastic tone on 'super villain'.

"Oh ho ho, you're hardly one to talk Sonic! After all you-" He was cut off by a pink blast to the machine's legs. Sonic's facade of coolness faltered.

"Sonia, stop-!" He ran up to her causing her to stop aiming with her piano-gun. "What why?" Before he could answer the ground shook.

"Manic- No-No. Stop! Stop, STOP!" Sonic's shout stopped the green hedgehog from drumming. "Manic, dude, we're in a _city._ " His tone was dark underlying with one of scolding a small child.

"Guys, this is my job, let me do it. I've had more than a decade to get into the grooves of things." They both stared at the ground.

"Although I don't often agree with the hedgehog, I do have to agree with him." Sonic rolled his eyes. Eggman was trying to get on his nerves also, apparently.

The battle then continued; Sonic identifying the weak spots and spitting out a clever line or two. It was quick considering both hero and villain were a bit out of practice. In the end Eggman was defeated, Sonic victorious.

"And, that's how you do it." Sonic said with evident confidence in his voice. Before he can say anything he's interrupted by the ground shaking. "Manic, I thought I sa-" He trails off, slightly confused and a smidge embarrassed. Seismic activity in Station Square? There's no way it could be natural. Could it?

"Sonic do you-"

"Frankly no idea Sonia." He snaps, because apparently some part of him blames them. The azure hedgehog takes a deep breathe. It's probably just a mood swing.

"We should probably get to shelter, or something?" Tails tone is unsure, but there's no better choice.

"Wait, wait, wait, what's choice B? You know 'or something'. Surely you know how a Choose Your Own Adventure works Tails?" Manic asks with evident humor in his voice. Tails is about to make a reply when the ground cracks open suddenly. The cracks spread off of each other, twisting and turning growing like a twisted gnarly vine. It pushes the pavement up in places in one spot where it spreads to a sidewalk, a gush of water bursts forth, like a sign from an unearthly force. It might have been perfectly normal if it wasn't for that after the biggest cracks formed (still branching off not seeming to stop,) a dark energy emitted from them.

"Well that's perfectly normal in every way." Sonia said raising an eyebrow.

"Actually yeah." The yellow fox nodded in agreement. Sonia looked over at him, he had a finger on his chin and his eyes were narrowed.

"That was sarcasm."

"I was being perfectly serious."

"Really?" If Sonia had ever received a more 'done' look she would never know. The group all jumped back in surprise when the crack seemed to head straight toward them. Like someone shooting an arrow.

"Come on Eggman, what is this?" The hero had his fist clenched, as he sent a glare toward the egg shaped man.

"What? What is what?" He asked still trying to get out of his machine. He fell to the ground in a most comical manner. He gave a sheepish toothy smile underneath his moustache. "So what is it, I'm identifying, hedgehog?"

The group of mobians all pointed at the crack, with expectant and annoyed looks. "A crack? Well I don't see what that has to do with-" He jumped a good few feet in the air when the crack shot towards him. He hastily dashed behind the group with a sharp yelp. "I have nothing to do with that."

The whole group took a step back. This was certainly an interesting situation.

 _Hello. Sorry for not posting in a year, sorta. New Years jokes aside, I lost interest in this. Mostly due to all the summer reviewers not being able to review so yeah, don't blame you guys though! However if you really want me to continue this, I suggest reviewing, it really helps. It does. I suppose I was lucky enough that I had a strike of inspiration. Get ready folks. It's time to break our favorite blue hedgehog once more._

 _The song is Jungle Joyride, the night version, from Sonic Unleashed. I haven't listened to it very long, but I'm in love..._


	25. Marble Zone

The cracks emitted a smell that was a mixture of blood and sulfur. "Okay, quick idea." Sonic looked around frantically. His eyes locked on car. "Get in that car!" He pushed the others towards it.

"It's locked!" Sonia gasped.

"Of course it is. Who just leaves their car unlocked on the street?" Eggman asked rhetorically.

"Wait, wait. Give me a second!" Manic pushed his way to be the closest to the car. He grabbed the door handle and twisted it. It snapped off. He reached his hand inside the hole, and before they knew it the door was open.

"How did-" Tails drifted as they crowded into the small vehicle

"It's a Rover '98, it's common knowledge the door handle is easy to break." Manic shot back quickly, with a confused look in his eyes. "Well maybe not as common as I thought…" He muttered after seeing their faces.

"Sonic get in." Tails called from the passenger seat. Sonic was staring at the cracks "Sonic?" The blue hedgehog glanced at him, then back at the cracks. He slammed the door.

"I'll be right back. I've gotta see something." He put his hands up defensively, "I promise."

"Sonic!" His sister gasped from the back seat, looking as if she was going to scold him. The yellow mobian let out a sigh. Sonic took a step back, then jumped on top of the car. He launched himself off, jumping to the side of a building. He proceeded to jump from building to building. Careful to not slide down the walls, keeping at a level angle.

As he continued to follow the crack, it got wider. Though it branched out through the streets, there was a clear solid line of where it started. As he got closer to the source, Sonic started to notice that the streets were oddly _empty._ There were none of the citizens. All of the cars were parked. Nothing was moving… The blue hero let a small frown form on his face. The citizens of city couldn't just be gone. Right?

Careful to not stray to long, he let himself slide down. Luckily the cracks hadn't quite reached this building. Sonic went up to one of the glass doors of the building. His brow furrowed in confusion. The glass was fogged. He rubbed his glove against the glass in an attempt to clear it. It barely worked. He squinted his eyes trying to see something. Nothing. He paused for a second. He reached for the door. He had barely felt the door handle, when a severe burn shot up through his leg.

"What!?" He exclaimed. Wait...his medallion. Was it warning him? It couldn't possibly be that bad in there, compared to the weird glowy crack things… His thoughts were interrupted as he heard an oddly familiar voice. He followed the source of the sound, staying close as possible to the buildings. Whether it be that he didn't want to get close to the cracks, or the odd feeling he got from the buildings.

"What are you doing? Stop. I order you to stop." His voice was stern and rough. Sonic turned the corner into the alley way. Sonic stopped for a second. The source of the voice was blocked by GUN robots? From the words and tone of the man's voice, it wasn't good. Sonic quickly jumped off branching off into a homing attack. The robots quickly fell apart.

"Commander Tower? Are you alright?" The Commander looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Mr. Hedgehog...yes. Thank you. I am quite...alright. I do not know what I would've done without your assistance." Sonic looked down to the remains of the GUN robots. The GUN robots that had attacked the most high commander at GUN. Wait what?

"Uh, you're welcome. Anyway, I hope you don't mind me prying, but why were these 'guys' attacking you?" The hedgehog crossed his arms.

"Originally they weren't attacking me. When we got reports of a high energy surge in the middle of the city, of course, we sent bots to check it out. After an hour or so of not getting feedback, I, and a few other men came to scope out. We made the unfortunate mistake of-"

"Splitting up? You've got to be kidding me." Sonic had a smile of disbelief. The Commander of GUN had his men split up without even knowing how dangerous the situation could be. The Commander frowned in return.

"Yes. Well," his lips were pursed tightly, "Anyway, I found these bots, however they seemed determined on escorting me."

"Escorting you? Where?"

"From what I could make of it, simply inside one of these buildings." The azure hedgehog furrowed his eyebrows.

"Okay...what were they...specifically saying?"

"Something about it being 'warm inside'?" Sonic put a hand to his chin. Warm Inside? So… whatever force behind this possessed, or at least controlled the robots. Which made so sense. It also served to assume that the people of the city were all inside. Sonic is about to say something else, when he hears the sound of breaking bones. Luckily it's not bones, but pavement. The cracks had creeped off the road, onto the sidewalk, into the alleyway.

"Commander Tower...run." Sonic pushed the man further down the alley way. He runs off, Sonic barely believing that _he_ of all people could run that fast. The blue hedgehog spindashes, rolling up the side of the wall. He's quick to jump to the other wall, barely managing to get his to grab onto a non deadly crack. He lets a sigh of relief.

…

A sigh of relief that he let out too soon. The crack emitted a stronger glow of energy. Then it darted to the wall. Then as if testing the waters, it barely climbed up the wall. Sonic gulped. He jumped across to the other building. Behind him, the cracks had climbed up to where he had been.

Sonic didn't know why it was going after him, but he knew that it couldn't be good. Only pausing a moment, he ran then jumped back over to the building's roof. This time however he didn't stop, jumping from building to building. As he crept into the center of the city, the cracks got wider.

Until finally he found the source. He sucked in a harsh breath. The source? A giant black hole. Or something of the likes. It was just in the middle of the street. Like you could just drive into it. In fact, if it wasn't the fact that his medallion was burning, he wouldn't be able to resist the urge to do so.

* * *

"I'm not waiting anymore." Sonia crossed her arms over her chest. She was lucky to be in the shotgun seat. She sent a scowl to Eggman in the back, who was avoiding her brother. Tails was sat in the driver's seat, blankly staring out the window.

"He'll be back soon." The fox murmured under his breathe. Sonia rolled her eyes. "Move over." The fox let out a cry of a surprise, as she crawled over him. In a quick moment they had switched spots.

"Manic. How do I get this working?" Manic broke off from ignoring Eggman. He leaned over the seat, his sister, until he reached under steering wheel. In only a few seconds he had gotten out a few wires.

"Wait, wait, wait." Tails stuttered. The two siblings stopped, looking at the fox. He held a pair of keys.

"Huh." The green hedgehog leaned back in his seat.

"How?" Sonia raised an eyebrow.

"I, uh, checked the glove box." His smile was embarrassed and wavering. She took the keys from his hand, a smirk glossing her face. The engine purred. She let out a stark laugh.

"I don't mean to be rude, but do you actually know how to drive." Eggman's voice was skeptical. Everyone else sent him a scowl.

"I'm learning to drive. Shut up."

"I believe we would be safer if you let the fox drive."

"He's not even close to learning!" Tails let out a slight nervous laugh.

"Well…" he drifted off. Sonia didn't let him finish, setting the car in gear. The engines growled as they accelerated. The cracks were bumpy, but nothing seemed to hurt them. Soon they were following were Sonic had ran off.

* * *

 _Anyway, a chapter! Please Review, and Such!_

 _Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: Something bad as usual..._

 _iidaemii03: Chapter 4 Review: Thanks! Chapter 24: Haha, continuing now._

 _Sherla the Hedgehog: I don't see Cream being in this story, but Amy...maybe...I'm not sure yet..._

 _The song is Marble Zone from the original Sonic the Hedgehog. A song that is catchy at first, but gradually ascends to annoying, as you repeat the level. Hm..._


	26. Crystal Cave

In all situations, there is always the possibility of something unexpected. Something that is just so perfectly, _**chaotically**_ timed. If that original idea was a bad, the unexpected just made it a horrible one. Such is the way in our universe, is that things turn bad when we least expect. Especially...especially in a car known as the Rover '98.

The Rover '98 is an odd little car. Its engine is actually one of the most well-working, excellent pieces of machinery you will ever find in a car. However, the rest of the car...is questionable. The outside shell is hardly what you would call hardy. A bump could probably dent it. The handles and the windshield wipers broke off easily. It was how it was originally advertised; 'The poor man's race car.' Fast but breakable.

* * *

Manic's face was probably the most white in the car. Given his knowledge of the car, and Sonia's driving. The small car up and over the small bumps of pavement caused by the cracks.

"I don't think you could slow down a bit, could you?" Eggman asked, his voice slightly more high-pitched than usual.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Manic replied bitterly. The human stared back at him for a moment.

"Well, I don't see you trying."

"At least I'm not insane."

"Now listen here…" The green hedgehog slammed his fist down on the side of the closest car door. His usually calm demeanor had dissipated. His eyes had a flame burning in them.

" 'Listen here'? Hahaha...right, I think you're the one who should be listening. Do you know how many lives have been lost to your hands." He had taken out a drumstick and pointed it at the man. "I don't even care if it wasn't your hands directly. People have died because of you. I don't know how Sonic can bounce around and spit out witty remarks at you, but I'm not him, and I won't do that. Not now, not anymore."

The doctor intercepted as Manic paused for a single moment. A cruel smile lighted his face. "Oh, is that so, _hedgehog._ Well, I suppose you don't understand, no one does. You don't know what I've been through. The things I've done and seen. No one will ever understand my pain-"

"Oh no! I understand, I completely understand how you have to inflict a greater version of your pain onto others, oh, of course, I completely understand."

"You never had to go through what I did, you little _rat._ You never grew up with expectations on your shoulders. You never got to see your Grandfather, because _Maria can't go outside, she might get sick._ Pathetic, the only people who care about you turn on you and try to drown you, burning out your ideas, your very soul. You'll never vow to be better than them all, and make your own society."

"You didn't grow up on the streets, _Old man!_ You didn't steal for a living, questioning right and wrong with every single breath! You didn't lose your only father figure or were forced into a responsibility you can't handle. You'll never spend every day wishing that your brother was alive, only to find out that he is alive! And guess what, that's another thing caused by you! I hate you, I wish you died, I wish that Sonic killed you, I wish- I wish-"

"Stop it, Manic, S-Stop it!" Sonia's crying gasps from the front of the car left him breathless. His face was flushed. The car rockily moved back and forth. The pink hedgehog's hands quivered. Then the vehicle was silent for awhile. The air was full of tension, and Sonia's panicked breathing.

Suddenly Tails' quiet voice broke through. "Oh no." Before anyone could ask what it was about, they saw what it was about. A giant black portal with purple streaks in it.

Tails continued, his voice faint, "Okay...purple...black...time eater? Dark Gaia? Maybe…" Suddenly Sonia sat up straighter.

"Hey...is that...Sonic? Is he running towards us?" She asked, her eyes suddenly very wide. It took barely a glance to confirm that yes, yes it was.

* * *

No one had ever said that Sonic the Hedgehog was a genius...well, maybe once or twice, but it was hardly common. Truth be told people often underestimated how smart he actually was. How his brain had to calculate whether he could make a jump, how fast he should go on the terrain. How high up he was, and if running at a certain speed would make it hard to breathe. That being said…

Sonic could also be incredibly stupid. Despite the burning hot metal of his medallion, making his muscles tense due to the heat, he couldn't stay away. Of course, what else was there to do? The creepy cracks followed him, and seeing as the portal-thing seemed to be the source, it was only logical to go towards it. After all, he was never one to run away, only run towards.

So, the stupid decision was made, as he slid down the side of the building to the ground. The medallion went from hot to a quick cold, almost as if saying, 'Whatever happens, remember I warned you.'. He approached cautiously. His thoughts went to each time he had seen creepy black energy with traces of purple. The Time Eater, Dark Gaia, and the faraway thoughts of a crystallized hedgehog entered his mind.

Every step was heavy. Suddenly he was right in front of the portal. He reached out a hand, then hesitated. Honestly, what did he even have to lose? Then his hand barely brushed against the energy. It was then that his mistake was clearly evident.

The portal started to drag everything in. Suddenly, Sonic had no choice but to start running backward. Which was especially worse due to that when running backward, there was a significantly high chance of losing balance and falling. Every time he brought his foot off the ground he felt he was going to be picked up by the wind, and forced into the portal.

"This was a bad idea, this was a very bad idea, dear chaos-" The mantra he chanted only seemed to further distress him. He had to get farther away from the portal. However, there was no way he was going to get anywhere running backward. He had to make a split-second decision. He jumped into the air, doing a full turn. Time froze as he spun in the air. His feet slowly, and luckily touched the ground. Doing this caused him to go closer to the portal, but he was no longer running backward.

Within moments he was few feet away from the giant portal that was now intent on possibly killing him. However as the force of the portal increased, Sonic realized this was going to be harder than it seemed. After a few minutes of running with no sign of getting out of this situation, he was about to give up. Then he heard it. His ears flattened against his head. It sounded like a motor. His brow furrowed with confusion.

Then he saw it, the car he had pushed his family and Eggman into just turned onto the street. Its wheels let out a high pitched screech, as rubber flew off. It was somewhat comical as the vehicle bounced over the bumps from the cracks in the road. However, there was no sign of the car slowing. Sonic tried shouting, but the force of the portal only made him lose his breath. The car wasn't that far when they must have realized he was there.

The car screeched as it tried to stop. Then one of the tires hit a very big crack. He watched open-mouthed as the car flipped, and time slowed down.

* * *

Aleena looked around the house. She marveled at all the old pictures. The image of her son, with some familiar faces, but even more unfamiliar ones made her have this odd feeling inside her chest. She saw one particular picture that made her smile. It was when her son was obviously young. He had a small frown on his face, trying not to smile. Next to him was Tails, who had grabbed him to make him stay put in the picture. Knuckles was in the background casting a side glance at the camera, smirking while pulling a cowboy hat over his eyes.

She let herself have a small smile. She was about to turn around when a pair of hands wrap around her. She placed her own hands on her husband's.

"Snooping are we, dear 'Leena?" He breathed the words into her neck. She let out a sigh of content.

"If only Jules...look at all we've missed out on." He was quiet for a moment, looking at the photograph.

"Well, now we're both here, we can make memories of our own. Now I was thinking...when the kids get home we can have a nice dinner made for them."

She smiled a toothy grin, "Ah! Yes, that's a lovely idea!" She was about to get about out of his grasp, but he pulled her closer. He pressed a kiss to her neck.

"And I figured we could have some fun while we're at it." She let out a laugh, as he pressed kisses on her check.

"Oh! Julie, stop it!" She swatted him and got out of his embrace. Their eyes locked. She leaned in for a kiss. Oh, how she had missed this.

* * *

 _Clinking Glass._

 **Flames.**

 _Smoke._

 **Sharp Pain.**

Sonic had rushed over to the car as soon as it landed. He could already smell the spilled gasoline and the possibility of fire. He pulled Tails, Sonia, and Manic out. He couldn't pull the doctor out, as he was stuck in an odd position. He set them beside, the overturned car. It was heavy enough that it resisted the portal's strength. He leaned against the car, casting a glance at the portal.

He jumped slightly when he heard Tails' groan. "What happened?" Sonic helped his brother sit up, and bit his lips when blood ran down the kitsune's face.

"The car crashed." The fox opened his eyes and glanced at the hedgehog.

"Great. That's just what we needed." He frowned, "Where's Eggman?"

"He's still in the car, couldn't get him out…"

"Oh. Okay."

"Are you okay, little bro, you're acting awfully calm about this…"

"I've probably just got a concussion." Sonic let out a slight sigh. Sonia began to stir. When she opened her eyes, a tear leaked out.

"Chaos. I'm so stupid." She said, her frustration evident.

"We're all pretty stupid." Sonic replied. He shifted slightly, getting a better glance at his sister. He couldn't see any blood so that was pretty good. However, she was clearly distressed.

He jumped as heard another loud noise. He turned around and saw a door of a building had been opened. There was a human girl. She let out a slight shout, "Daddy!?" Her short brown hair was blowing around her ears, and she held onto the door slightly.

Sonic bit his lip so hard he thought it was going to bleed. He cast a glance to his siblings. Then with an internal groan, he got into a crouched position, about to run towards the girl. "Sonic?" He looked back at Sonia.

"I'll be right back."

"That's what you said last time, and now the car crashed, and there's a giant portal!" She shouted at him. He shook his head exasperatedly.

"Well, okay, I might not be right back, but I've got to get to her."

Sonia nodded her head slowly, not fully accepting it.

* * *

 _I'm just going to get straight to the review then._

 _Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: What event did you predict?_

 _The song is Crystal Cave from Sonic and the Black Knight. Alright, PLEASE REVIEW. It's important because it's in all caps. Hahahaha._


	27. Cool Edge (Night)

Sonic tackled the girl, forcing her into an alleyway. He mousey hair obstructed her eyes. His eyes darted everywhere, searching for somewhere safe. All around them were cracks; they climbed up the wall and the ground. Then he noticed something. He felt cold. He looked up and saw a pipe protruding haphazardly out of the wall, it obviously had come out when the wall had cracked. It was misting, the thin droplets cold.

 _So, they don't like water, huh? Well, that's two of us._ He thought, seeing as how the cracks made no movement wherever there was water. A frown crossed his face, knowing that if water was one of the only ways to stay safe...well, he didn't want to think about that. Now, he turned his attention to the girl. She was shaking.

Gently he pulled her away from his chest. From a quick glance, she looked about nine or ten. He pushed the hair out of her eyes and saw that they were tightly shut.

"Hey, it's alright, it's alright now, we're safe." He mumbled quietly. His gaze wavered and then shot back to the road. Yes, _they_ were safe, but what about his siblings?

Slowly the girl's eyes opened, squinting at first like one would if they had soap in their eyes. As she took Sonic in, her mouth opened and let out a disbelieving squawk. She took a step back, far enough out of the mist. The cracks shot towards her. Sonic grabbed her, again pulling her to his chest, letting out a growl towards the cracks. He pushed her closer to the wall of the building. Then he stepped as close to the cracks as he could without going outside the mist.

"You're getting on my nerves. You know that?" he asked as if staring at the crack would cause it to reply. He was about to turn back to the girl, when the energy of the crack, left it. It seemed to regard him and got close to him as it could without touching the mist.

"Uhh...excuse me, what?" he said it with a certain tone, that wasn't really afraid, but not indifferent either. And then, a most unusual thing happened. As if a giant invisible hand pulled on the energy as one would a loose thread. The energy rose into the air, all colliding with the giant portal. The girl let out a whimper, and to be honest, Sonic wasn't sure if he didn't let out one himself. The energy flew down the street, brushing over his siblings' heads.

Suddenly his breathing became ragged. As the energy dashed down the street, only to go into a tall building. He slowly took steps out of the alleyway, the girl following behind him slowly. The problem was not the fact the energy had flown over his siblings' heads. It was not the fact that all the citizens seemed trapped inside the buildings. It was not even the fact that he had no idea who the girl was that was following him. It was the fact that the second the energy had gone inside the building, a very strong chaos energy had _screamed._ If that was even the word.

Chaos energy in all the ways he did and didn't understand never did that on its own. At least, normally it didn't. Usually for something like that to happen it had to be a person's own energy. A soul basically. Except he knew that chaos energy. He knew him. One of his old friends had just screamed through his chaos energy _more than a block away._

"Sonic? What just happened?" His head snapped up at Sonia's voice.

"I don't...we need to go that way!" He pointed the direction the energy went.

"You want us to follow it?" Manic inquired groggily. Tails frowned and glanced between them.

"You didn't feel it? The scream?" He knew his voice sounded pitiful. Sonia's face twisted in an odd way.

"You could feel a scream?"

"Yes. Yes, I could feel a scream, and for all, I know a friend of mine if going to die! Look- I'm inviting you to help me. I'm sorry I've been a bit 'lone wolf', so now you can help me." He knew he sounded desperate. Yet, that scream had sounded desperate, that old familiar energy of a friend he knew so well. They all pondered that for a moment, before a small voice quietly broke through.

"Excuse me?" the voice was the one of the young girl. Her blue eyes were large and wide. "I don't understand…" her bottom lip quivered. Sonic sent a glance between his siblings.

"Hey dude, I'll stay right here, and when Sonic, Tails, and Sonia get back, we'll do something. I don't know what yet, but we'll do somethin'." He gestured to the ground and sat down. She looked to Sonic, then to Manic, and slowly sat down on the ground after brushing glass away. The green hedgehog let out a quirky little smile.

Sonic turned to his two other siblings. "We need to get there fast."

"Sonic...Tails has more experience with keeping up with you, I'm sure he know's all the tips and tricks. There's no way I'd be able to keep up with you." She let out a nervous chuckle. Tails sent his brother a knowing glance.

"Don't worry Sonia, I'll be able to help. At flying speeds, I can usually match Sonic one on one, at least when he's going decently slow." Sonia's eye twitched.

"F-Flying? I don't understand? Certainly, you don't expect-" She broke off as Tails started spinning his namesakes, hovering in the air.

"You sure you'll be able to keep yourself steady with that head injury thing you thought you had?" The young fox in turn only sent him a small smile, to which Sonic only raised an eyebrow. The maroon hedgehog looked dismayed for a minute more, before finally shaking her head. She raised her hands above her head, wait for Tails to grasp her arms which he promptly did.

Sonic did a few stretches, then uttered a swift "Let's go!", however, the distress in his voice was evident. They started moving at a steady pace. Sonic almost tripped himself when he heard another 'scream'. He momentarily forgot his siblings following him as he boosted into a sonic boom. It shook the ground and broke the glass of buildings around him. When he did finally realize that he had left them behind it seemed useless to go back. Now he stood in front of a tall building. He closed his eyes listening for that tortured chaos energy. _It's on the top floor._

His feet itched with a move that was hardly practiced due to how risky it was. He then started running in a circle, his feet blurring into a bright red stripe. When his eyes could no longer see the world clearly, he jumped what would have normally been a small jump. Normally, of course, being a key word; the jump sent him flying up the side of the building causing memories of Little Planet to flood his mind.

Glass sent red lines across his arms as he crashed through the window. He skidded to a stop, looking around him, the room was full of cardboard boxes. A small frown crossed his face. He felt another scream from the room above him and winced. He ran to the door of the room and found it had two sets of stairs outside of it. One going up, and one going down, while part of him wanted to go down and wait for his siblings...he knew he couldn't wait. He dashed up the stairs (but not too fast as he had no time to fall on his face. Safety first kids.), and finally reached the top hallway. There was no door to the room he was about to enter.

His steps echoed around the empty room. There was only a dim light that illuminated the room. "Are we...are we playing hide and seek?" his voice surprisingly did not echo. A form emerged from the shadows, but it was not completely solid. It was a thick black mist, the form was slightly familiar, but hard to tell what it was or who it was. Then a sound pierced not his ears, but his brain. Well, at least it felt like his brain, perhaps it was his chaos energy? He couldn't tell. It didn't exactly sound like a voice, but it did sound so familiar, and with the chaos energy scream, there was no other way…

"Mighty?" His voice was loud in the quiet room. "Who-What are you? Why do you have Mighty, what's-what's going on?" His fists were clenched. Despite the sound not being legible as a voice, Sonic could understand what it said.

"You have Mighty...and if I give you my chaos energy you'll let him go. Um, I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that." He gave a low chuckle and a rye smile. Despite his smile, his eyes lied and were aflame with anger.

He listened for a moment more. "Right, so you'll just take most of my chaos energy so I don't die, yeah right, thanks for the offer but I'll be going now." Sonic turned on his heel about to exit and get back to the others, but then he heard it.

"I'll get you. If not now later. I need you. And you don't realize it but you need _me_." The voice was crazed but so familiar.

"Mighty?" Sonic looked over his shoulder. He took a step back as he saw his friend's face that had emerged from the black mist form. Now that he was looked closer the form did look like his friend...and that face. That was definitely his face. His face, perhaps but not that wicked crazed smile. And not that look in his eyes. No, definitely not.

"Oh yes your little friend, I almost forgot about him, but I'm not that stupid. Yes, hahaha, definitely not. Let's do this then if you don't give me your chaos energy, I'll di-DIs-dispose of him." Sonic flinched as Mighty's voice seemed to glitch out.

"Wait-what- why do you even need my energy I don't understand-" It let out a stark laugh.

"You'll understand soon. When it's over. Right now. I need-" It twitched in pain, "Now. Now or he's gone. Now. Now. Now. Now. Now. Now. Now…"

* * *

Tails and Sonia hurried up the stairs of the building. Tails was especially in a hurry, he knew something had gone wrong when Sonic had gotten out of his sight. Finally, they were at the top floor. They both paused for a moment panting. They heard a distinct cry from the room they were about to enter and sent each other a glance. Tails walked in slowly and made sure Sonia was behind him. The sight that he saw scared him in a way he never thought he would be.

There was Sonic, but he was on the floor on his hands and knees. Tears dripped from his face. "Sonic?" Tails didn't even bother asking if he was alright, something was wrong. The blue hedgehog didn't respond at first. And that was when Tails noticed how Sonic's "aura" was not the same. Barely noticeable to be honest especially considering his brother.

The blue hedgehog finally looked up but when he did a recoil of shock went through Tails. "His eyes...they're...not…" Sonia murmured.

The once vibrant green eyes of Sonic the Hedgehog had returned to the state of pitch black.

* * *

 _A.N. The song is Cool Edge(Night) from Sonic Unleashed._


	28. Can You Feel the Sunshine?

"Stay here. I'm going to go get the Tornado." Sonia nodded at the fox. They both had fear in their eyes. They'd carried Sonic down back to the street, and now she sat with him on the curb. She couldn't tell what he was feeling. Sonic stared after his brother as if he wanted to say something. He turned his head to her, those pitch black orbs staring at her. This was so wrong. She had grown accustomed to the brilliant emerald color, and now those eyes were the same as they were before he had left. Except for one thing, his eyes were so much older.

"I think," his voice sounded raw and sore, "I'm going to die." Sonia's breathing quickened. She hit him lightly on the shoulder, the scratches left behind from broken glass were still there. ( _Sonic heals quickly right? Why hasn't he healed?_ )

"Don't say that. You've been in worse situations before? Right?" She wanted to believe that was true.

The blue hedgehog was quiet for a moment. "I can't feel my fingers, Sonia." he croaked.

"Why did you do it?!" Her voice cracked, "What happened that you gave up your chaos energy."

He sighed, "To save an old friend...at least...it looked like my friend...maybe..." His eyelids fluttered.

"Oh no, you don't." She shoved her elbow into his arm. His eyes flickered back open, and he smiled apologetically.

* * *

"I spy...uh...somethin' red."

"The fire hydrant?" Manic let out a whistle.

"You're really good at this, kid." She shied away from this compliment, her eyes downcast. A thought passed through Manic's mind. "You ever learned to play an instrument?" Confusion was evident on her face as she slowly shook her head 'no'. "If you could play one, what would you play?" He pointed a drumstick at her, looking at her pointedly. Her mouth opened then closed again as if she wanted to answer, but couldn't.

Manic was about to say something else when he saw a yellow blur out of the corner of his eyes. "Tails!? Where's everybody else?" The young kitsune slowed his namesakes, his feet barely touching the ground.

"I've got to get the Tornado, there's," He looked uneasy, "a slight problem."

"A slight problem? Dude, that's our lives in a nutshell." Tails tried to smile at his humor, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He glanced back towards the way he had come from then continued hovered back where they left the plane.

Manic watched him go, a sharp pain biting through his head. He glanced at the girl again, her eyes still focused on the pavement. "Things aren't usually this chaotic. I hope." He looked to the car, still overturned on its side. It occurred to him that the doctor was still it in.

He stood up on his tippy toes to peer into the vehicle. "What the…!?" He gasped softly.

Eggman was gone.

* * *

Sonia practically flinched as her brother's head hit her shoulder. He looked so tired. So worn. She took his hand and squeezed it hard. "Come on Sonic. You just have to stay awake. You can do that, right?" His eyes couldn't seem to focus on her. Those non-emerald eyes. It bothered her more than he would ever know.

"Hey, Hey," She prodded him gently, "You've written songs right, and remember when we were young and sang songs to each other. I don't think Manic ever came up with any good ones. Mine were only okay. You remember?" He nodded tiredly. "Sing me a song Sonic." He stared at her blankly. " _Sing me a song_. Sonic"

He began singing his words slightly slurring. He sounded drunk.

" _Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? Don't you feel that sometimes You just need to run away? Reach out for the sunshine. Forget about the rain. Just think about the good times, And they will come back again...Feel the sunshine… Without you, there's nothing for me to do, Can you feel the sunshine, too? It's comin' through; it makes me feel brand new. When you're here, I wish you were always near 'cause everything's so clear, And today is gonna be a brighter day…_

* * *

"You know it's occurred to me, that's is a brilliant idea that we're making the sauce in a different pot, because I have no idea if Sonic and Tails like sauce with their pasta or if they only like it on certain types of pasta…" Aleena drifted off as she turned the spoon in the pot. Jules chuckled lightly, an odd look in his eyes.

"What is it, Julie? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She gave him a pointed look. "Well, maybe it's not nothing but...this is so _odd_." He said it slowly as if thinking through his words mid-sentence. "I never thought…" His eyes looked towards Aleena, his blindside unfocused. Sensing that Jules was about to drift into deep thoughts, she touched his arm.

"Look, everything's going to take some getting used to. Sonic's going to visit us occasionally with friends, and then we'll visit him, and we'll keep in touch…" Her eyes went to the pot, watching it with an intense gaze. "Jules," she said suddenly, "Do you think, that day, when, you, uh, started his heart once more, it granted him speed forever?"

"I dare say so. He's never run through the machine, and I used to have to run through it regularly to keep my own speed up. That's a bit of a sudden question, 'Na, don't you think?"

"Just giving my husband something to think about." Jules was going to reply when the door leading into the garage on the side of the kitchen burst open. Manic and Tails had Sonic on their shoulders. Aleena gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, while Jules rushed to help the boys.

Sonia entered in right behind them, her eyes downcast. Her mother rushed to her, touching her by the elbow. A human girl shyly also entered, seemingly ignored.

Sonic was escorted to the couch, his eyes fluttering. The young kitsune checked him over, using supplies from a medical bag he had been carrying. He was silent and somber the whole time.

"Jules do something," Aleena said with clenched teeth. He looked towards his wife, then back to his eyes, at a loss of what to do.

Finally, Tails was done, and let out a sigh.

"Well?" Sonia asked, her eyes wide.

"He's going to be...alright...weak but alright...and...hopefully he's-" He cut himself off, "I'm going to check you and Manic out too, make sure everything's alright...you know, cause of the car and stuff...should've checked you out early but...chaos I have a headache." He squeezed his eyes shut, looking small and so much older than he should've been. "Then...I'll message people about what we've seen, GUN outside of Westopolis need to know if they don't already."

"But first, you're going to eat something." Jules interceded.

Baby blue eyes wavered, "Chaos, I haven't eaten anything today, I had just finished making lunch and then we had to go…"

"Which is why we've made you guys dinner." Aleena came over to the fox, guiding him to the kitchen.

"Wait," Tails turned to the human girl, "What's your name?"

"Uh," Her eyes went wide at the sudden turn of everyone's attention, "Uh, you may know my dad...he's Abraham Tower? I'm the youngest of his children after all my brothers are already married and a few have kids...Uh, well, anyway, I'm Maria." She smiled, an embarrassed blush overcoming her face. Tails smiled a full smile, then turned back to go into the kitchen.

* * *

Tails cupped his chin with his hand, staring at the computer screen blankly. He had sent messages to other stations of GUN, the President, and of course his friends. That had been over four hours ago. Everyone else was asleep. His eyes strained but didn't want to close.

He hadn't gotten a few messages back, but his eyes wouldn't follow the words. The kitsune picked up a stress ball from his desk, squeezing it tightly. He should've been able to do something for Sonic. But yet he could do nothing.

He scowled and threw the ball against the wall with a growl. He sighed, his blue eyes running over the Tornado ll. The plane he had built himself, and then later rebuilt, and adjusted. How he longed to fly high in the night sky. He knew he couldn't, as he was too tired. With another sigh, he got up and went back inside.

When he got into the living room, he couldn't help but stare at his brother. He could tell he was so pale even in the dim light. Tails clenched his teeth and looked up the stairs. He should get to bed, or at least try.

 _Dear Chaos._

Twenty minutes later, Tails had dragged his pillow, blanket, and a small folded mattress downstairs. In retrospect, it was good that they had kept a small mattress in the closet upstairs. He pushed the makeshift bed as close to the couch. He then flopped onto the bed.

The young fox fell asleep faster than he thought he would've. The house was quiet.

Quietly, a pair of once former green eyes opened, and glanced at the fox. Sonic smiled a pained smile, then sighed.

"Sleep tight, buddy."

* * *

 _Sorry I haven't been updating as of late. The song is from Sonic R. Please Review if you you like the story!_


	29. Volcano Valley Zone 01

Sonic stared at the ceiling. He couldn't quite describe what he felt. The closest thing that he'd ever felt, was...numbness. A pressing cold. He felt like everything was felt through a layer of foam. No longer did he feel real, but, wrong. He was fading from everything he knew and loved and held dear. Never had he felt like this, even before Chaos Energy in its original fullness had been restored, hence eye colors.

He glanced at Tails, who was still asleep in the early morning hours. The light shined on his brother's face, and he actually looked peaceful. At least while he was asleep. Sonic lifted his hands above his face, flexing his fingers. He felt them. Yes, he could feel them. Yet, he couldn't. He had never known how tied he was to Chaos until now. Well, of course, he had _known_ , but...and that _thing_ that had taken it away. What was it... _Who_ was it?

He frowned and reached down into his shoe, pulling out his medallion. He eyed it with curiosity, the silver shining brightly. It seemed to have changed since from his younger days. It still had two necks; one had disappeared, and now had a more traditional guitar shape. He hadn't even tried to summon it since he had gotten it back. Perhaps he would never get the chance now. It seemed to burn in his hands when he thought that.

He shoved it back into his shoe. He looked at Tails again. Then slowly; carefully he pushed himself to sit up. Then he scooted to the end of the couch, and pulled himself over the couch, and onto the floor. Sonic had to wait as his balance kicked in. When he finally felt like he wasn't going to collapse, he started to move. Each step was oddly heavy. It felt as though he was underwater.

Slowly, Sonic made his way to the kitchen, leaning on furniture and walls to keep himself upright. "That's it. I'm screwed." He muttered when he finally got in the kitchen. It took more effort than he ever thought that was even possible to make a simple bowl of cereal. Sonic could still manage a smile when the cereal started to crackle and pop.

* * *

The young kitsune stretched in his sleep, blinking his eyes open. At first, everything was fine. Then he remembered. Everything in his life was suddenly collapsing. He panicked when he went to sit up and his brother wasn't there. "Sonic!?" He yelped, then calming himself, he made a reasonable deduction. He had just gotten up before him, obviously. Right?

Tails rushed into the kitchen and snorted at the sight he saw. It was Sonic, face first in a bowl of cereal. He walked over and heard soft snoring. He chuckled to himself in relief. He pulled his brother's head out of the cereal, from which his head dripped milk. He quickly went back to the other room and grabbed a throw pillow, then slipped it under his brother's head.

Then he went to the garage, going to his computer. Sighing, he checked his messages.

"Safe. Safe. Safe...they're safe. No sign of Abraham Tower...hmmm." Finally, Tails could let himself relax, even just barely. Then his thoughts turned to Sonic. And that mist? What even was that? Why did it want his Chaos Energy? Obviously, it had left Sonic weakened, so whatever it was...well...that meant that it knew that would happen. Tails' brain hurt as he tried to sort through everything. And now of all times, it was really unfortunate to the rest of Sonic's family. Their family. It was their family.

He enabled the security protocols and headed back to the kitchen. Eating something would help his thought process. Tails had to blink when he saw two blue hedgehogs instead of one. Like him, Jules seemed deep in thought.

"Morning." Tails greeted, his voice a bit too depressed for his liking.

"Hm?" Jules looked up in surprise. "Good Morning Tails." His voice was pleasant and reminded Tails of a warm summer breeze. Jules in his prime was probably just like Sonic, but now he was almost like a subdued version of him. The only thing different that was unique to him was Jules' one eye and his tuft of graying hair. "Is something wrong?"

Tails hadn't noticed he'd been staring at him. "Nothing. Well, nothing really...I just…" He looked back at Sonic, peaceful in his sleep, cuddling against the pillow. "Feel helpless to do anything."

Jules smiled somehow. "I know that feeling well. Yet...it never lasts forever, eh?"

"But, there's nothing I can do." Tears struggled to overcome his resistance. "Sonic could be _dying_ and I can't do anything." The elder frowned briefly.

"Despite what you think, I have a feeling you'll overcome your struggles."

* * *

Bingo."

"Manic. We're playing Yahtzee."

"Wait really?" The green hedgehog looked at Sonia with confusion. Maria stifled a laugh.

"Didn't I say like a minu- Oh you stupid goof." She punched her brother lightly. They were playing Yahtzee at the bottom of the stairs, Manic lounging on a higher step, Sonia at his feet, and Maria on the floor. The board game was scattered across the space between the three, however, from an outsider's view, it didn't exactly look like a particular board game.

"Why are you guys doing with the spare board game stuff?" Tails asked as he came in the living room.

"Playing Yahtzee." Manic looked pointedly at his sister who crossed her arms jokingly.

"We have like three different boxes of Yahtzee and you play with none of them?" Tails looked at the young human girl who shrugged. There was a small pause, the air seeming to get somber.

"How is he?" Sonia asked, eyes wide. The young kitsune's eyes went to the floor as he answered.

"Asleep on the kitchen table. I found him out cold in his cereal. He couldn't stay awake to eat cereal." The maroon hedgehog looked ready to cry.

Manic let out a frustrated sigh, "Dude. This sucks."

"Tell me about it." Tails replied stiffly. Then on a lighter note, he asked, "Where's Aleena?"

"Still upstairs, she takes long showers and baths when she's stressed." Manic replied, taking out a familiar drumstick.

"No judging Sonia, you do the same thing." Blue eyes glared back towards the green hedgehog. The conversation tried to continue but dried up after that point.

Sonic leaned on the door from the kitchen to the living room, listening to every word they said. A deep depression had settled in the air around him, leaving him looking very un-Sonic-like. He somberly moved from the kitchen to the garage, and then outside. It was cool outside, which was typical for the swampy Mystic Ruins. It was never particularly Sonic's favorite place to run, but it did lead to some of his favorite place _to_ run.

Was he ever going to run again? The question bounced around his head, digging into the very depths of his mind. "Hello, Sonic." The voice startled him, and he was surprised to see his father.

"Jules...I mean, er, dad?" Jules chuckled lightly. Sonic sank down to sit on the stairs, looking to his dad curiously.

"How are you feeling?"

"I-" The younger blue hedgehog struggled for the right words. There wasn't really a simple answer to how he felt. "More defeated than I've felt in a _long_ time."

"I'm...sorry to hear that. But, on the other hand...it could be worse."

"How…?"

"Well, you could be in a coma, but you're conscious, so that's fine. Or you know, you could be dead." Jules' calm voice fascinated Sonic. He wondered if his father had always been this calm, or if it had come after years of being trapped in the not-chaos energy room.

For a reply, he settled for a sarcastic tone. "That's certainly a, uh, cheery way of looking at it?"

"I was wondering, what our strategy is now, and whether or not you know, we actually have a plan, you know the usual I'm assuming for you?"

Sonic felt like laughing, his father's speech patterns were so odd, and yet, oddly comfortable. "I, uh, suppose we can just...wing it?!" He said a bit too overenthusticatly. "But," now his tone was serious, "You are right we need...something. I-I just don't know what yet."

* * *

Maria tugged on her brown hair. She hadn't talked to the people who had rescued her much, her shyness overcoming any need to express how thankful she was. And now, her current concern had drifted to her father. She was worried, about him. Also, her older brothers were on her mind, but none of them had a job at GUN. It was also hard to believe that the Sonic the Hedgehog had rescued her. _The Sonic the Hedgehog._

Now though, he was different. He was sick in a way Maria had never even seen or heard of. When his siblings talked, one topic that caught her interest...was something about Medallions. Magical jewelry that could turn into instruments. It fascinated her, but she was too shy to ask whether any of them could show her.

Now, she sat by Sonic's mother. Queen Aleena, she was sitting near a queen...who was Sonic the Hedgehog's mother.

"However bad this situation is, I cannot help but feel you are in a worse position because you are an outsider. Yet, it's only worse in some ways, in others, not so much." The queen was distraught, as her words rambled. "And now, my son won't even be able to defend us from anything, it's quite sad. Heh."

She looked at the queen, an idea coming to her. "But, why can't he use his medallion? If it can turn into an instrument, why not a weapon?"

Aleena looked at her in dumb shock. "That's right...why can't he use his medallion? There's no reason not too. I've-I've got to-"

* * *

Sonic stared at the people around him. He was at one end of the couch, his parents at the other, and everyone else in a circle of chairs. They had gathered everyone in the living room and presented him with a very simple question. "I-I can't."

"You don't know that, you said you never even tried, like two seconds ago," Sonia replied, quirking an eyebrow. The blue hedgehog sighed in return.

"I just- I can't. I'm sorry-"

"Uh- no, that's not how it works." Sonia snapped.

"Sonia, calm yourself." Aleena's eyes had deep lines under them, making her words not as strong as they would've been.

The maroon hedgehog sighed, "Sorry, I'm just stressed."

"We all are." Jules replied, looking sharply at Sonic, whose gaze was pointedly directed at the floor. "Now Sonic…"

"Don't do that." He replied before letting Jules finish, still looking at the floor. "Don't talk to me like that. I'm not sure I can handle it right now." His father paused, at a loss for words.

"Bro, whatever you need, we'll help, but...you kinda at least have to try the whole medallion thing." Manic drawled. Sonic didn't like this. He felt trapped.

"I _told_ you. I _**can't**_." His voice was almost raw, and his emotions threatened to come to the surface.

"Dude, but-" Tails held up a hand to Manic's words. Sonic's black eyes finally drifted from the floor to look at his adopted brother. Baby blue eyes told a story all their own. Tails was suffering just as much as he was.

"Why can't you?" It was a simple question, and his emotions seemed all the worse for it. Tails looked guilty asking it, but it had to be done. Sonic struggled with the right words, they kept getting caught in his throat. Tangling in a giant mess that seemed to make it hard to breathe.

"It's a gun."

"What?" Sonia tilted her head ever so slightly.

"I said...it's a gun. My guitar is a gun. I. don't. like. Guns." His words seemed even more stupid aloud, then they had been in his head. The tension in the room shifted to a new emotion. Confusion.

"I thought so." Tails murmured.

The green hedgehog looked at him disbelievingly. "What- That's it?"

"Tha-" The words shouldn't have been so difficult, "That's it."

"But, Sonic," Aleena looked at him, desperate for something, "We need your help. You've got to try."

"Then you'll have to do it without me." Tears threatened to spill. Was he always this emotional? He couldn't be, right? No, no. He couldn't be. The silence made it all the more worse.

"Wait!" The voice of the other blue hedgehog caused everyone to turn their gazes to him, "I've never read anything about the medallions that said they _had_ to be guns." There it was. Light at the end of the tunnel. A chance. More than a chance, something seemed to spark in the medallion in his shoe. Warmth was once more emitting from it, with happiness this time rather than warning.

Sonic was about to respond before something, crackled. In the wall, a portal opened, and emitted a small cylinder and then quickly closed. Everyone else jumped.

"Is it the same stuff from the city!?" Maria asked, face contorted in fear.

"No." The hero of Mobius answered automatically. "No. It's not, I think I know exactly who it's from."

Everyone waited for a split second. "Are you going to tell us, or let the suspense build a bit longer?" Sonia asked voice laced with sarcasm. Well, there went the atmosphere.

"The No Zone. Zonic probably knows whats happening. Though...why wouldn't he just come in person?"

A look of confusion passed between Maria and Jules. Seeing this, Tails said, "A dimensional counterpart to Sonic. He's a space cop. Basically." The kitsune picked up the metallic device from the floor looking at it. It was very primitive to any No Zone tech he had seen. There was only one button on the side.

"Is it a bomb?" Manic didn't seem overly concerned with his question as he was prodding his cheek with a drumstick. Tails sent a glare back.

"No."

"You've barely looked at it!" He responded jokingly.

"I think I can recognize a bomb when I see one. Besides, if it were a bomb, they wouldn't waste the opportunity of surprise. We'd be dead by now."

"Peachy." Sonia muttered. Tails hesitated when no other words were said. Then he hit the button. A slick holographic projection formed, though not as slick as it would be if it were newer.

* * *

 _The room was clearly a security room. However, instead of showing different rooms, it showed different zones. Zector and Zespio sat at chairs, looking at the screens, taking notes on their tablets. "Have we figured out what's wrong this time?" The good-natured voice came from Zonic, who walked into the room holding a cup of coffee._

" _No such luck yet." Zespio muttered, scanning his notes._

" _According to Captain Zhadow, we've had twelve officers report the strange mist in several zones." Zector added. The blue hedgehog chewed the side of his cheek thoughtfully._

" _Have we found any properties about the mist?"_

" _Only that it's moving towards a destination. Like fractured pieces coming together." Zector pointed to several screens. "These are the ones we've seen so far that have had it."_

" _It's doing something odd to the ones it has visited. Freezing people in space-time...who knows how many have gone undetected because of this." The chameleon muttered._

" _Cheer up, we'll get through this, just like always." Zonic replied, patting his companions on the shoulders. He took a long swing from his cup, and the video glitched slightly._

" _What was that?" He asked, looking at the screens._

 _Zector looked at the screens intensely. "I'm not sure-"_

" _There!" Zespio pointed to a screen that showed part of the Cosmic Highway. There the black mist was approaching, curling in on itself, and flashing like a storm._

" _Holy-" Zector muttered, "That looks like it's straight from the depths of hell." Zonic immediately took action._

" _Emergency Protocol, Level 10! Get the Highway closed, send messages to outside zones. Actually, send the transcript from the security camera to Prime-" The captain spat out the orders as though he was an auctioneer. Both his comrades rushed to fulfill his orders, and suddenly alarms started blaring, messages appeared on the screens, and voices from intercoms filled the room. Zonic's hands were shaking, and suddenly without warning, he dropped his mug. "Ah!"_

 _The pieces of it scattered across the floor, dark liquid at their feet. "We're too late." He said emotionlessly. His hand still held the shape of the absent mug. The mist on the screen was in the center of the No Zone, curling, and circling. It was just like Zector had said, it looked like it had come from the darkest corners of hell. And suddenly, the three No Zoners looked like they had frozen, and were unmoving._

 _The video cut out, leaving nothing but static._

* * *

Now, back in the Mystic Ruins, they watched as the holographic projection turned off. "But why?" Sonic asked, shocked. "Why hasn't it stopped time here yet? And what was with the portal, what was that?"

No one had an answer to his questions. No one had an answer to any of their questions.

* * *

 _A.N. The song is Volcano Valley Zone 01 from Sonic 3D Blast from the Genesis/Megadrive version._

 _I actually got reviews last chapter!_

 _Guest: Ahh, when I first read your review I got lots of warm feelings. Thank you._

 _SharpDragonKlaw: I really enjoy writing the sibling moments._

 _Again please review, and until next time~ Quanty Out!_


End file.
